Reconquistandote en un mes
by Nimia Forctis
Summary: "no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes" TH B/E
1. ¡no puedo!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Se dice que el amor es la fuerza más grande de este mundo, pero siempre es vencido por la traición"_

**Capítulo 1: ¡no puedo!**

Edward llegaba agotado del trabajo a su casa donde esperaba encontrar a su amada esposa, Bella, seguramente durmiendo ya que era muy tarde. Eran las 11pm un poco tarde para que un hombre llegara del trabajo pero él era médico del Seattle Grace Hospital y el día de hoy una cirugía se había alargado, el paciente por poco muere pero afortunadamente supieron manejar la situación. A pesar de sentirse extremadamente satisfecho con la vida que logro salvar, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y abrazar a su mujer, tal vez poder escucharla pronunciar su nombre en sueños.

Se quitó la corbata y tiro el saco por algún lugar de la sala de su casa que se encontraba en perfecto estado; su esposa a pesar de trabajar 9 horas diarias en una importante editorial siempre que llegaba a casa se encargaba de ser una excelente ama de casa, preparándole una deliciosa cena y ordenar la casa, justo como estaba ahora.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se sorprendió al encontrar a Bella despierta leyendo un libro y vistiendo un lindo baby doll que incitaba al pequeño Edward a jugar.

-amor, ¿Qué haces despierta?

-¿Dónde estabas?- Bella no empleo ese tono dulce que la caracterizaba, de hecho sonaba molesto, demandante y hasta frustrado.

-amor, me quede atascado en un cirugía.

-¿y no pudiste llamarme?

-anoche me distrajiste tanto que se me olvido cargar el celular, así que no tenía batería.

-¡¿y allá no hay un maldito teléfono público?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella respiro hondo, dejo el libro de lado y se levantó rápidamente de la cama revelando más de su excitante pijama, miro a sus pies y con la voz rota respondió:

-no puedo

-¿Cómo? ¿No puedes que?-Edward intento acercarse pero ella le rehuyó.

-no puedo, por más que trate no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad.

Edward jadeo al escuchar esa respuesta, pensó que ese tema había sido olvidado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

-Bella, ¿Qué tratas de decir?- se sintió tan miserable al ver a la persona que más amaba en el mundo tan vulnerable con sus ojitos turbados llenos de lágrimas que eran derramadas tan rápidamente que parecían el caudal de un rio en plena época de inundaciones y lo peor es que era por su culpa, por la mayor tontería que pudo cometer y que pesaría por siempre en su conciencia- vamos a hablar.

-¡no! No quiero, no quiero escuchar lo que te motivo a hacerlo.

-pensé que era tema perdonado y olvidado…

-yo también, pero resulta que no soy Dios no tengo Alzheimer.

-Bella…

-Edward, no puedo seguir así y ya he tomado una decisión.

A Edward le recorrió un miedo por toda la espina vertebral al escuchar el tono decidido de su esposa, quien ahora pasaba por un lado de él en dirección al walking closet.

-¿Qué decisión?- el miedo era palpable en su voz y en su cara, quien lo viera ahora mismo pensaría que estaba por ser asesinado y posiblemente así sería pero la víctima era su corazón.

-me voy- y para afirmar sus palabras lanzo una maleta a la cama y comenzó a sacar ropa entre los cajones.

-¡NO! No permitiré que te vayas.

-Edward, tienes que dejarme ir.

-¡NO!- lanzo fuera de la maleta la ropa que Bella acababa de meter en un acto completamente desesperado- no te puedes ir.

-Edward, no me pretendas retener con ese chantaje.

-Bella, no te vayas por favor amor… no lo hagas.

-tengo que hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué?

-¿sabes lo que pienso casa vez que estas en el hospital?- como responder a eso si no tenía idea de la respuestas, nunca se preguntó eso ni nada relacionado porque a decir verdad nunca considero en exceso los pensamientos de Bella. ¡¿LO SABES?

-no, no lo sé- bajo la mirada como un niño pequeño al ser descubierto de una gran travesura y esa era su señal de arrepentimiento.

-no, por supuesto que no, porque yo nunca te seria infiel, nunca tendrías la inseguridad de preguntarte que haría en el trabajo, porque soy lo suficiente estúpida de serte fiel y amarte en las buenas y en las malas ¡yo cumplí mis votos! Pero… esta "mala" me supera

-Bella, vamos a superarlo, tenemos que superarlo, no se… terapia de pareja o lo que se te ocurra- se le acerco y la apretó entre sus brazos tratando de retenerla de por vida a su lado, pero a cambio solo recibió fuertes sollozos y unos brazos tan dolidos que no eran capaces de rodearlo.

-créeme que he intentado superarlo o bueno simplemente lo trate de ocultar en el fondo de mi mente, fue como encerrarla en una caja y esa caja en una más grande, tipo las matrioska que tanto le gustan a mi madre; pero Edward por más que trate de ignorar al elefante rosado siempre estará allí y es por eso que me tengo que ir.

-no amor, no me dejes- los dos soltaban tantas lagrimas como la tristeza que sentían sus corazones.

-con lo que hiciste destruiste la poca confianza que había obtenido con el paso de los años.

-sabes que me arrepiento enormemente-y con eso la furia de Bella volvió soltándose rápidamente de los brazos del hombre y retrocediendo varios pasos.

-¡eso no cambia nada! Me destruiste, acabaste conmigo desde los cimientos cuando comenzaba a creerme que tal vez valía la pena y merecía a ese Dios griego a mi lado vienes tú y me haces eso.

-No Bella, yo nunca te he merecido siempre serás mucho más que yo.

-¿sabes que me metí en un gym?

-¿Qué?

-entre con Jake en el gym al que va él, pero tu llegas tan tarde que ni te has dado cuenta.

-no necesitas ir al gym, eres perfecta- pero Bella ignoraba los comentarios de Edward, solo se desahogaba, era como una olla de presión que llevaba meses calentándose hasta explotar.

-no puedo evitar pensar en lo perfecta que es Tanya, tal vez hubiera preferido que no me dijeras con quien fue porque ahora cada día que te veo salir por esa puerta con tu bata no puedo dejar de pensar en que te encontraras con la perfecta obstetra rubia de cuerpo perfecto y por lo que he escuchado muy amigable.

-no Bella, ella tal vez sea eso pero tú eres mi vida, lo más importante, lo que más amo.

-no se hiere a quien se ama.

Edward sintió con ese comentario que el corazón se le terminaba de destrozar, su alma se encontraba justo como el clima, gris y con una tempestad.

-no, no lo hace…- reconoció tristemente

-déjame ir Edward, necesito un tiempo para sanar mis heridas.

-¿volverás a mí?

-no lo sé…

¿Dejarla ir sería lo mejor? Ver su mirada de desolación lo destrozaba y si eso la ayudaba debía dejarla ir, aunque de todas maneras él no podía hacer nada porque Bella se encontraba metiendo nuevamente la ropa en la maleta y el como respuesta solo pudo sentarse en la cama y con la cabeza en las manos llorar como un recién nacido y pensar que todo esto había sucedido por su enorme culpa, de él y nadie más. Todavía le daban ganas de suicidarse al recordar cómo se había acostado con Tanya en los cuartos de descanso del hospital.

_Ese día Bella no lo había llamado, llevaba dos semanas por Europa promocionando un libro de vampiros famosísimo y al ser ella la editora tenía que estar en la gira, de paso viajaba con el imbécil de Jacob Black, a pesar de que se llevaban medianamente mejor no podía evitar pensar que por algún tiempo había estado enamorado de su mujer y nunca le había conocido una novia seria. Que ellos estuvieran en Paris o cualquier ciudad romántica de Europa lo tenía nervioso, además su turno ya había cumplido las 36 horas. _

_Llevaba todo el día muy cercano a Tanya por un caso especial, así que cuando se fue a descansar y darse cuenta que su esposa no lo había llamado se frustro, estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que cuando Tanya entro coqueteándole y acariciándole no supo ni como acabo acostándola en una de las literas y penetrándola sin contemplaciones, sin el cariño que lo caracterizaba; aunque seguro era porque eso no era hacer el amor era puro y primitivo sexo, y era tanta la diferencia que ni siquiera pudo llegar al orgasmo. Al darse cuenta que eso no lo llenaba y del enorme error que había cometido se levantó completamente decepcionado de él mismo y dejando a Tanya completamente desnuda y se fue rumbo a su casa._

_Duro tres días con la decepción hacia el mismo, sin saber si contarle o no a Bella, si había alguien que no se merecía eso era la hermosa castaña; y todo empeoro cuando ella llego extasiada por volver a verlo y pidiendo disculpas por no haberlo llamado, se sintió tan pésimo que decidió contárselo una noche mientras ella preparaba la cena, lo dijo sin contemplaciones._

_-Bella, tengo que contarte algo- seguramente fue por su tono de voz que ella se volteó dejando de lado la cena-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-te fui infiel con Tanya- el cambio que tuvo fue tan notorio que termino de romperle el corazón y hundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba._

_A pesar que sus ojos se había apagado, no había reaccionado como Edward esperaba, tal vez gritarle y correrlo de la casa o largarse a llorar pero… fue todo lo contrario._

_-¿la amas?_

_-¡Dios, no! Bella no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy…_

_-¿Cuántas veces?_

_-una sola vez y no sabes…-Edward quería decirle cuan arrepentido estaba pero ella solo lo cortaba, por lo que él decidió ir al ritmo que ella quisiera._

_-¿aspiras volver a hacerlo?_

_-¡NO!_

_Ella asintió ausente, sin ninguna lágrima o señales de estas en su rostro._

_-ya la cena esta lista, yo no tengo hambre._

_-Bella…- pero ella ya no estaba a su vista, había salido rumbo a la segunda planta dejándolo solo con su alma vacía. Decidió darle su espacio para que ella pudiera decidir qué haría. Cuando subió una hora después la encontró dormida tranquilamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente sin saber si esta sería la última vez que lo haría. _

_Pero al día siguiente Bella no paro de sorprenderlo, se despertó tranquilamente como si fuera cualquier otro día, preparo el desayuno y le escogió la ropa a Edward. Fue cuando los dos estaban yéndose para el trabajo que él no lo pudo soportar más y con el corazón en un hilo decidió arriesgarse a preguntar._

_-Bella…_

_-¿me amas Edward?_

_-tu eres mi vida_

_-eso es lo único que importa._

_Le dio un beso y se fue al trabajo como cualquier otro día, y eso mismo paso por los siguientes tres meses. Bella y el actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como la hermosa pareja que eran._

_Y es por eso que se sorprendió tanto cuando hoy de la nada le sacaba ese error en cara y decidía irse de su nido de amor._

Levanto la cabeza cuando escucho un golpe contra el suelo de madera, la señal de que la maleta estaba hecha y Bella lista para irse. Ella estaba parada delante de él mirándolo con el enorme dolor que ambos compartían.

-no me dejes amor… por favor… no lo hagas- cuando la abrazo desde su posición pudo sentir la vibración de su vientre debido a los sollozos.

-pensé que me dejarías ir.

-no tengo otra opción pero eso no quita que te ruegue, así tenga que arrodillarme.

Ella no respondió pero le acaricio el cabello cobrizo como siempre lo hacía sobre todo después de cada noche apasionada. No supo cuánto tiempo duraron en esa posición pero sin duda acabo muy pronto porque sintió que solo fue un segundo cuando Bella se separó.

-es hora de que me vaya.

-¿A dónde iras?

-no lo sé…

-quédate

-Edward…

-bien, pero si quieres me voy yo…

-¡no! No podría estar aquí y ya es hora de irme.

Él vio como ella tomo su maleta, se había cambiado a ropa tranquila de jean y converse. Si no se estuviese yendo de su lado seguramente la hubiera besado, quitado la sexy pijama y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-déjame, yo llevo la maleta- los dos bajaron las escaleras y sin saberlo ambos recordando el día que habían comprado la casa recordando que era perfecta para amarse eternamente. ¿Cómo era posible que uno de ellos se estuviese yendo ahora?

Al salir los recibió el agua fría que caía del cielo.

-¿te iras en el volvo?

-ese es tu carro

-Bella… lo que es tuyo es mío.

-cuando estamos juntos, a partir de hoy no es el caso.

-¡NO! Siempre estaremos juntos, mi alma siempre estará a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver…

-solo guarda la maleta en la range rover- y el cobrizo solo le hizo caso, aunque eso fuera lo menos que deseaba hacer, así como también le abrió la puerta porque eso es lo que los caballeros hacen.

-Edward yo te amo, créeme.

-no tengo duda de eso.

-bien, pero esto no es sano para mí, no soy… capaz de superarlo.

¿Qué podías responder a un comentario así? Nada; sobre todo si no conseguías tu voz por el dolor que te llenaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar besarla por última vez, gran decepción que se llevó cuando ella rodo la cara.

-no lo hagas… si me besas corro el riesgo de quedarme

-entonces te besare mil veces.

-Edward… sin sintieras mi dolor no hicieras comentarios así.

-seguramente es igual al mío.

-yo fui la traicionada.

-y yo soy el imbécil…

-ya no digas más nada… adiós Edward- con un suspiro resignado se montó y encendió el auto.

-hasta muy pronto, amor.

Bella negó con la cabeza y arranco la range rover viendo por el retrovisor a Edward siendo mojado por las gotas de lluvia que se confundían con sus lágrimas. Era la viva imagen de la desolación y tristeza; en ese momento no había más nadie que se sintiera tan mal como él… aunque Bella le daba competencia.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡HOLA!**

Acá llego con una nueva historia que me ha llevado rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo pero no la quise publicar hasta tenerla bastante adelantada. Ya tengo unos 10 capítulos hechos así que no se preocupen por si tardare en actualizar.

Espero que les guste y dejen review

13/07/2011


	2. ¿sola?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_La soledad es hermosa cuando se tiene con quien compartirla"_

**Capítulo 2: ¿sola?**

Ella manejaba sin rumbo, únicamente con sus lágrimas y dolor de compañía. Fue cuando llevaba 20 minutos manejando que decidió detenerse y decidir a donde podría ir. ¿A qué una amiga tal vez? Que decepción se llevó al darse cuenta que las únicas amigas que tenía, al menos en la ciudad, eran sus cuñadas y allá era el último lugar al que quería ir. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida girara en torno a su esposo? Y lo peor es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

¿Entonces donde podría ir? Y a su mente llego rápidamente el nombre de su mejor amigo, solo esperaba que no estuviese en un momento fogoso.

Encendió el auto y emprendió camino, afortunadamente llego rápidamente y se bajó dejándose empapar por la lluvia. Un recuerdo llego rápidamente; cuando Edward la beso por primera vez el clima estaba muy parecido al de hoy, pero eso no le importó porque sentir el sabor de Edward con su lengua era mucho más importante. ¿Oh, Edward, cómo pudiste hacernos esto? A sus ojos llego nuevamente la decepción que sentía, causando que volviera a llorar.

Decidió tomar camino a la casa de su amigo y tocar el timbre rápidamente y repetidas veces despertando a Jacob que se encontraba en su quinto sueño. Camino hacia la puerta confundido de quien podría tocar la puerta a estas horas.

-ya voy, demonios- grito cuando el timbre sonó como por doceava vez en un minuto. ¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntó a sí mismo. La sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la puerta fue enorme; él podría llegar hasta pensar que un duende verde estaría en su puerta, pero nunca imagino que sería su mejor amiga completamente empapada, con los ojos y nariz rojos muestras de haber llorado. Y con una tristeza que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?-pregunto Bella con una vocecita rota y tan pequeña como la de un huérfano.

Una tristeza lo embargo al ver la vulnerabilidad de su amiga, sus instintos lo llevaron a abrazarla fuertemente resguardándola de los demonios que la atormentaban; no le importó el impacto frio que sufrió su cuerpo cálido. Las ropas mojadas de Bella lo empaparon a él que solo llevaba unos bóxer.

Bella al sentir esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor brindándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos se volvió a desatar a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible tener tantas lagrimas? Lo triste es que ahora era que le quedaban; llevaba tres meses reprimiendo ese dolor y lágrimas; y ahora que los había dejado fluir arrasarían con todo a su paso.

Se sentía tan agotada mental y físicamente que solo quería acostarse y tomar té. Aunque en los brazos de Jake se sentía muy bien.

-entonces… ¿me puedo quedar?

-nena, sabes que tu casa es mi casa.

-gracias…

-vamos adentro a que te des un baño y cambies esa ropa.

Jacob la guio dentro aun en la presión de sus brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación dejándola en la cama mientras buscaba una toalla y la secaba como si fuera una bebe.

-¿quieres una camisa?

-yo… yo tengo una maleta de ropa.

-entonces metete a bañar mientras yo la busco.

-no me quiero bañar…

-nena… te vas a enfermar. Dame las llaves de la camioneta y báñate- ella resignada y porque no quería estar más mojada le dio las llaves a Jacob que con un beso en su frente salió del cuarto.

Mientras Jacob buscaba la maleta ella se metía en el baño; era tan extraño estar en un ambiente tan masculino y que Edward no tuviera nada que ver con él. Jacob era tan diferente, su olor era el de la canela y madera y todo era tan desordenado; todo lo contrario a su marido que era la personificación del orden.

Lo bueno de tantas diferencias es que se pudo dedicar bien a ducharse procurando lavarse la cara tratando de borrar los rastros de lágrimas.

-¡Bells, acá esta tu maleta! Iré a preparar té.

Fue mientras se secaba que se dio cuenta que Jacob y Edward usaban la misma crema de afeitar y eso trajo una nueva ola de lágrimas y cuando intento detenerlas decidió dejarlas fluir, tal vez así el dolor desapareciera.

Cuando bajo totalmente bañada y secada el olor de té caliente la envolvió relajándola automáticamente.

-es té de manzanilla, supuestamente relaja y ayuda a dormir

-gracias Jake.

Los dos se sentaron en la sala de la cocina. Él con anticipación y ella nerviosa por cómo iba contarle, pero sobretodo como reaccionaria él.

-así que… ¿me vas a decir el motivo por el cual estas en mi casa a la 1am?-la intriga fue la causante del tono demándate en su tono de voz, del cual se arrepintió rápidamente al ver la trasformación de su amiga.

-Jake… él…él…-la voz de Bella había vuelto a ser la misma que cuando pidió quedarse.

-¿Edward?

-él me fui infiel

Era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta a otra persona y eso fue lo último que necesito para liberar todo el dolor de su alma; las lágrimas y sollozos volvieron más fuertes que nunca.

-bella, cariño… -Jake no sabía que decirle, por lo que solo la abrazo permitiendo que sus lágrimas empaparan su camisa recién adquirida.

-oh Jake…- ella lloraba tanto que su cuerpo se sacudía como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico, pero era mejor sacarse todo eso que la llevaba carcomiendo tanto tiempo. Esa noche había llorado todo lo que no había hecho en 3 meses; eran 90 días con un nudo en la garganta, 90 días tratando de creer que Edward no la volvería a engañar, 90 días tratando de ser la misma chica de siempre y al parecer había aprendido a mentir porque nadie se había dado cuenta, el único que le pregunto una vez fue el hombre que la rodeaba en estos momentos.

Realmente creía que se podría llegar a deshidratar por la cantidad de agua salada que liberaban sus ojos, y lo peor es que estaba segura de que aún no se acababa; aunque ella ya estaba cansada, no quería seguir así, no quería sentir más dolor, pero eso era lo que le tocaba porque después de todo ¿Cuándo escuchaba el cerebro al corazón?

Su corazón sentía tal dolor que el orgulloso cerebro no podía hacer nada para controlarlo, solo permitirle a Bella los movimientos que la llevaran a un lugar donde sentirse segura.

Ella probablemente hubiera podido ir a un hotel, pero allí la soledad sería inminente y a pesar de que hoy había decidido ser una mujer soltera no deseaba que cuatro paredes se lo recordaran; además en ese hotel no tendría el apoyo que solo puede ser brindando por un mejor amigo, en el hotel seguramente se hubiera colocado en posición fetal y dejarse atrapar por el dolor, pero acá tenía unos brazos que amainaban su sufrimiento porque le recordaban que no estaba sola.

A pesar de que era soltera no quería que eso fuera sinónimo de soledad. Ese era su gran temor, tal vez un poco exagerado porque muchas mujeres de 26 años aun no conocían el amor de su vida y estaban solas disfrutando de su vida. Todo lo contrario a su caso; se casó con Edward a los 18 años apenas salió del instituto, fueron a dartmouth, donde no salió de fiesta, ni se unió a una fraternidad, no tuvo experiencias locas, nunca se reuniría con compañeros a reírse de sus locuras. No, ella no; porque su vida únicamente giro en torno a las clases y Edward; ni siquiera tuvo la experiencia de un trabajo de época universitaria porque cuando quiso intentarlo su marido no la dejo alegando que ella no necesitaba eso porque él la mantenía a costilla de su padre, pero lo hacía; ella como toda mujer domada acepto su decisión y se dedicó a estudiar y ser una excelente ama de casa. Esa fue su rutina cuatro años seguidos hasta que se graduó y consiguió pasantía en una editorial donde trabajo como por un año hasta que Edward termino la carrera y se fueron a Seattle donde él había conseguido un buen trabajo y ella también gracias a la recomendación de Jacob.

Los siguientes cuatro años fueron de la misma forma; trabajo, ser ama de casa y dormir junto a Edward. Los domingos iban a Forks donde los Cullen siempre se reunían y ella veía a su padre. Ni siquiera habían viajado porque Edward quería formarse un nombre en el mundo de la medicina sin tener que vivir bajo la sombra de su padre; trabajaba siempre, mañana, tarde y noche pero ella lo toleraba porque lo amaba.

Cuando habían hablado de hijos la excusa fue la misma, esperar que los dos estuvieran satisfechos profesionalmente para poder darle todo lo que deseaban. A pesar de que ella estaba feliz con su trabajo entendió a Edward y decidió esperar.

Se había callado a sí misma, dejándose pisotear por Edward. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía…

Tal vez por miedo a perderlo; tanto que hizo para mantenerlo feliz y a su lado para que él a la primera oportunidad fuera ido a los brazos de Tanya.

Ella dio todo de sí, se mordió la lengua mil veces, se dejó pisotear, dejo de lado sus deseos, se convirtió en una seguidora, una copia de las mujeres de 1800, dejo de lado su autoestima. Todo eso y ¿para qué? ¿Para acabar sola, con el alma destrozada y en riesgo de deshidratarse?

¡NO! Ella no estaba sola. Tenía un padre, una madre, una madrastra, un padrastro, un Jacob y algunos amigos que la amaban. Pero sobretodo las cosas se tenían a sí misma y eso era más que suficiente.

Sus familiares le brindaban apoyo, justo como lo estaba haciendo Jake ahora mismo. Bella entendió que él no sabía que decirle, por lo que la abrazaba fuertemente y ella se dejaba hacer.

-tomate el té que se enfriara y ve a dormir-su parte cabezota quiso replicar a las palabras de Jacob, pero a decir verdad sus ojos estaban tan agotados que se cerraban solos, dormiría sin necesidad de tomarse él te pero no lo podría despreciar, por lo que lo tomo rápidamente ante la mirada fija y aprobatoria de Jake. Seguramente había durado mucho rato abrazados, ella pensando en toda su vida en los últimos años y él tratando de encontrar palabras para darle apoyo a su amiga.

-vamos a que duermas- Jacob la rodeo con un brazo y la llevo a su habitación; él dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes para la comodidad de su amiga. Su cama era muy cómoda y ella lo que más necesitaba era descansar-duerme bien, nena.

-quédate conmigo- el ruego de Bella calentaría hasta el corazón más frio, y todo producto de la necesidad de estar acompañada.

-Bella…

-Por favor, solo por hoy- no deseaba estar sola, si veía sin un acompañante en una cama tan grande las lágrimas volverían a caer y ella ya no quería llorar más.

¿Sería buena idea? Pensó Jacob. Ellos ya no eran los chiquillos de 17 años que compartían todo.

-por favor…

Pero seguían siendo mejores amigos, casi hermanos y él apoyaría a su hermanita. Así que se acostó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-superaremos esto nena y yo estaré a tu lado en cada etapa.

"No, definitivamente no estoy sola" fue el último pensamiento de Bella antes de abrazar a Morfeo.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

Hoolis!

Acá nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic :D

Espero que les guste; a mí me dio extremo dolor cuando lo escribí porque quería demostrar el enorme dolor que Bella estaba sintiendo y no sé si lo conseguí. Aunque realmente no sabría cómo porque nunca he pasado por una traición, afortunadamente.

Actualice una semana después, así que posiblemente así sea siempre.

Chicas les digo que si no les gusta mi fic pues bueno… yo no les estoy pagando por leerlo, de hecho ustedes me pagan con review :D así que no puedo hacer nada si mi visión no es de su agrado.

Gracias a: mimabells, Xiomy, , maissa por dejar review. Y a las que no tiene cuenta les respondo por acá:

Antuss: gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gusto :D ciertamente de veras esperar la continuación de fic para ver si siguen juntos o no. Yo prefiero que lo hubiera dicho porque la conciencia es el peor de nuestros enemigos. Espero poder seguir leyéndote.

Anónimo: gracias por comentar, de verdad que una traición es de lo peor y no había escuchado eso de que es ms difícil reconquistar que conquistar. Lo tendré en cuenta. Tendrás que esperar para ver qué pasa con cada personaje.

Ary: muchas gracias por tu opinión, pero particularmente a mi me gusta mucho la trama por lo que seguiré publicando.


	3. perdida

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Solo ocurre una pérdida real de amor cuando pierdes algo que amas más que a ti mismo"_

**Capítulo 3: perdida**

¿Es posible ser tan estúpido como para tenerlo todo y dejarlo ir?

Si, era posible. Edward era ese hombre. Él tenía todo lo que una persona podría desear; una buena carrera, excelente posición económica, linda familia, pero sobretodo amor. Había tenido la satisfacción de tener a su lado a la mejor mujer del mundo, el amor de su vida que por una extraña vuelta del destino también lo amaba.

Su mujer era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, amable, compasiva, cariñosa, apasionada y sobretodo sexy; tenía un cuerpo digno de modelo. Su sonrisa era cautivadora y exquisita en la intimidad. Ella era su complemento perfecto. Cuando él era demasiado ordenado, ella llegaba con un poco de desorden; cuando era muy testarudo, ella lo era aún más obligándole a ceder; cuando era muy serio, ella lo hacía sonreír.

Ella, Bella, la única mujer que había tenido en su vida. Ella fue su primera novia formal, su primera vez, su primer amor. Ella era todas las primeras, pero sobretodo la única. Él quería que ella fuera la única en su vida, ninguna mujer lo haría sentir todo lo que Bella le causaba.

Ella le aceleraba el corazón con tan solo una sonrisa, causaba miles de descargas y choques eléctricos con tan solo un toque, provocaba que su cuerpo cayera en combustión espontánea con solo una mirada.

¿Por qué no la cuido? ¿Por qué si tenía el tesoro más deseado lo había dejado partir? ¿Por qué el tenía que ser tan estúpido? Tenía todo y lo dejo ir.

Ahora solo le quedaba ver como una camioneta se llevaba al motor de su vida; ella era la gasolina que lo impulsaba a levantarse cada mañana y a sobrevivir las largas jornadas en el hospital. Sin ella no sabía que sería de su vida.

Al menos en los próximos minutos debía entrar a la casa; la lluvia lo empapaba enfriándolo al instante y lo menos que deseaba ahora era un resfriado.

Lentamente obligo a sus pies a moverse con parsimonia rumbo a su casa; horas antes era su nidito de amor y hogar, pero sin Bella allí se había convertido en una casa fría sin pena ni gloria.

Ya las ansias por atravesar el umbral percibir esa esencia hogareña había desaparecido, lo cual era totalmente entendible ya que la que la despertaba era Bella.

Cuando cruzo la puerta recordó la primera vez que Bella y el la cruzaron. Acababan de llegar de New Hampshire para comenzar completamente la vida de adultos. La había cargado completamente ansioso por estrenar la casa; lo que no se esperaban ninguno fue que su hermana Alice planeara una fiesta de bienvenida con todo sus familiares y amigos interrumpiendo su momento de pasión; ese día Bella había alcanzado el nivel máximo de sonrojo.

Una sonrisa alumbro su cara al recordar como Bella había ocultado el rostro en su cuello susurrando una y otra vez: ¡qué vergüenza! Todavía hoy Emmet de vez en cuando sacaba el tema a colación y ella se ponía tan roja como ese día.

Al entrar a la casa entendió perfectamente cuando Bella le dijo que no soportaría estar en esa casa; el lugar resplandecía una felicidad que ninguno de los dos sentía. Cada lugar que recorría tenía que ver con Bella, a cada paso había recuerdos de ese amor que se les fue y era tan difícil; su respiración se basaba en jadeos entrecortados producto del llanto.

Se sentía tan mal al estar rodeado del aroma a fresas que no sabía si sería capaz de ir a la habitación, porque seguramente se desparramaría en el suelo a colocarse en posición fetal y llorar toda la noche.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Beber? Nunca le había agradado demasiado el alcohol, de paso la resaca era lo peor del mundo.

¿Llorar? Ya casi no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar.

Suponía que lo que podía hacer era regodearse en su tristeza; por lo que camino lentamente al buro de la sala donde estaban fotos de ellos en blanco y negro. Estaban organizadas en orden cronológico, la primera de la época de secundaria, bueno el final de esta porque los dos salían vestidos elegantemente en la fiesta de graduación; la siguiente era del día de su boda específicamente en el momento del beso cuando Edward la había levantado unos quinces centímetros del firmamento para poder besarla más cómodamente, esa foto daba paso a la de la luna de miel en aquella isla paradisiaca donde se habían amado fervientemente tanto que se evidenciaba en esa foto donde se besaban con el mar de fondo y ya la última había sido cuando decoraban esta casa, se les veía tan felices y relajados que era difícil creer que en cuatro años después estarían separados y él solo en esta casa tan grande.

Tomo la primera foto y se sentó en el sofá con la foto en la mano mirándola fijamente y se dedicó a recordar su vida. Desde que vio a Bella en el laboratorio de biología a los 17 años supo que ella era una mujer perfecta y cuando se enteró que ella se sentía atraída se alegró enormemente; su relación siempre fue perfecta, la época de la universidad había sido un poco difícil por el gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer al aprender el funcionamiento de cada miembro del cuerpo aunque todo se le olvidaba en cuanto entraba a su casa y era recibido por el amor de su vida, brindándole el cariño que era tan necesario. Cuando Bella lo sonreía sus problemas cesaban; tal vez actuó egoístamente cuando no la sacaba a pasear tan seguido o al pedirle que no trabajara pero eso solo se debía a que ella era su benzodiacepina personal y lo que a él más le gustaba en el mundo era pasar tiempo a su lado y tener la oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Era tanto su empeño en hacerlo que se enfocó demasiado en el trabajo para poder lograr un capital y darle una buena vida y después poder dedicarse a hacerlo un montón de bebes a su mujer. Bella muchas veces le señalo su ausencia pero él ya se había comprometido sabiendo que una vez logrado su cometido podría disfrutar su matrimonio.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que la presión del trabajo y la ausencia de su droga personal le jugarían una mala pasada causando que cometiera un error garrafal?

¿Era esa su excusa? No, por supuesto que no porque estaba seguro que otros hombres habían sido sometidos a muchas más presiones y aun así no traicionaban a sus excelentes mujeres. Él solo lo había hecho porque era semejante estúpido. Pero no podía perderla. Permitirle alejarse de su lado seria como si una persona se abstuviera del ingreso de oxígeno a conciencia; o un perro hambriento que tuviera un hueso al frente pero decide no consumirlo.

Todos esos ejemplos eran completamente ilógicos y eso se debía a que los personajes eran tan estúpidos, porque… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría inhalar oxigeno? ¿Por qué querría sentir el ardor en los pulmones o la presión y ansiedad en el pecho que exige gritos un poco de aire?

Nada de eso era lógico, solo una persona desequilibrada se permite sufrir de esa manera. Porque nadie sano, o al menos en el punto de vista de Edward, querría sentir el apretujo en su corazón, las lágrimas por las mejillas y ese nudo en la garganta. NO, era un dolor demasiado grande. Era tan grande que no cabía en su cuerpo de 1.90 m.

Y era por eso que estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto para mitigar ese dolor. Él no seria las manos que limitan la entrada de oxígeno, no seria las pesadas piernas que no permiten al perro moverse para consumir su alimento.

Tendría que hacer algo, tenía que asegurarse que haría todo lo posible por recuperar a su mujer; si después ella decidía irse igual, él al menos podría tener la seguridad que lo intento.

Y tuvo una epifanía, tenía que reconquistarla. Mostrarle lo importante que era ella en su vida.

En la adolescencia no tuvo la oportunidad de conquistarla demasiado porque la atracción había sido instantánea. Esta vez debía ser diferente, tendría que hacerla sentir especial pero sobretodo tenía que hacerla volver.

Estaba tan decidido a volver a tenerla que paso toda la noche ideando un plan de acción. Decidió que cada día y cada cita seria toda una aventura. Debía decidir el tiempo que demoraría en cumplir todo y decidió que todo dependería de la cooperación de Bella.

Miro nuevamente hacia la foto de su mano y sintió expectativas por primera vez en la noche.

"me encargare de que vuelvas a mi, estoy decidido a hacerlo amor" fue su pensamiento antes de recostarse mejor en el sofá sonriendo ansioso por verla al día siguiente.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

Sé que yo dije que iba a actualizar todos los miércoles y honestamente llevo como dos miércoles sin actualizar pero es que vino una familia de otro estado y pues me era incomodo transcribir todo al frente de ellos. Porque yo tengo los capítulos en un cuaderno y después los paso.

Además que tengo un problema en la columna y durar tan solo una hora en la silla de la computadora me duele demasiado. Pero sobreviviré, o eso espero.

Gracias a todas las que comentaron en esta capitulo anterior y que me agregaron.

Creo que respondí a todas las chicas que tienen cuenta y a las que no pues lo hago por acá.

**Yanu:** ¡gracias! Qué bueno que te regusto, espero que eso siga así. Lo de Jake pues tendrás que esperar jeje

**Loquibell:** que bueno te gusto. Realmente creo que la infidelidad es lo peor, de hecho me costó un poco crear este fic por eso. Pero como dices hay que establecer a que grado fue la traición, procure que no fuera una traición tan grande porque de esa manera si que me darían ganas de matar a Ed jaja. Espero que te siga gustando y poder seguir leyendo tu opinión.

**TATITA:** gracias por dejar tu opinión, para mi es indispensable leerla. De verdad que Bella se debe encontrar a sí misma, se dejó manipular muchos años y ahora tiene que imponerse. Lo de Jake yo creo que se puede lograr la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer y muchas veces ellos te pueden brindar más apoyo que la misma mujer. Gracias por comentar fue muy valioso leerte espero poder seguir haciéndolo.


	4. oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"_

**Capítulo 4: oportunidad**

El sol de la mañana llego a los parpados de Bella para sacarla de su placentero sueño. Había sido extraño dormir tan bien como lo hizo, cualquiera pensaría que las pesadillas la atormentarían o tal vez el dolor seria mayor que el agotamiento pero realmente había sido la mejor noche que había pasado en meses, en tres meses para ser exactos.

Posiblemente toda la tranquilidad se debía a que su conciencia estaba tranquila; su mujer orgullosa, miembro del siglo XXI interna estaba satisfecha con todas las decisiones que Bella había tomado la noche anterior. Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto, cada lágrima había valido la pena porque todo era con la finalidad de encontrarse a sí misma.

Ya había quedado claro que se había dejado pisotear por su marido, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era reencontrarse; tenía que descubrir quién era Isabella Swan. Tenía que conseguir una personalidad sin ser la novia o esposa de Edward Cullen. Estaba decidida, iba a ser una nueva Bella el problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¿te quedaras toda la mañana pensando para evitar el trabajo?- la voz de Jacob la sorprendió pero a la vez la relajo por ese tono burlón que casi nunca dejaba de lado.

-¿crees que podría faltar?- la cama la invitaba a quedarse todo el día disfrutando de la comodidad.

-¿realmente quieres faltar?- Bella suspiro por el tono irónico de su amigo, y es que los dos sabían que ella era demasiado responsable, era capaz de ir incluso con un cólico de los mil demonios. Y hoy odiaba ser tan correcta.

-desearía ser tan floja como tú-la risa de Jake fue lo que le dio las energías para levantarse y superar el día.

-bueno, nena, es difícil yo llevo toda mi vida practicando para ser una total y completa morsa.

-jajaja, te debe haber costado demasiado- se sentía tan relajada y pacifica; era feliz al no tener que demostrar ser una persona perfecta, una ama de casa que debe esperar a su esposo con una deliciosa comida y satisfacerlo.

Muchas veces se habla de las mujeres de la NBA que tienen una vida dura apoyando a sus esposos en una carrera tan dura, pero nadie nunca habla de las esposas de los médicos ¿acaso ese no era un trabajo jodidamente difícil?

Ella había sobrellevado los turnos de la mañana, mediodía y los nocturnos. Las guardias, los pacientes que necesitan ser atendidos de emergencia, los tormentos del perder un paciente. Todo lo que implicaba ser médico ella lo había vivido pero como actriz de reparto. Ella estuvo en todo el proceso pero no llevaba crédito.

Cuando Edward estaba tan deprimido por la muerte de un paciente y no deseaba ir al trabajo ella era la que daba todo de sí para animarlo y motivarlo; pero cuando él aparecía al día siguiente tan fuerte como siempre todos señalaban el temple que poseía el doctor Cullen Jr. ¿Y Bella, la esposa? Nada, ella no figuraba para nada en la foto.

¿Era egoísta por querer dejar de ser Robín? Edward siempre era Batman hasta Superman, siempre el número 1. Estaba cansada de ser Robín o Lois Lane; por una vez quería ser Superman.

Pero esta nueva Bella, con la que tenía que encontrarse se encargaría de ser tan protagonista como esos súper héroes; el mundo se tenía que preparar porque ella estaba ser dispuesta a ser número 1.

-deja de romperte la cabeza y vete a bañar- ¿Cómo era posible que Jacob la conociera tan bien? Siempre sabía lo que ella sentía y ahora sabía que ella no podía dejar de pensar en su matrimonio fallido- en serio, vete a bañar para que no lleguemos tarde.

-¿esa es tu manera decente de decirme que huelo mal?

-no sabía cómo decírtelo sin hacerte sentir mal- Bella solo lo golpeo mientras él se carcajeaba fuertemente.

-¿Dónde me baño?

-en el baño del cuarto, duh, yo me bañare abajo ¡vamos a comenzar el día!

Se levantó de la cama lentamente dispuesta a empezar el primer día de su nueva vida.

Fue después de bañarse, mientras se vestía que se dio cuenta que tendría que ir a su casa a buscar más ropa porque tal vez por el apuro solo empaco para unos tres o cuatro días. Aunque realmente le daba miedo pensar cuanta ropa tenía que buscar, si buscaba toda su ropa significaría que no había marcha atrás y a pesar de que esa había sido su decisión le daba miedo pensar que era sin retorno. Tal vez ese mismo miedo era el que la había hecho miserable por tres meses, pero cuando decidió dejarlo de lado se sintió tan plena y eso era lo que tenía que hacer; arriesgarse y dejar de lado el miedo.

Decidida se vistió y bajo las escaleras encontrándose a Jake en la cocina con unas tazas de café; fue como un deja vú de la noche anterior solo que esta vez ella no estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-andando que se hace tarde, toma el café rápido. Solo tomo unos sorbos porque realmente se les iba a hacer tarde.

Jacob se encontraba muy nervioso mientras manejaba y Bella se dio cuenta obviamente.

-escúpelo, pareciera que sufres un ataque de ansiedad- ella trato de hacer un comentario jocoso pero a decir verdad estaba aterrada del discurso "te lo dije" que él le iba a dar.

-lo estoy padeciendo- era gracioso e inquietante ver a Jacob tan nervioso dejando de lado su humor-realmente no sé muy bien como decir esto porque a pesar de que siempre te dije que tuvieras cuidado porque algo así te podía suceder nunca imagine que él realmente te hiciera algo así, porque joder ese hombre te mira como si fueras una coca cola en el desierto- no sabía que decir, porque si bien pudiera ser cierto que la amaba también la hacía sufrir- el punto es que recapacites cada decisión que tomes pero sea la que sea yo estaré allí para ti, como siempre porque eres mi Bella, ya sabes Jacob y Bella por siempre.

-por siempre- confirmó Bella.

-eso fue un discurso de mujercita- pero Bella sonrió porque había sido conmovedor. Y como él había dicho eran Jacob y Bella por siempre; él era simplemente su Jacob, su relación era tan fuerte y con tal conexión que no era posible etiquetarlos. Eran más que amigos pero con una camadería que no era propia de hermanos. No era que tuvieran una relación o intimidad amorosa sino que su lazo era porque ellos se amaban, no porque tenían que hacerlo al compartir sangre. Porque ellos eran Jacob y Bella y se apoyarían por siempre.

Siempre juntos incluso en el trabajo, al que acababan de llegar.

Se bajaron del auto de Jake y caminaron juntos a la sede de la editorial; claro que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse a Edward en la entrada al parecer esperándola.

Jacob la sorprendió al mantenerse muy calmado, ella esperaba que él se tensara y tal vez le lanzara un gruñido a su marido, pero nada. Simplemente actuó como si al frente no hubiera nadie.

-Bella- ¿era cruel de su parte sentirse feliz al verlo tan miserable? Tal vez si era cruel, pero al menos así sentía el dolor a carne viva.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces acá?- su voz denotaba la duda que tenía en su cabeza ¿no le iba a dar su espacio? ¿No la iba a dejar ir? Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba acá invadiendo su espacio laboral?

-tenía que hablar contigo y sabía que era posible que no contestaras mis llamadas- odiaba que la conociera tan bien, porque era cierto que si llamaba no le iba a contestar -¿podemos hablar, por favor?

-está bien, vamos de una vez- una parte de ella no deseaba ir pero sabía que era necesario y cuanto antes mejor- Jacob, cúbreme un momento por favor.

Jacob asintió y camino dentro sin siquiera mirar a Edward.

-vamos al café de la esquina- Edward solo asintió y los dos caminaron en silencio, pero creía que por primera vez era realmente incómodo. Al menos llegaron rápidamente y pudieron hablar con la cajera, que como es común se le quedo mirando coquetamente a su marido y como siempre ella se molestó, al menos eso no había cambiado.

-¿Cómo estás?- esa fue la pregunta que hizo el cobrizo a penas se sentaron.

-he estado mejor- comentario completamente cierto, no estaba muriendo pero sin duda había tenido mejores momentos- ¿y tú?

-estoy pésimo y es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Edward…- realmente no quería escuchar un discurso de súplica, tenía que ser fuerte.

-no, escúchame por favor. Yo sé que es difícil pero tienes que volver- su corazón tembló un poco al ver a Edward tan vulnerable, a pesar de que la oración sonaba como una orden, realmente su tono era de lamento y suplica. Después de todo no es lo que se dice sino como se dice, aunque eso igual no cambiaba nada.

-Edward por favor… ya te dije que no puedo, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad- auch, todavía era duro decir la palabra.

-y es por eso que estoy acá, por favor amor déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cómo?- estaba intrigada pero también feliz de importarle lo suficiente como para intentar recuperarla.

-reconquistándote- ¿Qué? Realmente no se imaginaba eso, pero se sentía halagada. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de si debía aceptar, le emocionada ser cortejada como no pudo ser en la adolescencia pero el miedo siempre estaba acechando. Tal vez se cansaría e hacer tantos esfuerzos y simplemente la dejaría ir.

-no lo sé…-respondió sinceramente como acostumbraba.

-por favor, amor. Aunque sea un mes- ¿un mes no sería demasiado tiempo y a la final se cansaría?

-¿un mes? ¿No es demasiado?- realmente le daba miedo que él se cansara.

-un mes no es nada con lo que podría hacer pero no quiero ser demasiado acosador. Así que… mañana es 8 de julio, dame hasta el 8 de agosto para reconquistarte.

-no lo sé…

-por favor, déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión, por favor sé que lo que hice estuvo fatal y me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida pero déjame remediarlo; si al final de un mes igual te quieres ir pues te dejare en libertad pero permíteme intentarlo.

¿Sería lo correcto aceptar? Tenía miedo de aceptar pero aún mas miedo tenia de decir que no y rendirse sin luchar.

-está bien, un mes- y la sonrisa de Edward fue radiante.

Le había dado una oportunidad y realmente esperaba no haberse equivocado.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

¡Hola!

Acá nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Realmente no me convenció demasiado pero fue lo mejor que salió.

Espero que no juzguen a Bella si está muy rencorosa, todavía la herida está fresca y ese es el resultado. Tal vez le está echando demasiadas culpas a Edward, porque el que se deja pisotear es porque quiere pero esperemos que más adelante Bella entienda que ella también cometió errores. Ya el próximo capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva y veremos que tal les va en su primer día del mes.

Esta vez volví a actualizar a la semana espero poder siempre cumplir con la fecha.

Gracias nuevamente a todas las que me leen y dejan comentario, y a las que no igual gracias. Las quiero.

A las que tienen cuenta creo que les respondí y a las que no saben que lo hago por acá.

**LOQUIBELL: **hola, si tú te sientes especial cuando te respondo imagínate como me siento yo al saber que te gusta el fic. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y dejes tu opinión. Como dices solo fue una vez y solo por eso me esmero en escribir los Edward Pov porque si hubiera sido más de una vez fuera un maldito jaja. Me pareció muy fuerte lo de tu madre, solo un gran amor resiste un golpe como ese, pero cuando es puro sobrevive todo. Gracias a ti por leerme. XOXO


	5. cita 1:Optimismo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_es más fácil conquistar que reconquistar a un viejo amor"_

**Capítulo 5: optimista **

Bella había dicho que sí, me dio luz verde para reconquistarla. Honestamente si me hubiera dicho que no posiblemente igual lo hubiera intentado, porque no la dejaría ir sin luchar, pero que ella hubiera aceptado hacia todo más fácil.

Estaba ansioso porque llegue mañana y empezar todo, cuanto antes mejor porque no estaba dispuesto a pasar otra noche como la anterior. Cuando Bella pregunto cómo se encontraba, le dijo pésimo lo cual era totalmente cierto; había sido la peor noche de su vida, no había podido dormir, la extrañaba al extremo y no paraba de preguntarse dónde estaría.

Cuando la vio llegar con Jacob tuvo una serie de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se alegraba de que hubiera ido con él. Edward sabía que el moreno la protegería por sobre todas las cosas y con él era mejor que cualquier hotel. Pero por supuesto su lado cavernícola siempre estaba presente ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Jacob se aprovechó del estado vulnerable de su mujer? Muy amigos podían ser pero eran hombre y mujer. ¿Bella se dejaría manipular?

Nunca se había sentido cómodo con la cercanía que esos dos tenían. Desde que conoció a Bella tenia a Jacob en su vida y desde esa época padecían de esa necesidad de estar el uno con el otro. Cuando Bella tomaba una decisión necesitaba ir corriendo a contárselo a Jacob, cuando estaban juntos no paraban de hablar y hablar, cuando vivieron en New Hampshire la factura del teléfono era altísima porque ellos duraban horas eternas charlando. La primera vez que Bella falto a un cumpleaños de su amigo duro toda la noche llorando y joder que Bella casi nunca lloraba, ella guardaba sus sentimientos ¡siempre!

Era por todo ese amor que ellos se profesaban lo que le preocupaba tanto ¿tal vez ahora que él había metido la pata Jacob iría a sustituirlo? ¿Bella estaba dispuesta a pasar la página y empezar algo nuevo con Jacob? Todas esas preguntas amenazaban con romperle la cabeza y acribillarle el corazón.

Esa inseguridad que comenzaba a desarrollar hacia la mujer que era el amor de su vida lo incomodaba, no saber dónde estaba ella era un sufrimiento, la incertidumbre de si hacia algo o no con Jacob le estaba jodiendo la vida. Y maldición no llevaba ni 24 horas lejos de ella. ¿Cómo haría para soportar un mes completo con esa presión en el pecho? Su alma no le permitía si quiera considerar una negativa de parte de Bella, estaba casi 100% seguro que ella diría que sí y podrían continuar con su matrimonio como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Demasiado entusiasta? ¿Sobrevaloraba el amor que Bella sentía por él? ¿Subestimaba el inicuo acto que había cometido? No, él sabía que el amor que Bella sentía por él era igual de gigante que el suyo por ella y eso sería suficiente para lograr perdonar. Ella seguramente solo estaba confundida, dolida y poco atendida; pero eso no volvería a ser problema porque se encargaría de que ella se sintiera igual de amada como el primer día. Seguramente lo primero que tendría que hacer seria reducir las horas en el hospital, si era posible evitar la sala de urgencias, atender únicamente a pacientes regulares y con operaciones cuando fuera muy necesario. ¿Aburrido? Tal vez, pero una vez escucho que hay que trabajar para vivir y no vivir para trabajar; y él había hecho lo segundo, tan empeñado en tener lo mejor estaba que descuido su patrimonio primordial: su matrimonio.

Algo que le encantaría remediar pero que se le hacía imposible era la presencia de Tanya en su campo laboral, suponía que a Bella le debería incomodar, aunque… no es como si él tuviera alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella, se lo había dejado en claro el día que le comento del desliz y Bella debía confiar en él. Cuando Bella lo perdonara le demostraría que no había motivos para desconfiar de él y volver a la camadería de siempre como si nada hubiese pasado, esa era su principal meta.

El día paso sin acontecimientos dignos de mención, lo más relevante fue su ansiedad porque llegara el día siguiente y comenzar el plan de reconquista; a pesar de que tenía trazado un plan con diversas citas decidió que la primera vez fuera ir simplemente a un restaurant lujoso que había abierto recién, de esta manera tal vez haría un análisis de daños, no es como si no confiara en la habilidad de perdón de Bella y podrían pasarla bien en una cita genérica.

Sin duda la parte más dura fue el retorno a casa y encontrar la misma soledad que había sido su compañera la noche anterior. Al abrir la puerta no había la clase de calor que desprende una casa ocupada, ni una comida caliente y mucho menos sentía el aroma a fresias que desprendía su mujer a cada paso que daba. Seguramente eran exageraciones suyas y cualquier otra persona que pisara esa sala olería a flores pero… ¿nada más dramático que un corazón roto, no?

Para la salud de su alma analizo los beneficios de dormir en su cuarto acostumbrado, pero al pensar en el martirio que representaba ver la ropa, los accesorios y demás cosas femeninas, mientras ella estaría en casa de otro hombre decidió trasladarse al cuarto de huéspedes. Pensó que no dormiría pero no fue hasta que toco el colchón que su cuerpo le alerto de lo agotado que se encontraba, seguramente resultado de la noche en vela que había pasado. El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo ese día fue: "te recuperare Bella, porque estas han sido unas 24 horas de mierda"

.

.

.

Recibió el día siguiente con extrema emoción casi extasiado, moría por ver a Bella y en especial tener una cita con ella. Su alegría era tal que, se vistió a la carrera seguro de que más rápido comenzara el día más rápido terminaría. Con ese mantra manejo más velozmente al hospital y felizmente comenzó a trabajar. No pudo contenerse de enviarle un mensaje a Bella asegurándose que no olvidara su compromiso.

"prepárate para una cita conmigo a las 6.00pm

No puedo esperar"

E.C

En Edward creció una gran incertidumbre al no recibir respuesta en varios minutos, casi rayando en la hora, su cabeza comenzaba a tejer una serie de pensamientos que se dirigían a zonas que no le agradaban, ¿Bella se había arrepentido de aceptar el plan que él había ideado? ¿No les permitiría una segunda oportunidad?

"Dios, dios, no, ella no se puede arrepentir"

Ese pensamiento era el que lo tenía completamente aterrado y distraído de sus ocupaciones. Claro que todo quedo sustituido con un enorme: ¡SI! Al recibir respuesta por parte de Bella.

"Estaré esperando"

B

Simple y conciso pero increíblemente reconfortante, esa simple línea sirvió para relajarlo por el resto del día. No le paso por alto que no le agrego apellido a sus iniciales pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso para no desilusionarse. Con la garantía de que su mujer lo estaría esperando para salir a cenar logro sobrellevar el resto del día e incluso se permitió sonreír un poco expectante por lo que le deparaba esta noche.

Ya para el mediodía recibió una llamada de su madre, ellos se comunicaban prácticamente todos los días para seguir tan unidos como cuando él era pequeño y solo necesitaba a su mamá.

-¡hola mamá!- seguramente la emoción de la expectativa se reflejaba en la línea telefónica.

-hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-excelente y ¿tu? ¿Cómo esta papá?

-todos estamos bien, acá tranquilos como siempre. Y por allá… ¿Cómo está el trabajo? ¿Cómo esta Bella?

Esa pregunta le dejo mudo por unos segundos. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que la castaña estaba destrozada porque él era un maldito que no se podía controlar? Simplemente no le podía decir nada, era un tema íntimo y por más unida que sea con su madre decidió que esto solo era de Bella y él.

-está bien, trabajando.

-eso es genial, estoy ansiosa por verlos. ¿Vendrán mañana?

Con todo el asunto de Bella se le había olvidado que todos los fines de semana viajaban a Forks a encontrarse con su familia y hoy era viernes. Pero con cómo estaban las cosas con Bella dudaba mucho poder ir. Primero tenían ellos que solucionar las cosas.

-mama… no creo poder ir, los dos tenemos muchísimo trabajo por lo que se nos complica.

-oh, qué mal y yo tantas ganas que tenia de verlos.

-lo siento, mamá.

-bueno para la próxima será, cariño me tengo que ir a ver el horno. Espero verte pronto, te quiero.

-y yo a ti mama, adiós.

Colgó y siguió con su día hasta que se le hicieron las 5pm y salió prácticamente corriendo para su cita, igualito a un jovencito de 16años. En su casa lo recibió lo mismo que el día anterior: la soledad. Pero para no soportarla se bañó y vistió elegantemente para disponerse a buscar a Bella. A pesar de que ella no le había dicho dónde buscarla estaba seguro de que la encontraría en casa de Jacob y manejo hacia allá extremadamente nervioso. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban, su pelo estaba completamente despeinado de tanto pasarle la mano. No sabía cómo le iba a ir esta noche ni como seria la actitud de Bella; pero tenía muy buenas ilusiones y estaba casi seguro que todo iría excelente.

En cuanto llego a la casa del molesto Black se bajó y se puso aún más nervioso de lo que había estado antes y cuando toco la puerta aún más nervioso se puso. Estaba seguro de que saldría Jacob a abrirle la puerta y darle una paliza, lo cual lo puso aún más exaltado, pero para su fortuna y asombro la que lo recibió fue Bella. Su hermosura lo asombro porque estaba sencilla con un ceñido vestido rojo y unos tacones blancos con pequeñas franjas rojas, su maquillaje ligero y el cabello en ondas. Era tan fascinante que su cara fabrico una sonrisa enorme.

-hola…

-hola- el tono de Edward fue completamente amoroso y el de ella seco, y cuando Edward se acercó para darle un beso ella se alejó- iré por mi abrigo y nos vamos.

A Edward le sorprendió la indiferencia y sequedad que se reflejaba en la actitud de Bella, esto no era nada como esperaba encontrarla. Cuando iban en el auto la tensión seguía allí y el silencio era en extremo incomodo, cuando le pregunto cómo estaba recibió un seco "bien" y siguió el mutismo hasta que llegaron al elegante restaurant. Como siempre Bella levanto miradas tanto de los mesoneros como del valet parking.

Él trataba de hacer la noche perfecta pidiendo el mejor vino y tratando de sacarle más que monosílabas a Bella, pero ella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos y no colaboraba para que la noche fuera agradable. Y fue durante el plato fuerte que Edward decidió que era suficiente y decidió enfrentarla.

-¡basta, Bella! Por Dios… estoy dando todo de mí para que esta noche salga bien y llegas tú con esta frialdad arruinando la noche.

-eres insólito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? ¿Te crees que es una cita? ¡Estamos en tu plan de reconquista! ¡No lo olvides!- su tono se había elevado ligeramente y los elegantes comensales comenzaban a curiosear.

-Bella, tranquilízate…

-esto no es una cita Edward, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por tus acciones.

-Bella…-ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

-me quiero ir

-¿y el postre?

-tengo helado en casa-y simplemente se levantó y camino saliendo del lugar; Edward con una sonrisa extremadamente incomoda pago la cena y alcanzo a Bella en el valet parking.

Si el viaje de ida había sido incomodo, este no tenía nombre, incomodidad no era suficiente para describirlo. Nunca se imaginó que ella saldría con una respuesta de ese estilo ni que tuviera esa actitud.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Jacob ella suspiro aliviada y en realidad él también, se encontraba muy sorprendido y no sabía cómo actuar con ella.

-gracias por la cena- volvía a ser criptica y seria.

-nos comunicamos mañana, recuerda que accediste a un mes- él no iba a permitir que ella cancelara todo y ella hizo una mueca.

-ya me estoy arrepintiendo- y sin más bajo del auto y camino a la puerta de la casa.

"definitivamente esto no será tan fácil como pensé que sería" pensó y manejo a su casa para ser recibido por la soledad, que parecía haberse convertido en su compañera intima.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

Acá de nuevo yo, con unos cuantos días de retraso. Se vale decir que lo siento, sé que prometí actualizar todos los miércoles pero bueno… ni siquiera sé porque no actualice. Díganme que les pareció esta actitud de Edward.

Chicas les quiero pedir por favor que si les gusta el fic o lo llegan a leer dejen un comentario, ¡en serio! Porque antes calculaba cuantas personas me leían al ver quien agregaba a favoritos pero sin querer marque fanfiction como correo no deseado y ahora no me llega nada de su parte, así que solo se novedades si me dejan RR. Asi que por favor dejen su opinión como lo hacen**: haruhi23, lowrense, yasmin-cullen, loquibell, Danielita swan, carelymh. **A quienes se lo agradezco ENORMEMENTE**.**

**Loquibell: **muchas gracias, me encanta leerte en serio. Me alegra que te guste como estoy tratando este tema, veras que Edward está demasiado confiado. Espero leer tu opinión de este punto de vista de Ed.

**Carelymh: **hola paisana, jaja que bueno que te gusto, acá está la actualización. Sí, estamos lejos pero en realidad yo soy mitad larense y mitad margariteña jaja mi familia es de ella, y me encanta ir. Espero volver a leerte.

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Sábado, 03 de septiembre de 2011. 12.56am**


	6. cita 2, esfuerzo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo"_

**Capítulo 6: cita no 2, esfuerzo**

Decepcionada, ofuscada, frustrada, triste y muy enojada. Básicamente esas eran las emociones que sentía Bella al momento de entrar a casa. Cerró tan fuertemente la puerta que temió que las bisagras se rompieran, pero la manera más común de expresar en enojo era desquitarse con la puerta, sobretodo en este caso que el detonante de su rabia estaba manejando lejos de ella.

¿Qué se creía Edward? ¿Qué esa era una cita común y corriente? ¿Había olvidado que ese era un plan de Reconquista? No podía creer la actitud de Edward en la cena, estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, tratándola con una camadería que no era apropiada para su situación. Él parecía creer que eran un hombre y una mujer en una cita, ciertamente eso era lo que las personas veían desde afuera. ¿Pero quién era capaz de ver detalladamente?

Era como cuando se ve un perro cojeando en la calle, mucho se fijan en ese detalle pero… ¿Quién profundizaba? ¿Quién pensaba que le había pasado al animal? ¿Tal vez una pelea con otros canes, un carro que lo atropello, o tal vez incluso una enfermedad? Nadie sabía, bueno tal vez la propia mascota. No había ni una persona que dejara sus pensamientos para dedicar solo uno a su entorno.

Así como nadie pensaba en el impedimento del perro; nadie analizaba la actitud de esas dos personas, nadie notaba la rigidez del cuerpo de Bella, su silencio o la necesidad imperiosa de Edward de entablar conversación. Nadie llegaría a pensar que eran una pareja con casi nueve años de casados, que en estos momentos Vivian en casas separadas por nada más y nada menos que una infidelidad. Nadie pensaría que ese día comenzaba un proceso de reconquista. Nadie llegaría a pensar eso. Ni siquiera Edward parecía ser consciente de cuál era la realidad de su situación.

tal vez todo era culpa de Bella, tal vez no debió crearse tantas ilusiones, tal vez solo... debió ir sin ninguna expectativa. Después de todo, citando a Elizabeth Bennett "un proyecto que en todas partes promete dichas, nunca sale bien"

Y ella había cometido el error de imaginar una velada perfecta a un lugar romántico, tal vez ellos dos solo y pasar una velada excelente; pero fue todo lo contrario, ni siquiera le había llevado flores, la llevo a un sitio que a pesar de ser muy elegante no tenía nada de especial y lo peor de todo era que había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado ¡incluso se había atrevido a intentar besarla! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Eso la había enfurecido y comenzaba a arruinar la noche.

Antes de eso había estado muy nerviosa por como seria todo, en realidad había estado nerviosa desde el instante en que había caído en cuenta que había aceptado un plan de reconquista. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de haber aceptado porque no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar treinta citas iguales a esas.

Jacob se había encargado de cuestionarle su decisión, hablándole de cómo podría ser la situación, fue con toda la cháchara de su amigo que ella había comenzado a cuestionarse su decisión, pero trato de convencer a Jake e incluso a ella misma de que eso era lo correcto porque estaba segura de que Edward daría todo de sí para lograr su perdón y ella quería ver si era posible superar esa situación.

Posiblemente eso era lo que más le molestaba; Edward parecía no haber querido esforzarse, simplemente la había llevado a una cita genérica. Y eso le dolía y la enfurecía, pero como estaba cansada de sufrir decidió que la rabia era mejor.

Y esa furia estaba siendo reflejada en su respiración agitada, sus pasos rápidos y la fuerza empleada a la puerta; afortunadamente Jacob se encontraba en una de sus muchas noches de fiesta porque si no lo hubiera tratado de manera poco agradable.

Pero como la furia o rabia eran emociones con las que casi nunca estaba en contacto decidió dejarle de lado poniéndose el pijama, quitando su maquillaje y sentarse frente al TV a comer helado. Al ser viernes por la noche la programación no era muy interesante, todo eran películas viejas que ella ya había visto mil veces, así que decidió simplemente elegir un canal de música para intentar distraerse y sacarse de la mente todo lo que le estaba atormentando; pero irónicamente comenzó el video unfaithful de Rihanna.

¿Acaso todo lo que la rodeaba tenía que tratar con infidelidad? Bueno tal vez solo estaba siendo dramática pero no se le hacía justo que en ese mismo instante pusieran esa canción. Rihanna explicaba el error que había cometido y que no quería volver a hacerlo. Pero Bella no pudo evitar pensar como seria la canción en respuesta de esa. ¿Cómo se llamaría, herido, indignado, tal vez? O mejor llamarse popurrí, porque al menos ella, cuando se enteró y en los meses siguientes su interior había sido arrasado por tantos sentimientos y no podría decir cuál era el predominante.

Rihanna era una egoísta porque en ninguna momento consideraba a su pareja, ¿al momento de escribir la canción se sentía mal? Pero no lo hacía cuando estaba con el otro. ¿Cómo podría ser sincero el arrepentimiento si es producto de una acción tan vil? A ella no le parecía un sufrimiento ni arrepentimiento sincero porque que sintiera eso quería decir que tenía sentimientos hacia la otra persona y si le quisiera no le hubiera traicionado.

¿Qué habría pensado Rihanna al momento de cometer la traición o… que habría pensado Edward? ¿Lo quería saber? Su corazón clamaba que sí, pero su cabeza era más fuerte diciendo que no.

Su cabeza y corazón últimamente se encontraban en constante guerra psicológica, lo que la dejaba exhausta. Decidió que era suficiente de canciones tristes y enojo, por lo que se fue a la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Había decidido que la primera noche estaba demasiado vulnerable pero al día siguiente estaba lo suficiente recuperada como para decidir que eso había sido demasiado, por lo que al día siguiente se mudó de cuarto, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en esa casa pero por ahora le bastaba.

Su amigo no había llegado a casa de su noche de fiesta. "Al menos uno de los dos la pasa bien" pensó antes de caer dormida.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

El día siguiente comenzó mucho mejor y más relajado para Bella, y se levantó mucho más positiva que días anteriores, pero sobretodo le permitió tranquilizarse por los hechos de la noche anterior.

Tal vez la situación estaba predestinada a suceder así, tal vez ella solo tenía que superar suficientes decepciones con algún fin, tal vez solo era la personalidad de Edward y ella se había empeñado en ocultárselo tratando de no desilusionarse. Pero fuera cual fuera la causa, ella había aprendido que a las próximas salidas iría sin ninguna expectativa, lo que fuera con tal de no llevarse otra desilusión de ese tipo.

Cuando el hambre la saco de sus pensamientos decidió que al ser sábado podía preparar un buen desayuno como forma de agradecimiento hacia Jake. Claro que sus planes fueron truncados al ver lo vacía que se encontraba la alacena de su amigo; con el ajetreo de esos días no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. La cocina de Jacob se basaba en pan, botanas y cerveza, sin duda casa de un soltero. El gran desayuno que tenía pensado se convirtió en unas tostadas con café.

-¡oh por favor! Dame cafeína- el tono desesperado de Jake le causo gracia, pero por su apariencia andaba súper reventado; en cualquier momento llegaría un productor para llevarlo a filmar la tercera parte de the hangover.

-¿buena noche?- cuando le puse el café al frente lo bebió como un poseso.

-excelente noche, terrible mañana.

-suele ser así.

-¿y tú, que tal tu noche? No me imagine que te encontraría en casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- realmente no entendía lo comentado por su amigo ni la genuina sorpresa que tenía al verla en casa. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué se iría a un hotel?

-no te molestes cariño, pero… pensé que luego de esa cita regresarías a tu casa, digo… no te enojes, en serio, pero creí que… bueno solo… como si nada hubiera pasado… solo… mejor olvídalo.

Bella asintió, pero no lo olvido. Lejos de molestarla la decepcionaba las expectativas de su amigo ¿realmente ella aparentaba eso? ¿Acaso era tan débil? ¿Edward también la consideraba así? ¿Era por eso que no se esforzaba? Al parecer tenía que realizar el cambio por ella y para demostrar que era una mujer fuerte y segura. Cuando lo sea, claro está, porque por ahora no era nada de eso.

Aunque una parte de ella le recordaba la noche anterior, se había impuesto contra Edward, demostrándole que no todo estaba bien, le había demostrado su dolor. Se había vuelto una chica un poco más fuerte demostrándole que no todo debía ser como él quería, ahora todo tendría que ser como ella quisiera. Y esa nueva actitud la enorgullecía bastante.

-¿te enojaste, cierto? Maldición no debí decir nada, disculpa Bells…

-hey, hey- Bella paro a su amigo antes que se pusiera más frenético- ¿Por qué no te pones decente y vamos a comprar algo para llenar el estante?

-por Dios, tengo meses sin hacer la compra- no lo dudaba

-pues vístete y vamos

Ya cuando ambos se encontraban listos fueron al supermercado. La pasaron realmente bien, Jacob como típico hombre fue directo a la zona de licores y gasto prácticamente la mitad del sueldo "es algo indispensable en todo lugar" se excusó cuando Bella lo miro reprochándolo. Pero se divirtieron muchísimo, Jacob se montaba en el carrito y jugaba como si fuera un niño, Bella se permitió comprar comidas no exactamente sanas que tenía tiempo de no haber comido. Lo malo fue que Jacob no la dejo pagar alegando que la comida iba para su casa.

-¿quieres que prepare algo de comer? –cuestiono ella después que los dos dejaron todo en su lugar y miraban tv

-de hecho creo que iré un rato al gym para sudar todo el alcohol de ayer; a menos que tú quieras que me quede, claro está.

-no, tranquilo, ve.

-okey, iré a cambiarme- Bella no deseaba quedarse sola pero entendía que Jacob tenía una vida y debía vivirla, no porque ella fuera una aburrida debía someter a su amigo a esa vida decepcionante- me voy, vuelvo en unas horas- y con eso Jacob se fue a aumentar su musculatura. Cosa que parecía ciertamente imposible porque maldición, el tipo era enorme.

Bella se quedó viendo locura de amor en las Vegas, una comedia romántica la relajaría el resto de la tarde. Pero no había pasado mucho cuando estaban llamando a la puerta. No tenía idea de quien era pero deseaba de todo corazón que no fuera una de esas personas religiosas que te dan una charla para que te unas a ellos. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al abrir y encontrarse a un pálido detrás de una caja extendida por sus brazos hacia ella.

-¡Edward!

-hola Bella, toma- él le entrego el paquete y entro como si fuera su casa- arréglate que vamos a salir.

-¿disculpa?- su actitud no le estaba agradando, ¿Por qué llegaba acá y hacía planes como si no fuera posible que ella ya tuviera algo que hacer? Tristemente no tenía nada que hacer- Bella es un mes, ayer me comporte como un idiota así que hoy tratare de redimirme. Hasta te traje un regalo, ábrelo, te encantara.

La curiosidad fue mayor y aun confundida abrió el paquete que para su asombro contenía el libro "el nombre de la rosa" de Umberto Eco. Le habían dicho que era muy bueno con una temática llamativa ligeramente parecida al código da Vinci. Pero ella no había tenido la oportunidad de buscarlo.

-espero te guste, me dijeron que era excelente.

-ehm… gracias- se encontraba en un ligero estado de shock.

-sé que las flores te parecen Cusi, pero no podía venir sin nada- ayer lo hiciste, pensó- así que le di un toque personal.

-gracias- no sabía que más hacer.

-bueno vístete, andando- como no tenía más que hacer simplemente subió y se cambió, solo se puso jeans y converse. Esperaba que Edward no la llevara a un lugar demasiado especial. Al bajar lo encontró sentado en el sillón ojeando el libro que segundos antes le había regalado.

-perfecta, vamos- a pesar de que la halago, ella no se sintió incomoda. Edward hoy estaba diferente. Si, le había ayudado con la puerta del auto y era igual de caballeroso que siempre pero era su mirada, se notaba que estaba apenado y muy nervioso- y… ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, ¿y tú?

-estoy bien, gracias- el silencio siguió por un rato mientras él manejaba alejándose del centro de la ciudad… Bella quería hablar, no quería tampoco quedar como que iba obligada o que era una antipática; pero no sabía que decir… ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Ella no podía hablar de eso, era un tema que debía ser tocado pero ella no se atrevía a acercarse allí. Y como no tenía ningún tema que comentar prefería quedarse callada. Y así fue como funciono el resto del viaje, que finalizo al llegar al paseo marítimo de Seattle.

Un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo, donde llegaban muchos barcos de importación, había ferrys que transportaban a las personas e incluso yates había. Tranquilamente podía caminar por los pequeños caminos adosados y el puente, estaba el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas del mar. Un ambiente muy hermoso. Sin duda Edward había hecho una excelente lección.

-¿quieres comer?- no fue hasta que él lo menciono que recordó el hecho de que no había almorzado y ya eran las 2pm.

-sí, muero de hambre- él sonrió, así torcidamente como solo él sabía hacer, y la guio a un restaurant español muy lindo que se encontraba a unos pasos. Al igual que siempre ayudo a sentarla, le dejo elegir primero y pidió un vino asegurándose de que le gustara.

-y… ¿Cómo estás?- no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de Edward, ya le había preguntado eso en el auto pero al parecer era tanta su necesidad de entablar conversación que decía cualquier cosa. Él también sonrió y agito su cabello, definitivamente estaba nervioso.

-lo siento, estoy nervioso, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-está bien, Edward.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? – las preguntas las hizo amontonadamente y con una mano en el cabello

-he estado bien, trabajando- se había propuesto estar medianamente relajada, o al menos el intento.

-excelente- el silencio siguió todo lo que demoraron en traer la comida, que fue muchísimo. Pero Bella decidió dar un paso y sabía que al preguntar de la vida de él, sin duda iban a tocar el tema del trabajo; pero debía demostrarse a ella misma que la mujer confiada y fuerte no era algo esporádico, por lo que decidió preguntar - ¿y tú? ¿Qué de nuevo?

-renuncie a la sala de emergencia.

-¿co…cómo?- se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, nunca se imaginaria que Edward renunciaría a cualquier aspecto del hospital, ese lugar era su vida.

-así es, ahora solo veré en consulta, claro cirugías pero solo cuando sean necesarias.

Bella no supo qué hacer con esa información, solo asintió y siguió comiendo. Edward al comprender su actitud no dijo nada y la imito. Cuando terminaron se dispusieron a caminar viendo los botes y a las gaviotas.

-te debes aburrir- Bella dijo eso, porque no podía imaginar la vida de Edward sin el hospital, seguramente se sentía miserable y no sabía porque había tomado esa decisión.

-¿Cómo?- la confusión de él hasta llegaba a ser cómica.

-sin el hospital, quiero decir. No puedo imaginarte sin el trabajo.

-pues por ahora estoy volviendo a tocar el piano, hasta estuve componiendo algo.

-me alegro muchísimo- de verdad lo hacía, desde hacia algunos años la vida de Edward estaba tan llena que no había espacio para el piano y eso era algo que los dos extrañaban, ella amaba escucharlo y él amaba tocar- ¿por ahora?

-Bella… deje el hospital por ti, tú eres mi vida. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para recuperarte, este mes tratare de demostrarte tú importancia en mi vida y si me vuelves a aceptar te lo demostrare cada día por el resto de mi vida. Porque Bella… mi vida sin todo lo que tengo sigue siendo vida, pero sin ti es el infierno en la tierra.

Las palabras de él eran tan conmovedoras a parte de el hecho que había realizado. Edward de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y eso había que reconocérselo. La tarde siguió tranquila, hablaron del paisaje y al caer el crepúsculo decidieron irse porque ambos tenían obligaciones mañana.

-buenas noches, Bella- dijo Edward una vez que llegaron a casa de Jacob.

-igualmente. Gracias Ed, la pase bien- ella le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió, aun no estaba lista para ese contacto. Y salió del auto- hasta luego.

Edward con un asentimiento arranco y se fue. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez ella cerró la puerta suavemente y sonrió al entrar "la cita numero dos había estado mejor" pensó y fue a la cocina a saludar a su amigo.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

¡Hola chicas!

Lamento la demora pero me fui de viaje, a parte que en un mes tengo que presentar la prueba de admisión a la universidad y como entenderán tengo que estudiar, eso me tiene preocupada. Y he tenido días que no me conecto a fanfiction.

Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, Edward está esforzándose y eso es bueno.

Muchísimas gracias a mis nuevas lectoras que me dejaron review, me encanta leerlos.

En estos días recibí un review prácticamente reclamándome de que con que moral exigía review si yo no dejaba, había decidido que no le prestaría atención pero quiero ser honesta con ustedes. Hay muchas historias que tengo en mis favoritos que no las he leído, porque estoy ocupada pero llaman mi atención y cuando tengo tiempo libre las leo, pero trato de dejar review. Pero sé lo que es tener una vida y no tener tiempo para dejar review y es por eso que agradezco tanto cada uno que me dejan, cada palabra que me dejan me alegra enormemente porque sé que dedican unos minutos para decirme su opinión. Sí, soy honesta no a todos los capítulos dejo review pero a las historia procuro dejar saber que me gustan y que las leo. Muchas veces hacemos juicio sin permitir a la persona defenderse, el review prácticamente me dice que me odia. Pero decidí no darle importancia y si me explico es por ustedes chicas, por mis lectoras que son las que me importan.

GRACIAS ENORMEMENTE POR DEDICAR TIEMPO DE SU VIDA A DARME SU OPINION. Gracias a: **verónica, carelymh, loquibell, anabel94, janalez, dhampi03, alessacullen2314, haruhi23, vanezhitacullen2, Angie masen. **Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras.

Y es por eso que los respondo todos, y a las que no tienen cuenta lo hago por acá:

**Verónica: **jajaja, sin duda no te agrado Edward, pero así es él se merece sufrir así como lo hizo Bella. Demasiado confiado, me costó escribir eso porque me provocaba ahorcarlo jaja. Gracias por leerme.

**Carelymh: **¡paisana! si, Edward es un idiota enorme que se merece sufrir. Me acorde de ti porque la semana pasada estuve en margarita, deberías dejarme tu correo para poder hablar.

**LOQUIBELL: **gracias por dejarme review, eso me hace enormemente feliz. Pues mucho de lo que dices tiene verdad, Bella está muy resentida y tiene que estar medio dispuesta. Aunque eso lo hará poco a poco, como veras en este capi que ella decidió estar más relajada. Espero que te guste y ¡besos!

Bueno chicas, muchos besos. Por cierto… tengo pensado abrir otra cuenta porque como les comente antes ya no recibo correos de fanfiction, así que creo que abriré otra cuenta y suba simultáneamente las historias allí. O bueno… aún estoy considerándolo.

GRACIAS ENORMEMENTE POR DEDICAR TIEMPO DE SU VIDA A DARME SU OPINION. Gracias a: **verónica, carelymh, loquibell, anabel94, janalez, dhampi03, alessacullen2314, haruhi23, vanezhitacullen2, Angie masen. **Bienvenidas sean las nuevas lectoras.

Besos y espero les guste, recuerden que me encanta leerlas.

29/09/11

03.12am


	7. cita 3, sin presiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_El amor de tu vida no puede escoger cara o cruz, la paciencia te llevará hacia él"_

**Capítulo 7: cita 3, sin presiones**

La había cagado descomunalmente, de eso no había ninguna dura; últimamente lo único que había hecho con Bella había sido cagarla. Y a pesar de que cada vez buscaba excusas, ninguna era realmente valida.

¿La excusa por haberse acostado con Tanya? Agotamiento y frustración. ¿La excusa por haber intentado besarla? Añoranza.

Cuando tenemos la posibilidad de probar algo de manera muy consecutiva, el dejarlo se vuelve una tarea casi imposible. Él estaba acostumbrado a besar a Bella todos los días. ¿Tal vez unas 10 veces? ¿O incluso 10 veces por hora? Bueno… no cuando trabajaban, pero sin duda las reponía en la noche. Estaba tan obsesionado con esos cálidos y jugosos labios que no haberlos probado por tres días era un total y absoluto tormento. Esa era la única excusa que podía pensar al cuestionarse el intento fallido de besarla.

Cuando se fue de la casa y él había intentado besarla, ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero ahora no había respetado su decisión. Y lo lamentaba tanto. Pero llega un punto en el que los lamentos pierden validez porque… ¿Qué tantos hechos lamentaba ya? ¡cientos!

Cuando una persona comete tantos errores una y otra vez, se suele pensar que es estúpido; porque después de todo "estúpido es el que hace estupideces" palabras de la mama de Forrest Gump.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Al igual que la mayoría de las personas se consideraba inteligente, siempre con buenos modales, respetuoso y amable. Ese era el viejo Edward; el chico u hombre con un hogar feliz. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el mismo? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en ese intento de hombre que no se preocupa por los sentimientos de la mujer amada? Se había perdido en algún punto del trayecto que es la vida y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

A los 17 años era un joven con la ilusión de ser un excelente médicos, ejemplo de su padre. Sueño que aumento cuando conoció a Bella y solo deseo ser lo mejor para ella; el mejor hombre, amante, novio y esposo. Y tal vez lo había sido. Hace tiempo estaba seguro de que lo era, ahora lo único que sabía era que amaba a Bella y que si realmente la quería de vuelta tenía que hacer un mejor esfuerzo.

Al retroceder el tiempo y analizar la velada podía llegar a la conclusión de que había sido totalmente egocéntrico e ilusionista. Estaba convencido de que Bella al verlo a él y ver el lindo restaurant cambiaria de opinión y volvería a casa.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Bella nuevamente le había mostrado que no era una chica cualquiera que se dejaba convencer con cualquier banalidad. Ella sin duda era una gran chica, en realidad era más que eso. Era la mejor chica del mundo, luego de su mamá o bueno… tal vez al mismo nivel.

Necesitaba demostrarle nuevamente que ella era una gran chica y afortunadamente contaba con otros 30 días para hacerlo. Aun podía recordar sus palabras "ya me estoy arrepintiendo". Menos mal que ella era una chica que cumplía con su palabra porque después de esa cagada de cita cualquier otra persona cancelaria el plan pero estaba seguro que eso a ella ni se le había pasado por la mente. Él tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo y después de la cita de hoy podía confirmarlo.

A pesar de que al principio le había molestado su actitud, luego de que ella explotara le había entendido. Y a decir verdad le alegraba ese sobresalto y que le reclamara lo que le molestaba de la noche. Seguramente si ella no se hubiese expresado, simplemente seguiría pensando que ella no deseaba estar allí porque se había arrepentido de su decisión y no por el poco empeño que había empleado él a la planificación de la noche.

Cuando le venía a la mente el brillo furioso de sus ojos y la mueca de su boca, en cierta medida se alegraba y molestaba. En realidad no sabía lo que sentía. Siempre le había parecido que Bella se veía súper excitante al estar enojada; pero con esa actitud se veía fuerte, como una mujer guerrera y eso en cierta forma le causaba nostalgia. Su deseo siempre fue proteger a Bella y esta nueva actitud de fortaleza se lo imposibilitaba. Aunque… ella tenía esta nueva actitud por resultado de las acciones de él.

"que grandísima mierda" pensó cuando apago el auto frente a su casa y frustrado choco la frente al volante. No duro demasiado en ese estado porque estaba agotado física y mentalmente; lo mejor sería tirarse a la cama y dejarse llevar por la inconciencia.

El día en el hospital había sido extenuante; al estar dejando su cargo debía llenar un montón de expedientes, así como verificar la salud absoluta de cada uno de sus pacientes. Aun recordaba la insistencia de su jefe para mantenerlo en la sala de emergencias. El hombre no comprendía para nada su posición y lo veía como si fuera una mariquita. Era ese tipo de persona que solo se interesa en el trabajo; y la familia solo representaba un pequeño porcentaje de importancia en su vida. Edward sentía que había estado muy cerca de convertirse en una persona así, pero con la ida de Bella decidió ponerse los pantalones y convertirse en el hombre que tenía que ser, sin ninguna duda.

Sin deseos de seguir quemándose la cabeza pensando cualquier cosa, decidió tirarse la cama y dejar que el sereno lo llevara a una zona de paz.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

Cuando el sol sabatino llego a sus parpados se levantó sorprendido al notar que eran las 11am, ya que él no solía dormir tanto pero un buen descanso es siempre bien recibido. Luego de haber tomado un café se puso a ver tv, aunque en realidad no le presto demasiada atención y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la nublosa ciudad.

Sin compañía el lugar se hacía tedioso; cuando paseaba con Bella disfrutaba de hasta la más mínima mosca que pasaba por él, cada chica que veía era una oportunidad de rectificar que su mujer era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, cada sonrisa que ella sacaba era un cosquilleo a su alma. ¿sería demasiado cursi admitir que su mundo era más gris sin ella? Cursi pero cierto.

En cuanto paso por una librería no dudo en entrar y sumergirse en el mundo literario que era la pasión de la castaña. Entre la gran variedad de estilos reconoció muchos, eran pocos los que no le había visto a Bella. En una estantería encontró uno que le llamo mucho la atención, no sabía que de que se trataba pero creía que a Bella le gustaría. Sin duda lo compro y decidió hacerle una visita a la castaña para tener la cita número 2.

-un libro muy interesante- la chica de la caja comento y su coqueteo habría sido notado hasta por un bebe.

-gracias- Le entrego el efectivo y estaba seguro que hizo el proceso más lento por voluntad- ¿acá no lo pueden envolver?

-oh, es un regalo ¿Para quién?- la chica no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-mi esposa- casi se ríe de la cara de su cara; ella no tenía que saber que estaba más cerca de ser su ex esposa. Al menos con eso no tuvo que soportar mas coqueteo de la chica que envolvió el regalo casi de mala gana, ciertamente creía que sería capaz de escupirlo. Extremadamente gracioso. Para animarla un poco le dejo una gran propina.

Llego rápidamente a casa de Jacob y con el paquete en manos toco la puerta, para ser abierta por una hermosa Bella que estaba sorprendida por su presencia; al verla se preguntó si había hecho bien al no avisar pero sus ganas de verla lo superaron. Afortunadamente ella no tenía planes y acepto ser llevada al paseo marítimo.

Sin duda la situación había estado mejor que la noche anterior. Bella había apreciado el regalo y hoy su frente no estaba arrugada, de hecho había estado relajada en la comida y fue cuando aprovecho el notificarle su cambio de horarios laborales; a decir verdad no sabía que pensar acerca de la opinión de Bella ya que solo recibió su mutismo. Pero luego cuando caminaban por el muelle, ella una vez más demostró su gran corazón; en vez de alegrarse porque no vería más a Tanya pensaba que sería de la vida de él sin sus horas de trabajo.

Le había dicho que no se lo imaginaba sin el hospital; él podría haber respondido que nunca se imaginó una vida sin ella y ahora llegaba a una casa vacía; pero decidió con palabras afirmarle que ella era lo más importante, aunque nuevamente recibió su mutismo.

A partir de allí la cita paso rápidamente y antes de lo que quisiera se hizo hora de llevarla a casa. Para su satisfacción ella le aseguro que la había pasado bien y casi, casi lo besa pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió. Bueno esperar un beso era demasiado optimista, ella ya había dado demasiado y él respetaba sus límites.

A pesar de que le alegraba que la cita hubiera estado mejor, no sentía que habían avanzado demasiado. Casi no hablaron y Bella había parecido metida en su mundo, si había estado más abierta que otra ocasión pero no era la Bella a la que estaba acostumbrada.

"¿algún día volverás, mi Bella?" se cuestionó y deseo que la respuesta fuera positiva pero solo el tiempo diría.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

El domingo llego como cualquier otro día, tedioso y solo. En otras circunstancias hubiera desayunado con su pareja para luego partir a Forks a pasar un excelente día en familia y luego en la tarde regresar a casa y organizar todo para al día siguiente ir al trabajo. Pero como estaba solo desayuno un poco de cereal y se dirigió al piano. No le había mentido a Bella cuando le dijo que había vuelto a tomar el hábito; no era como si fuera igual que antes pero al menos había tocado un poco.

Comenzó solo tocando teclas al azar que poco a poco formo claro de luna y luego solo se dejó fluir. Recordó todas las veces que maravillo a su mujer con sus piezas y como la mayoría de las veces terminaban amándose causando sonidos toscos producto de la fiebre del momento. Por esos recuerdos nació la necesidad de verla, aunque… ¿Cuándo deseaba no verla? ¡nunca! Siempre quería tenerla a su vista.

Medio frustrado dejo el piano y comenzó a pasear por la casa hasta llegar al cuarto principal; no había entrado desde la primera noche por lo que cruzar la puerta fue un ligero choque. Fue tan decepcionante el inspirar y no percibir el típico olor de Bella, el tiempo había pasado y las particular olorosas se habían esparcido. Necesitando algo de ella fue al armario y con acciones propias de un psicópata tomo una camisa de ella y se embriago con su olor.

Sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones salió de la habitación, aun con la prenda y busco su teléfono. Obviamente para llamar a su chica.

-hola… -ella respondió luego de cuatro repiques con un tono monótono pero sin antipatía.

-hey- era medio gracioso porque él se encontraba totalmente nervioso pasando la mano por su cabello- ¿Qué haces?

-ahora nada

-¿te puedo pasar buscando?-el día anterior había aparecido sin avisar y había corrido con suerte pero hoy se le antojaba saber su decisión; pero ella duro un buen rato sin hablar y lo puso más nervioso- tal vez… podríamos ir al parque, ya sabes que los domingos transmiten películas de los 70's

-está bien- dijo luego del algunos segundos.

-te paso buscando como en una hora- su voz era entusiasta y por poco se pone a aplaudir.

-te espero- pudo escuchar un suspiro antes de colgar.

Como no la quería hacer esperar, casi corriendo se fue a bañar y ponerse guapo para su chica. por muy gay que sonara eso.

Quiso llevarle algo pero casi todo estaba cerrado y la floristería que vio solo tenía flores de funeral, aunque igual eso a ella no le iba mucho. lastimosamente llego con las manos vacías a casa de Jacob y antes de que bajara del auto, Bella había salido por la puerta y caminaba rumbo al auto.

-hola- para Edward era un poco incómodo saber cómo tratarla; era una lucha entre querer y deber. Él quería besarla sonreírle y abrazarla pero debía darle su espacio.

-hola- el deber gano, solo le sonrió y comenzó a manejar.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?

- bastante bien ¿tu?

-bien- en realidad no mentía; al verla se había alegrado mucho y el que ella estuviese más tranquila que otros días hacia todo mejor, estaba incluso más relajada que el día anterior-¿deseas comer algo? Sé que la película comienza como a las 4, aún faltan dos horas y a decir verdad tengo un poco de hambre.

-está bien- si bien Bella tenia los hombros un poco menos tensionados seguía siendo cauta y nunca tan cercana como acostumbraba. Cuando llegaron a una tranquila cafetería cerca del parque, como siempre se portó como todo un caballero y ella extrañamente estuvo menos reacia que otras veces, aunque eso le alegraba, era hora que Bella permitiese ser tratada como se merecía.

-¿vas a comer?- ella asintió y tomo la carta; no duraron mucho para pedir y dedicarse a esperar sus hamburguesas- ¿Qué has hecho?

-nada, solo… estar en casa, he estado leyendo el libro que me diste ayer, muy interesante. Gracias.

-de nada- eso era lo que más deseaba, brindarle momentos de alegría y si podía lograrlo con regalos le daría miles.

-¿y tú?- seguramente para ella no fuera más que una pregunta de cortesía pero él se alegró de que ella quisiera saber algo de él.

-nada muy interesante, solo… tocar el piano y el cambio de cargo me mantiene ocupado.

-oh, ya… - lamentablemente por el resto de la comida y por más comentarios que él hizo acerca de la calidad de las hamburguesas, ella siguió callada.

Cuando la cena termino los dos se fueron al parque a buscar una buena zona. El lugar a decir verdad era muy agradable, en el centro había una gran pantalla en la que se reflejaría "love story" o al menos eso era lo que decían los anuncios que colgaban de los árboles; se veían el montón de personas, la mayoría en parejas, que llenaban la zona. Se les acerco una mujer con una cesta llevando chucherías y Edward con la excusa a de ayudar a la económica de la señora compro una gran cantidad.

-¿planeas comer todo eso?- Bella lo miraba con burla y eso calentó el corazón de él; en realidad cualquier gesto amigable de ella ocasionaba eso.

-por supuesto la mitad es para ti- ella solo sonrió y no reprocho. Era extraño que hasta ahora ella no se preocupara por querer pagar, pero él no se lo iba a recordar, estaba disfrutando mucho de eso

-vamos a aquel árbol- Edward la siguió y los dos se sentaron entre las raíces sin siquiera preocuparse por sus ropas. Entre ellos volvió el mutismo pero al menos había cierta camadería al comer golosinas. Él quería hablar pero comenzó la película y ella le presto absoluta atención. A ella le encantaban los clásicos, ya fuera en música, libros o películas y por lo que sabía la transmisión era todo un clásico.

Imitándola se concentró. Era una historia muy tierna. Un joven, Oliver, era oprimido por su gran familia acaudalada hasta que conoce a la bella Jenny, quien le paga los estudios cuando su familia lo abandona pero luego ella cae enferma y el dinero no alcanza para el tratamiento, y cuando pide dinero a su padre este se lo niega, finalmente Jenny muere en brazos de su amado y luego cuando Oliver está enfrentado la muerte de su amada llega su padre a ofrecerle el dinero causando que él le diga la famosa frase "amor significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento"

La película era muy emotiva y se escuchaba llantos de todas las personas por allí; miro a su lado pero Bella no lloraba, de hecho estaba totalmente dentro de sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco preocupado por su estado, ella asintió y se salió un poco de su letargo- ¿te apetece hacer algo más?- esta vez negó- bueno… supongo que es hora de ir a casa- asintió y caminaron al auto. Pero en el camino ella seguía callada y él se estaba comenzando a hartar, por lo que sin poder evitarlo le pregunto- ¿Qué piensas?

Ella duró un buen rato en responder hasta que finalmente dijo:

-en la película, en especial en la frase "amor significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento"

Cuando él vio esa escena no le había dado demasiada importancia, pero sin duda ella le había dado un trasfondo y no era muy difícil imaginarse hacia donde se desviaban sus pensamientos: la situación en que se encontraban.

Era capaz de comprenderla porque como ella le dijo en una oportunidad _no se hiere a quien se ama, _pero… somos humanos y sea por faltas pequeñas o grandes, como la que él había cometido, los errores son realizados y en el amor también hay que tener modales y por otra parte el amor se supone que saca lo mejor de las personas. Necesitaba darle otra perspectiva.

-yo creo que… todos cometemos errores sea en las circunstancias que sean y todos tenemos derecho a arrepentirnos de nuestras malas acciones y sobretodo demostrarlo; el amor nos permite dejar nuestro orgullo de lado y pedir perdón es la manera más sincera de hacerlo, el amor nos hace humildes, nos hace débiles, al pedir perdón nos hacemos vulnerables y ponemos nuestras vidas en manos de la otra persona. Pedir perdón es una muestra de afecto porque nunca pedimos perdón a alguien que no nos importa, es una gran demostración de amor y… el verdadero amor perdona.

Bella callo con sus palabras pero asintió y se notaba que lo estaba procesando y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando estaciono el auto ni se dio cuenta. No deseaba presionarla pero su boca se carcomía con una pregunta que sin evitarlo broto de sus labios.

-dime Bella, una vez está dicha la palabra… ¿tú eres capaz de perdonar?

Ella con eso salió de su letargo, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que habían llegado, suspiro y soltó el cinturón de seguridad.

-se supone que estoy en un proceso para descubrir que tan grande es mi capacidad de perdonar.

-cierto- los dos volvieron al silencio, a él le hubiera gustado otro tipo de respuesta pero ella tenía razón, esa era la finalidad del proceso y se había dicho que no iba a presionarla.

-adiós Edward, buenas noches. Fue una gran película- nuevamente se bajó sin ningún beso pero le había sonreído.

-hasta pronto, Bella- la vio entrar por la puerta y manejo a casa para prepararse a un lunes laboral.

"un fin de semana muy interesante" pensó sonriendo al llegar a casa.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

Hola chicas, nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

La frase del final la encontré por casualidad cuando buscaba ideas originales de lugares al que Edward llevara a Bella y me inspiro. Me gustaría saber que creen ustedes, ¿es cierta la frase o al contrario amor es perdonar? Esperare ansiosa tu opinión **haruhi23.**

Quiero agradecer muchísimo y dedicarle el capítulo a que me dejo RR en cada capítulo que leyó atrasado, ¡eres un sol!

Gracias como siempre a cada una que me dejo un review, los aprecio muchísimo.

**LOQUIBELL: **me hace feliz tu review como siempre, así es mejorando ligeramente pero eso se debe a que hicieron un esfuerzo igual falta que hagan muchos más. Así como dices Bella necesita asumir que no se expresó en el matrimonio y ahora debe hacerlo, pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Muchas gracias por comentarme.

Gracias a: **haruhi23, loquibell, , yesi-cullen 93, Angie masen, janalez.**

**samirasama Cullen **bienvenida a la historia.

**las invito a mi OS para el avril lavigne conteste: losing grip que esta en mi perfil**

Un besote grande y espero leerlas. Por cierto, si alguna tiene una canción que crea que va con el fic por favor infórmenme.

19/9/2011

02:10am


	8. un paso adelante, dos atras

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

_Anteriormente: __-yo creo que… todos cometemos errores sea en las circunstancias que sean y todos tenemos derecho a arrepentirnos de nuestras malas acciones y sobretodo demostrarlo; el amor nos permite dejar nuestro orgullo de lado y pedir perdón es la manera más sincera de hacerlo, el amor nos hace humildes, nos hace débiles, al pedir perdón nos hacemos vulnerables y ponemos nuestras vidas en manos de la otra persona. Pedir perdón es una muestra de afecto porque nunca pedimos perdón a alguien que no nos importa, es una gran demostración de amor y… el verdadero amor perdona._

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Si nunca esperas nada de nadie nunca te decepcionarás"_

**Capítulo 8: un paseo adelante, dos atrás.**

Jacob estaba en la cocina preparándose una comida y cantando All by myself. Graciosísimo. La carcajada que soltó fue lo que la anuncio.

-¿noche de karaoke?- le pregunto juguetonamente mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas.

-por supuesto, estoy practicando para mi presentación en los VMA- respondió jugando igual que ella- ¿para dónde andabas? Llegue del gym y me sorprendí al no verte pero no quise escribirte para no quedar como un acosador o algo así.

-aww que lindo, estabas preocupado por mí- estaba metiéndose con él, pero estaba agradecida que se preocupara por ella porque… ¿a quién no le gusta sentirse querido?- tranquilo, Edward me vino a buscar.

-ehm- seca y tosca fue su respuesta- ¿tuvieron la segunda cita?

-así es- Jacob había estado tranquilo y no se había metido más en el asunto a parte de advertirle que tuviera cuidado, pero al ver el estado de Bella después de la primera cita, había estado más reticente y el tema le molestaba.

-¿y qué tal?- se estaba controlando pero igual su tono era seco y un poco frustrado.

Bella suspiro al responder porque ciertamente la cita había estado bien.

-estuvo genial- Jacob la mira con una ceja levantada y parecía contenerse para no bufar.

-espero que sepas lo que haces- otra vez le demostraba que se preocupaba por ella.

-yo también, Jake, yo también- él dejo su comida y la abrazo fuertemente brindándole el mismo apoyo que le dio cuando ella llego días anteriores necesitando de alguien que le mostrara cariño.

-vamos a ver una película- Bella asintió y lo siguió a la sala donde se sentaron a ver una película de acción que a Bella le aburrió rápidamente por lo que se excusó y fue a su habitación.

Al ver el libro que había recibido, rememoro todos los hechos del día y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Le alegraba el trabajo que se había dado Edward con esa nueva cita; el hecho de comprarle un regalo, el haber respetado su espacio y llevarla a un sitio agradable que era más su estilo. Se notaba que había aprendido de sus errores de la noche anterior y había puesto esfuerzo.

La había pasado muy bien, estaba relajada. De hecho al menos por lo que había durado la cita prácticamente había olvidado el asunto que los llevaba allí. Y eso fuera de alegrarla le frustraba y confundía.

Ella a veces deseaba volver con su marido, pero al recordar el asunto, retrocedía. No deseaba volver a la misma situación, si realmente quería volver, tenía que imponerse y volverse fuerte. No podía con tan solo una cita y un gesto bonito olvidarse de toda la miseria que vivió por tres meses, ni mucho menos el detonante de su huida. Edward siempre le había parecido irresistible y con el pasar de los años se había hecho más guapo, por lo que se le hacía difícil tratarlo indiferente, aunque al menos había guardado unas distancias prudentes.

Porque por más lindo que lo había pasado, el llegar a casa de su amigo había sido un recordatorio de su situación. Su imaginación creo una fantasía en la que Edward y ella no eran más que unos adolescentes enamorados que luego de una linda cita tenían que volver a casa de sus padres; por esa imagen en su cabeza se acercó a darle un beso, pero al inspirar y sentir su varonil esencia volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo lejos que la había llevado su mente; en resultado le dio una despedida sencilla.

Si Edward era irresistible tan solo a la vista, ella no podía darse el lujo de besarlo porque si tan solo tocaba una minúscula parte de su piel, olvidaría todo y le perdonaría.

"no puedo caer tan fácil" pensó cansada de Edward o al menos de todo el asunto que la rodeaba, tomo su nuevo libro y se sumergió en la historia de curas mentirosos y traicioneros.

No supo cuando se durmió pero en menos tiempo del deseado su consciencia reacciono para demostrarle que el domingo había llegado.

Una nostalgia la embargo al preparar el desayuno, hoy no iría a Forks a ver a su familia, bueno, su familia política. ¿En caso de un divorcio los volvería a ver? Por más que la falla fuera de Edward, el hijo era él. ¿Cuándo los volvería a ver? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Solo el tiempo determinaría si ella sería capaz de perdonar a Edward y volver a su vida anterior.

-hey Bells, ¿Cuándo será el día que no te vea comiéndote la cabeza?- Jacob una vez más llegaba para sacarla de sus pensamientos con un comentario jocoso.

-la gente normal suele pensar, sabes- ella siempre trataba de meterse inocentemente con él pero era tan relajado que nada le afectaba.

-¿en serio? Pues menos mal que no soy normal- definitivamente nada le afectaba.

-eres de lo más gracioso.

-lo sé, lo sé-Jacob la ayudo a preparar unos panqueques y se sentó con ella en la mesa-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

-creo que nada- Edward no le había dicho nada el día anterior de si harían algo, seguramente él iría a visitar a su familia- ¿tú que harás?

-creo que nada, debí haber despertado más temprano para ir a casa- ir a Fork desde Seattle demoraba unas tres horas. Eran las 11am, si salía ahora mismo llegarían a las 2 pero tendría que volver a las 7 antes de que salga el último ferry. No valía la pena, ella y Edward solían salía de casa como a las 6am para disfrutar un buen día. Esme más de una vez había dicho que debía mudarse para evitar que sus hijos hicieran un viaje tan largo. Bella deseaba que lo hiciera cada vez que llegaba agotada a casa- ¿Qué te parece si el próximo sábado nos vamos a Forks y pasamos el fin de semana allá? Seth me llamo el otro día para decirme que harían una fiesta.

-¡me parece genial! Podemos salir desde el sábado temprano para estar más tiempo allá.

-pero… ¿no tienes otros planes?- su mirada demostraba que había un trasfondo, ¿saldrás con Edward? Era lo que realmente quería preguntar.

-no- Edward podía llamarla pero ella ya tenía otros planes y no los suspendería por él- ¿y tú no tienes nada que hacer? ¿Qué sueles hacer los domingos?

-pues no mucho, cuando no voy a La Push hago cualquier cosa. A veces voy al club a pasarla en la piscina con los chicos y tomar algo. ¿Quieres ir?

-ehm, no lo sé… sabes que no me gusta mucho eso.

-bueno… ¿Qué más quieres hacer?

-¿Por qué no vas tú con tus amigos al club?

-no, Bella- comento sin dejarla terminar.

-espera, ve y luego vienes en la tarde y salimos a tomar un helado o algo así- concluyo para tranquilizarlo-

-no lo sé… se supone que estarías acá y yo te haría compañía, hasta ahora no lo he hecho- dijo con tono penumbroso.

-tranquilo jake, me has dado compañía y no es como si tuviera años acá, tan solo llevo tres días- le comento tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo cual logro porque sonrió.

-está bien, pero en cuanto llegue saldremos a comer helado a ese lugar antiguo que es genial- dijo muy emocionado.

-está bien, te esperare y ahora ve a cambiarte- asintió y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Se quedó limpiando la cocina, e hizo el intento de organizar todo, definitivamente Jacob no se preocupaba en nada de la limpieza, al menos contrataba a una señora tres días a la semana.

-bueno, ya me voy- llego Jacob a la sala con una ropa fresca perfecta para pasar un día con amigos- Vuelvo en la tarde para que salgamos, nena.

-okey, aquí estaré- él se fue dejándole un beso en la frente.

Jacob tenía razón, en realidad no había estado demasiado tiempo junto pero no era como si él tuviera la obligación de hacerlo. Aunque igual tampoco es que ella la había pasado en casa, había salido con Edward todos los días. Era curioso que ahora que vivía con su amigo prácticamente pasaba menos tiempo con él; en los meses anteriores cuando la prioridad de Edward era el trabajo, Jacob se la pasaba a su lado para lograr distraerla, en especial los tres meses anteriores cuando él fue el único que se dio cuenta que algo sucedía, pero nunca pregunto hasta que ella no estuviera lista. Él mejor amigo que se pudiera tener.

Era irónico que ahora la prioridad de Edward fuera Bella. Al parecer nada como una amenaza de divorcio para obtener la atención de un hombre.

Y hablando del rey de Roma y él que se asoma; recibió una llamada de su esposo. Duro un poco en responder para calmar un poco su corazón acelerado.

Cuadraron para salir a ver una película en el parque; un plan muy romántico que siempre le había llamado la atención pero nunca había podido ir.

Estaba un poco frustrada consigo por ser tan débil; en cuanto vio que la llamada era de él su corazón se aceleró, las manos sudaron y las mariposas se liberaron. Deseaba ser más inmune a sus encantos pero no era capaz.

Le envió un mensaje a Jacob avisándole que saldría y recibió un "cuídate" que se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

Edward llego rápidamente y primero la llevo a comer, fue muy agradable y logro llevar una conversación normal hasta que él comento que estaba enfocado en el trabajo y ella no pudo evitar pensar que si este nuevo Edward no sería solo por ese mes y después se volvería nuevamente el adicto al trabajo. Y por más que trato de volver a la cita, su mente no le ayudo; hasta que llegaron al parque y medianamente volvió cuando comenzó la película. No le tomo mucha atención hasta que una frase la marco.

"amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento"

¿Eso quería decir que quien ama no tiene por qué herir? Es lógico. ¿Por qué si Edward la amaba le había hecho eso? Cuando amamos lo que más deseamos es hacer feliz a la persona amada y nunca verle triste, pero Edward había hecho lo contrario hiriéndola en el alma ¿eso significaba que no la amaba? Su corazón se congelo ante esa posibilidad, pero Edward la calmo con su discurso.

Dejándola muy pensativa también. Tenía razón en cierto modo, porque únicamente cuando realmente se ama se pide perdón como él había dicho. La situación era un dilema, al menos se distrajo cuando él le pregunto si ella era capaz de perdonar.

¿Lo seria? ¿Podría olvidar todo el asunto y ser la chica que era antes? ¿Podría aceptar a Edward de vuelta? No tenía idea y se lo hizo saber.

Cuando llego a casa encontró a Jacob en la sala.

-llego la chica- comento jugando.

-hola- respondió olvidando la charla anterior.

-compre helado y un montón de cosas, pensé que era mejor que salir- lo acompaño a la cocina y se emocionó al ver los diversos sabores, el sirope de chocolate, los turrones y las chips. ¡Todo un manjar! Los dos unieron todo en grandes copas y disfrutaron el fin del domingo.

.

.

.

El lunes llego para Bella con emoción y expectativa.; se preguntaba que sorpresa le tendría preparada Edward. ¿La llevaría a almorzar o cenar? Parecía una adolescente dispuesta a ir a su primera cita.

Estaba tan ansiosa que muy poca atención le ponía a los manuscritos que le llegaban y su asistente le tuvo que gritar que la esperaban en la sala de juntas. Una reunión totalmente aburrida donde solo dijeron que todo marchaba bien y que se lanzaría la segunda parte del libro de vampiros y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de la gira, pero como el jefe no la miro asumió que sería Jacob quien iría.

-Bella llego esto- dijo su secretario cuando salió de la junta, y le mostro un gran ramo de rosas rojas que estaban sobre su escritorio. Su cuerpo reacciono al ver el arreglo y emocionada las olfateo y abrió la tarjeta.

"_aunque lo que más deseo es verte, surgió una emergencia y no podremos tener cita hoy. Perdóname. Lo compensare._

_Te ama, Edward"_

Decepción no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía.

Emergencia, claro, seguro con la hermosa de Tanya, pensó.

-quédate con las flores, Kate- le dijo a su secretaria y se encerró en su oficina.

Había derribado lo que había construido en esos días. Le envió las flores más típicas que puedan enviar, le dejo una nota vasta y le volvió a dar prioridad al trabajo.

Al parecer es un paso adelante, dos atrás con Edward. Suspiro sentándose y mirando a la ciudad desde el ventanal.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

No estoy muy convencida de este capítulo, creo que es el más malo de lo que va de historia pero es que estoy bajo presión por entrar en la universidad. Les prometo que se los compensare.

Chicas, necesito que me den su opinión. Yo ya no recibo informes de a mi correo asi que no se si seguir con esta cuenta o crearme una nueva y subir allí mis historias y las nuevas que estoy escribiendo. ¿Es realmente importante quienes te agregan a favoritos? ¿Debo borrar esta cuenta y comenzar de 0 en otra? No sé qué hacer.

Nuevamente gracias a las que me dejaron review: **LOQUIBELL, HARUHI23, TWIANDRE, YESI-CULLEN93, JANALEZ, ANTUSS, ANGIE MASEN.**

**ANTUSS: hola, gracias por comentar. Como dices una infidelidad es algo muy difícil imperdonable y es por eso que Edward se tiene que esmerar tanto. Espero leer tu opinión de este capítulo.**

**LOQUIBELL: hola nena. Como siempre gracias por comentar. Me alegra tanto. Las cosas van mejorando pero no se está arreglando nada realmente y no se arreglara hasta que ellos hablen y cómo podemos ver Edward acaba de cometer un error. Nos leemos, guapa.**

**28/9/11**

**02.10 am**

**Si miran el chapter anterior verán que dice la misma hora. ¡Qué casualidad! Me dio hasta risa. **


	9. cita 4, justificacion

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_No tiene sentido decir que lo hacemos lo mejor que podamos. Tienes que lograr hacer lo que es necesario"_

**Capítulo 9: justificación**

El lunes llego para Edward igual que los otros días. Despertar en el cuarto de huéspedes, entrar a la que solía ser su habitación para bañarse, vestirse y oler una prenda de Bella que le diera fuerzas para iniciar el día. Desayuno en la cafetería del hospital y fue a su oficina a planificar el día.

Seguía enfocado en los expedientes de los pacientes que tendría que entregar a otros médicos, pero realmente no se podía concentrar en absoluto. Cada nombre que leía lo comparaba con el de su mujer. ¿louise? Bah, nombre horrible. De hecho todos los nombres en comparación con el de su mujer eran horribles. ¿Quién se podía llamar hermosa y que aún le quedara perfecto? ¡solo ella! Claro que era en otro idioma pero hermosa al fin y al cabo.

Y cuando veía los síntomas pensaba las veces que Bella se había enfermado, gracias a Dios nunca había se había puesto muy mal; lo máximo una gripe muy fuerte y él siempre la cuidaba como una reina; si fuera por él la metía en una burbuja para asegurar su protección.

Sonrió al rememorar los berrinches que ella hacia al sentirse sobrecogida de atenciones. Cuando llegaron a New Hampshire, el ligero cambio de clima le causo una gripe más fuerte de lo común, él falto a clases los mismos días que ella lo hizo; aprendió a cocinar sopa de pollo, la baño resistiendo la excitación. A la final Bella estaba harta pero reconoció que era un excelente enfermero.

Al pensar en Bella pensó que hoy tenía que seguir su plan de reconquista. Tal vez debía llevarla a almorzar porque no sabía a qué hora saldría pero sin duda podría escaparse al mediodía. Recordó que cerca de la editorial había un buen restaurant japonés que le habían recomendado; llamo para hacer una reservación y afortunadamente no hubo problema.

Cuando estaba por llamar su esposa para notificarla entro su secretaria muy apurada.

-señor es solicitado en emergencia- Irina estaba muy agitada.

-yo me estoy retirando de emergencias, busca a otro- respondió molesto por la interrupción.

-no entiende, la familia del jefe tuvo un accidente y la ambulancia viene en camino- gruño porque estaba jodido, aunque sí tendría suerte solo serían unas contusiones y podía almorzar feliz.

Pero por supuesto la suerte no estaba trabajando hoy, porque los hijos del jefe tenían serias heridas y la esposa estaba muy delicada con una herida en el pecho provocado por el impacto.

No pudo evitar pensar que si él estuviera en esa situación desearía que los mejores se encargaran de su familia, y no era por alardear pero él era el mejor. Además que el jefe ya le tenía idea por abandonar el puesto de emergencias, por lo que no podía fallar en eso.

Cuando la Sra. Empeoro y era necesario una cirugía que él presidiría llamo a su secretaria.

-oficina del Dr. Cullen- contesto con un tono muy profesional.

-soy yo- respondió apresurado porque ya tenía que entrar a operar- necesito un favor.

-cualquiera doctor- esa mujer siempre se insinuaba, muy sutilmente pero lo hacía.

-envía un ramo de flores, unas muy románticas que deslumbren a mi esposa con una nota que diga "aunque lo que más deseo es verte, surgió una emergencia y no podremos tener cita hoy- perdóname. Te ama, Edward"- no pudo crear algo más lindo porque una interna le aviso que el estado de la paciente estaba empeorando- envíalo a la oficina de mi esposa.

Cortó y corrió a cirugía, esperaba que enviara unas flores hermosas; a Bella no le gustaban mucho pero algún detalle tenía que darle, no podía simplemente enviarle un mensaje. Eso lo había hecho antes, pero ahora estaba tratando de mejorar en muchos aspectos. Realmente esperaba que Irina escogiera unas buenas flores, tal vez unas orquídeas o rosas violetas o mejor un tulipán. Cualquier cosa menos lo típico; bueno ella era una mujer, ella sabría elegir. O al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

La cirugía debido a algunas complicaciones duro unas cuatro horas; afortunadamente le pudo darla la noticia de que su mujer estaba estable y de que con un poco de reposo y su debida medicación estaría bien.

El jefe estuvo genuinamente aliviado y sonrió agradecido. En cuanto se volteó, le llamo

-tomo una buena decisión Dr. Cullen.

El Dr. Webber no era un hombre de muchas palabras, incluso era muy huraño pero con esas palabras demostraba que lo entendía. Seguramente con ese susto se daba cuenta de que la familia es lo más importante.

Lamentablemente los humanos solemos sumergirnos en nosotros mismos, siendo egoístas pensando en nuestras prioridades sin cuestionar ni por un segundo la manera en que afectaran a nuestro entorno. El jefe se había sumergido en su trabajo; y Edward había hecho lo mismo, aparte de permitirse dejarse llevar por celos y cansancio. Fue necesario un choque de realidad para que salieran del letargo en el que se habían sumergido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la familia del jefe no tuviera ese accidente? ¿seguiría él dándole importancia a su trabajo, su familia se cansaría y terminaría guardándole rencor por no darle la importancia que merecían?

Edward lo había juzgado anteriormente por las decisiones que tomaba, sin darse cuenta que era igual. ¡oh, amarga ironía! Siempre decir que era un mal hombre por tener una esposa tan guapa como lo era la Sra. Webber y no darle su puesto.

¿Si ese era un mal hombre, él que era? Uno mucho peor, sin duda alguna. Si Bella no lo hubiese arrastrado a la realidad al irse, él seguiría en su burbuja egoísta. Su mujer había sufrido en silencio durante tres meses y él no se había dado por enterado ni siquiera la miro de cerca para ver soledad o dolor en sus ojos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto felicidad en ese mar achocolatado? Ni lo recordaba y eso lo convertía en una escoria. Por todo eso había decidido mejorar y se estaba esforzando, o al menos quería creer que lo hacía.

Llamo al móvil de Bella y estaba apagado, seguramente estaba tan concentrada revisando unos manuscritos que lo había apagado para no ser interrumpida. Como también estaba tan agotado decidió respetar su espacio e irse a casa a descansar y esperar el martes.

.

.

.

Debió imaginar que era algo más fuerte cuando al día siguiente siguió insistiendo llamando y el móvil daba apagado o fuera de servicio; cualquier estado le impedía comunicarse con ella.

Paso todo el día intentando cada media hora pero con el mismo resultado; incluso intento a la oficina, pero su secretaria solo seguía insistiendo en que estaba en una junta o estaba reunida o lo que fuera. El punto es que no estuvo disponible en todo el día.

Estaba indeciso de si respetar su decisión de estar sola o ir a buscarla y preguntarle que la tenía tan apartada. ¿realmente estaba tan ocupada o había algún trasfondo? Solía pensar que conocía a Bella, per con los últimos hechos no lo sabría decir.

A la final decidió creerle y darle su espacio, y si al día siguiente seguía atorada en "reuniones" iría a la oficina y sacarla de allí.

Pero al llegar a su casa su corazón se aceleró al ver una ranger rover muy conocida estacionada donde días atrás solía hacerlo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿cambiaría de opinión? ¿estaba volviendo a casa?

Como no lo sabría a menos que entrara camino o prácticamente corrió y se emocionó al entrar y oler los restos de perfume de Bella; ese aroma no se asomaba por casa hacia unos días que parecían eternos y eso solo se debía a que ella tampoco lo hacía, por eso se alegraba tanto.

Su emoción le llevo corriendo a la habitación principal, pero paro de golpe al ver una maleta en la cama y escuchar el movimiento en el closet. Parecía la escena que había sucedido no hacia ni una semana. Ella no llegaba para quedarse; sino todo lo contrario.

-Edward- Bella le comento muy sorprendida cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta- ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿no debería preguntar lo mismo? – dijo evitando la pregunta y levantando una ceja.

-no pensé que estarías acá- era obvio que si hubiera sabido que él estaría allí, ella no iría y demonios eso dolía.

-ahora llego más temprano a casa- ella se sorprendió y sonrió pero no hizo comentario- ¿Qué haces acá?

-vine a buscar más ropa

-oh- ella no dijo más nada y fue al closet.

Era entendible que estuviera sorprendida por su presencia; él no solía llegar hasta las 8pm o incluso más tarde, y dado que eran las 5pm la entendía. Solo esperaba que entendiera que si volvía todo sería diferente.

La vio recoger ropa y se sintió igual de mal como lo hizo la semana anterior; ella recogía sin mirarlo dos veces y evitando hablarle. Él deseaba aprovechar la situación, tal vez podría cambiar esta situación a la cuarta cita.

-¿tienes hambre?

-¿ah?- ella estaba muy confundida y dejo de hacer maletas. Era como si estuviera tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi se había olvidado de su presencia.

-tal vez podamos pedir algo o cocinar…

-todo cuando tú quieras-comento casi para sí misma y siguió con su tarea.

-¿de qué hablas?- él realmente estaba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que tengo planes?

-pues… trataría de convencerte de cenar conmigo- dijo inocentemente.

-¡¿ves? ¡cuando tú puedes, tus planes son los que importan! Ayer te espere pero una vez más tu trabajo fue más importarte.

Esa respuesta lo dejo sorprendido; ella se había enojado por haberla plantado el día anterior. Definitivamente últimamente no la entendía.

-Bella… no era algo simple, la familia de mi jefe tuvo un mal accidente ¡no podía defraudarlo! Y hoy trate de comunicarme contigo pero fue imposible.

-¡y te rendiste tan fácil! Simplemente viniste a casa y ya- ella sacudía sus brazos muy alterada.

-te estaba dando tu espacio- se justificó- pero mañana iba a ir a tu oficina- ella se quedó callada olvidándose de la maleta- perdóname, no sé cómo en vez de dar un paso adelante doy dos atrás pero… te juro que no supe cómo actuar diferente. Vamos a cocinar y pasar un rato agradable, por favor. Te juro que nunca quiero dejarte de lado.

Ella no dijo nada por un rato hasta que cerró la maleta y la puso en el suelo sobre sus ruedas.

-llevarle la malera a la camioneta y podemos cocinar- él sonrió encantado y agradecido; la dejo ir mientras revisaba la cocina a ver que preparaba, pero estaba vacío o al menos lo suficiente para impedirle preparar algo especial, por lo que no le quedo de otra que preparar macarrones con queso.

Ella llego a los segundos y se sentó en un taburete viéndolo cocinar, sin hacer nada, solo… moviendo los dedos contra el mesón hasta que pregunto abruptamente- ¿te ayudo?

-solo abre una botella de vino- ella sintió y como dueña de la casa hizo todo sin preguntar, le sirvió una copa a él y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto sorpresivamente.

-¿ah?- pregunto Edward confundido dejando la comida de lado por un segundo.

-la familia de tu jefe.

-oh- ella siempre tan preocupada por los demás- están bien, la esposa se vio un poco grave por un segundo pero ya está bien- ella asintió un poco ausente- por un momento… me imagine que haría si estuviese en una situación y yo… simplemente no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasara, cariño. Mi vida se arruinaría, me sentiría tan impotente al saber que estas sufriendo o pasas dolor, simplemente… me volvería loco.

Ella lo miro como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía; con amor y ternura, y lentamente susurro- no tienes que preocuparte porque estoy bien, físicamente.

Estuvo tentado a preguntar cómo estaba emocionalmente pero se contuvo, y sirvió la comida allí mismo en el mesón de la cocina y se sentaron a comer informalmente, como lo solían hacer los domingos, felices en pareja.

Comieron riéndose acordándose de todas las veces que comieron allí, las veces que hicieron el amor en ese mismo mesón, las caídas de ella y los consuelos de él. Simplemente recordando los hermosos momentos. Ella rio como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y fue ella misma, con los sonrojos y las sonrisas encantadoras. A la final lo ayudo a lavar los platos para luego sentarse a charla en el sofá a seguir con el vino.

-son casi las once, lo mejor será irme. Dijo ella entristeciéndolo a él, al instante quiso decirle que se quedara pero solo la acompaño a la puerta y la abrazo encantado cuando ella lo abrazo de vuelta- la pase bien y los macarrones te quedaron excelentes.

-soy un gran chef- ella sonrió y se fue a casa de su amigo mientras Edward la veía partir desde la puerta, igual que la semana anterior, solo que esta vez tenía la esperanza de que ella volvería y escenas como esa no se repetirían más.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Ansiosas por amanecer parte 1?**

**Yo no sé cuándo la iré a ver, quizás la otra semana. No me gusta ir a los estrenos porque siento que van las chicas que son solo fanáticas de esta saga porque se volvió moda y no por el verdadero amor a la historia y a los personajes. Por supuesto que las que aman la saga van pero… a veces nos vemos opacadas por las que son solo groopies. Si es que me entiende. Lo digo en el mejor sentido sin ganas de ofender a nadie o cosas así.**

**Pues creo que tarde más o menos en actualizar, lo siento pero es que estoy estudiando para un examen de ingreso a la uní y se me dificulta. A parte que estoy escribiendo dos fics nuevos que me tienen emocionada.**

**Acá vemos realmente que fue lo que paso con Edward y que fueron causas de fuerza mayor las que impidieron su cita con Bella. Twiandre fue la única que considero que algo malo pudo haber pasado para que Ed faltara. Ustedes como que no le tienen mucho cariño pero esta bien porque él es un perro jaja.**

**Por cierto acepto ideas de citas porque mi lado romántico se fue de paseo y no sé cómo puedo continuar con citas tiernas. **

**Nuevamente miles de gracias a todas las que fielmente me dejan comentario y recuerdo que no me llegan correos de por lo que no sé si me agregan a favoritos o no. **

**Gracias a: haruhi23, loquibell, Karla-cullen-hale, twiandre, vanesaerk, janalez, Angie masen. **

**Loquibell: como siempre tu dejando tu opinión *-* que linda, gracias. Pues si, sé que no te gusta que Bella viva con Jacob, porque por más que sea son un hombre y una mujer pero es que Bella no tiene amigas mujeres en la ciudad bueno a parte de Rose y Alice que están desaparecidas y enviarla a un hotel se me hace frio, y que alquile un apartamento se me hace como que muy definitivo pero te prometo que pronto esa situación se va a relajar porque llegara otro huésped. Pero no te diga mas nada para no arruinar la sorpresa.**

**Viernes 18/11/11**

**02:57am **


	10. cita 5, recordando

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Recordar es el mejor modo de olvidar"_

**Capítulo 10: cita 5, recordando**

Bella manejaba alejándose de la estructura que hacía días era su hogar; ahora no sabía cómo denominarla. Era su hogar porque allí vivía con su marido y tenían momentos felices; meses atrás era la cárcel que la aprisionaba en dolor, porque cada lugar tenía un recuerdo y eso la hacía añorar la relación antes de la infidelidad confesada; entrar a la cocina donde su amor le había hecho el anuncio era un martirio porque cada vez rememoraba esa noche.

Pero ahora no sabía cómo llamar a ese lugar, si ya no vivía allí obviamente no era su hogar, se había liberado así que ya no era una cárcel ¿entonces?

Suponía que el nombre estaba en un limbo, así como su relación. Si alguien pedía que le diera nombre a su relación actual con Edward, honestamente no sabría qué decir. Aun eran marido y mujer, claro, pero estaban viviendo separados. Así que… era su esposo-separado-en proceso de reconquista. Sin duda tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Cuando había recibido la nota de Edward se había decepcionado totalmente y le había hecho cuestionarse si él de verdad se estaba tomando en serio todo lo del arreglo del matrimonio. Era la segunda vez que le hacía dudar de su decisión. Una parte de ella y no sabía que tan grande, dudaba mucho que él fuera realmente capaz de cambiar porque, si bien había dado sus pasos adelante, con esa nota retrocedía dos.

Como se encontraba dudando de que era lo que quería había decidido alejarse de él y no contestar sus llamadas; no pudo negar que se sintió bien que él la llamara tantas veces, incluso a su oficina. Su lado más inseguro le gritaba en la mente "él se cansara de ti, te dejara" o incluso "llegara el día en que note que no vales y se ira". Desde que tenía 17 años escuchaba esa voz; con el pasar de los años se había callado, pero había vuelto más fuerte que nunca cuando él le conto de su infidelidad.

Como le había dicho esa noche que le abandono; él la destruyo desde los cimientos, cuando había aceptado que tenía mucho que ofrecer y que él tenía motivos para amarla, él se acostaba con Tanya haciéndola dudar nuevamente.

Era tan insegura e incluso cobarde que solo fue capaz de buscar más ropa cuando sabía que él no estaría allí. El tiro le salió por la culata cuando él llego a mitad de tarea. Trato de mostrarse enojada, quiso gritarle que se tomara el asunto en serio, quiso decir que tenía otros planes, quiso… quiso tantas cosas pero ninguna se cumplió.

No pudo evitar creerle porque lo amaba y su excusa era realmente creíble. Aunque igual una parte de ella quiso largarse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero caer ante él era tan inevitable como la gravedad.

Cuando él estaba cocinando, ella se sintió relajada y trato de dar su mayor esfuerzo para pasarla bien, y honestamente lo hicieron. La conversación en el mueble había sido un viaje al pasado, con su conversación agradable y fácil. Fue tan relajada que por un momento quiso quedarse así por siempre, pero la misma parte que quiso que no le creyera, le recordó que él era un infiel.

Esa parte de su mente no sabía si llamarla, realista, pesimista u orgullosa. El punto era que siempre la hacía retroceder; siempre que estaba un poco más dispuesta a olvidar salía esa conciencia y la hacía caminar lejos.

Fuera como fuera, el punto era que se sentía muy lejos de perdonar. A Edward le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

.

.

.

-Kate, te puedes retirar, a mí me queda mucho por hacer- le hablo a quién creía que era su secretaria cuando escucho la puerta de su oficina abrirse- a este paso terminare de irme a-

-no soy Kate- la interrumpieron causando que levantara la cabeza agitadamente.

-¡Edward!

-hola- dijo alegre.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto extrañada de la presencia de su esposo en su oficina. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto allí.

-bueno… son las 5, tu horario de oficina termino, así que te vengo a secuestrar- estaba absolutamente relajado, sonriendo mientras se sentaba en las sillas que tenía frente al escritorio.

-Edward, estoy ocupada- respondió confundida por su actitud.

-hable con la amable de Kate y dijo que eso no era tan urgente, así que la deje ir y te vine a llevar a un lugar.

-Edward, el escritor viene el viernes a buscar estos manuscritos

-exacto, es miércoles, así que relájate y vamos

-no puedo- él no la escucho y simplemente se levantó, tomo la cartera de ella y la alejo de la mesa.

-¡andando!

Una parte de ella; su parte pesimista, realista u orgullosa; le grito que se rechazara, que se quedara sentada porque su trabajo era importante. Pero como los objetos debido a la gravedad, cayó y en cambio el amor por Edward se alzó.

Con esa parte derrotada, se levantó de la silla y lo siguió. Se dio cuenta de que Kate no estaba en su escritorio y el lugar ya estaba relativamente vacío, casi nadie se quedaba hasta el final del horario; Jake tenía una reunión, cita o algo por el estilo, así que no lo vio. Por eso mismo era que ella se había ido en la camioneta esa mañana; causando una complicación en los planes de Edward que pretendía que los dos fueran juntos en el volvo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar el auto en la editorial para luego ir a buscarlo; prefería acompañarlo a donde fuera y luego ir directo a su localidad temporal a trabajar. Mientras más tiempo ahorrara, mejor.

Era por eso que ahora iba manejando siguiendo el volvo. El camino estaba alejándola del centro de la ciudad y no paraba de preguntarse a donde la llevaría esta vez Edward. Las últimas citas la habían sorprendido pero tampoco eran tan impredecibles, pero por esa zona había muchas cosas que podrían hacer.

Una gran sonrisa llego a su rostro cuando reconoció el pequeño local al que la había llevado. En la esquina de una transitada avenida, adornada con un toldo rosado muy de Barbie, y con sillitas de jardín al frente se encontraba…

-mama's cake- susurro alegremente cuando su esposo llego para abrirle la puerta de la camioneta y ayudarla a salir.

-me alegro que lo recuerdes – dijo alegremente y la guio dentro del local que expelía ese delicioso olor de pasteles recién horneados. Tan solo con aspirar la boca se le hizo agua; aún más cuando en el mostrados estaban esas delicias tentándola a aumentar unos cuantos kilos.

-bienvenidos a mama's cake, yo soy mama ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?- esa frase fue como una flashback para ambos, cuando escucharon esa misma frase 9 años atrás.

-hola, por favor un pie de limón, una tarta de chocolate con dulce de leche y dos chocolates calientes- Edward pidió lo mismo que pidieron hacia tanto tiempo, y ella se sentía como en un viaje al pasado.

-en seguida se los llevó al asiento- comento la linda viejita que era dueña del local.

Los dos le hicieron caso y se sentaron en la mesa con vista a la calle.

-no puedo creer que me hayas traído para acá- comento ella admirando todo a su alrededor, que no había cambiado en nada-

-bueno… este lugar tiene historia, después de todo, aquí fue nuestra primera cita. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- respondió, añadiendo un poco de añoranza al final.

-no es difícil, dado que el sitio no ha cambiado en nada.

-ni siquiera mama ha cambiado.

-tal vez es el dulce que la mantiene- agrego ella riendo

-¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo cuándo nos vio hace 9 años?

Bella suspiro y busco en su memoria las palabras exactas. – son una pareja hermosa, duraran mucho tiempo juntos.

Ambos sonrieron y Edward comento: -será adivina, porque míranos tanto tiempo después, aún están juntos.

Ella sonrió un poco incomoda y su conciencia pesimista fue la que respondió: -debe ser un dulce maravilloso el que usa.

Él sonrió no muy feliz, seguro esperando una mejor respuesta.

Mama llevo el pedido a la mesa y se les quedo mirando como la vez anterior, pero a diferencia no dijo nada y volvió a su mostrador

-¿recuerdas que esa vez comimos tanto dulce que no podíamos caminar y tuvimos que quedarnos hasta tarde?- recordó Edward alegremente.

-¡sí! Charlie se volvió loco porque volví a las 10pm y no le había pedido permiso para salir.

-cuando lo vi salir furioso al verte bajar del volvo pensé que me iba a disparar.

-¡lo quería hacer!

-no tanto como cuando le anunciamos el compromiso- respondió ella riendo al recordar la cara de su padre y el terror de Edward.

-oh si, ese día pensé que me iba hacer en los pantalones

-creo que lo hiciste- dijo ella apuntándolo con la cuchara.

-oh solo un poco- le siguió él el juego.

Los dos rieron felices y pasaron un buen rato recordando la época del instituto; cuando Bella casi se desmaya en biología y él la ayudo, cuando se sentaron juntos por primera vez y todo el instituto estaba sorprendido, cuando Tyler casi la arroya y él le salvo la vida, y todo de lo que hablaron en su primera cita nueve años atrás en ese mismo lugar.

-mira la hora que es, son las 7.45pm y yo tengo que terminar el manuscrito- comento Bella de un momento a otro mientras conversaban.

-oh, el tiempo se pasa volando- comento en respuesta, pagando lo que pidieron y levantándose- era una aburrida que iras a trabajar-Rio y ella lo siguió.

-bueno, no vivo de aire

-hablamos mañana- afirmo él una vez estaban en la camioneta

-okey- él trato de besarle la mejilla pero ella se alejó y subió al auto y le sonrió desde dentro- nos vemos Edward- y arranco. Lo vio desde el retrovisor llevarse la mano al cabello y luego caminar al volvo.

La había pasado bien recordando el pasado, pero la conciencia pesimista volvió recordándole que el pasado por muy bello que fuera, estaba atrás y debía enfocarse en el futuro.

Y su futuro estaba indeciso.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**Les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que el siguiente capítulo este mejor que este, que no me gustó mucho. **

**Como pueden ver Edward decidió hacerla recordar buenos tiempos. Eso se lo debo a Angie Masen que me recomendó citas y que recurrieran a los recuerdos. Así que te dedico este capítulo. **

**Por cierto. ¿Alguien que odie a la conciencia pesimista? A esa habrá que matarla poco a poco, para lograr un final feliz.**

**Vi amanecer y me encanto. Aunque la tengo que ir a ver nuevamente, solo les digo que me parece que o yo me imagine a renesmee muy hermosa o la que pusieron e grande no es muy linda. A mí no me gusto. Pero cuando es niña, si es muy linda. Y kristen embarazada me daba grima, la pusieron muy feíta.**

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras: Angie masen, janalez, mary de Cullen, ****supattinsondecullen****,**** yenncash, twiandre, Karla-cullen-hale, haruhi23, MV2, loquibell, millaray.**

**LOQUIBELL: hola! Como siempre puedo leer tu opinión y encantada te respondo. Pues ya pronto hablaran, dentro de poco Bella aceptara sus errores también y esa charla ya se viene. Realmente amanecer se parece muchísimo al libro, es excelente que la hicieran en dos partes porque si no le cortaban demasiado. Cuídate y muchísimos besos.**

**Lunes 6/12/11**

**02:00 am**


	11. cita 6, subiendo la apuesta

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo.__  
>(<em>_William Shakespeare__)__"_

**Capítulo 11: cita 6, subiendo la apuesta**

Llevaba cinco citas con Bella y aun no sabía si había hecho un avance para lograr su perdón. Si bien Bella estaba yendo a los lugares más dispuesta y parecía ser que las disfrutaba, pero seguía sin ser capaz de si quiera besarle en la mejilla; el contacto físico era nulo, a menos que fueran toques accidentales. Lo que Edward más deseaba era poder tocarla; guiarla con la mano en la espalda, entrelazar sus dedos, acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, pero sobretodo deseaba volver a probar esos cálidos y llenos labios. Cuando la veía humedecerlos con la lengua o morderlos, su cuerpo sufría un temblor. Parecía un adicto en rehabilitación. Aunque ciertamente eso era; un hombre adicto a su esposa, que no podía vivir sin cierta dosis diaria. Lo que sentía hacia ella ya no era añoranza, era necesidad.

Y era por eso que tenía que aumentar la apuesta  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Edward despertó el día jueves un poco inquieto; ese día se cumplía una semana de la ida de Bella. Le quedaban tres jueves para lograr que ella volviera y esa vez sin que se fuera luego de comer.<br>Como había decidido subir de nivel, decidió que antes de ir al trabajo tenía que comprar algo, por lo que llamo a Irina y le advirtió de su retraso; ella no puso pega, alegando que solo tenía un paciente y que no tendría problema en esperarlo.

Realmente eso de consultas le estaba agradando, al día solo veía unos pocos pacientes, le recetaba pastillas, descanso o más exámenes y listo. Extrañaba la adrenalina de emergencia, pero la calma era bienvenida.

Llego a una tienda departamental y compro los tapa ojos más lindos que encontró; eran azules con estrellas plateadas. Era un pequeño detalle para recordarle que siempre la tenía en su mente y recordaba los pequeños detalles que la conformaban. Compro una linda tarjeta, sencilla que solo tenía estrellas a los bordes y el centro para escribirle. Pago y fue en el volvo donde escribió con su delicada letras.

_"Tu naricita arrugada cuando el sol te da en la cara por las mañanas es lo más adorable que he visto, por ahora no tienes mi pecho para resguardarte pero espero que esto cumpla la misma función._

_Siempre pensando en ti, Edward"_

__  
>Mientras escribía le llego la imagen de ella despertando por culpa del sol y quejándose de que la cama estaba mal posicionada; siempre se quejaba pero nunca se había preocupado por cambiarla de lugar. Y él no lo haría porque le encantaba que se enterrara en su pecho y refunfuñara como una pequeña. Quería escribirle también que en cuanto regresara a casa lo quemarían o botarían, porque volvería a usar su pecho para protegerse, pero no quería presionar, con eso era suficiente. Por ahora.<p>

En cuanto llego a la oficina el entrego el paquete a su secretaria y le encargo que se lo enviara inmediatamente a la oficina de su esposa. Durante toda la consulta con su paciente se preguntó como tomaría Bella el regalo y no pudo evitar llamarla en cuanto termino con el sr. Coffey. 

-hola- contesto Bella al tercer timbrazo 

-hola a... Bella- estaba a punto de llamarla amor, pero sin duda ese era campo minado- ¿cómo estás? 

-bien, ¿tu?- ella estaba animada y él realmente deseaba que fuera por el regalo 

-bien, ¿te llego mi paquete? 

-si- susurro ella antes de suspirar- es un lindo detalle, aparte de que es hermoso 

-qué bueno que te guste, espero que te sea útil y... Todo lo de la tarjeta es cierto 

-pues... En la habitación donde duermo si entra el sol, no directamente como en casa pero... Si puede llegar a ser útil- el no había pensado como sería el cuarto donde ella dormía y se sintió un poco estúpido al asumir que sería igual que la matrimonial 

-oh, bueno- contesto no seguro de que decir. Los dos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, hasta que el hablo- ¿sales a las cinco?

-si, como siempre- casi se imaginaba que lo miraba con una cara que decía estúpido 

-¿te parece bien di te paso buscando a las seis? 

-seguro- y quería creer que lo que transmitía en su tono era entusiasmo 

-nos vemos entonces 

-dale, hasta ahora

Estaba entusiasmado por la cita, en cuanto vio las estrellas del tapa ojos, supo exactamente a donde llevarla y esperaba que a ella le gustara.

Como le había dicho, a las 6pm la paso a buscar a casa de Black; como la vez anterior, ni siquiera pudo apagar el auto cuando ella ya estaba saliendo. A Edward le pareció hermosa con esa ropa semi formal perfecta para el lugar a donde iban

-hey- comento alegremente al subir 

-hola- arranco rápidamente y se dedicó a manejar mientras ella manejaba la radio. Se veía más relajada que veces anteriores, pero nunca como antes.

-Edward, ¿no estas faltando al trabajo?

-Bella, te dije que ahora trabajo en consultas, salgo a las cinco

-oh, ¿te gusta?- parecía que esa conversación ya había sucedido, pero ella no superaba el tema y era trabajo de él afirmárselo.

-me encanta, es agradable tener tiempo libre, es muy relajante- aseguro sin una pizca de mentira

-bueno, a diferencia del horario de antes- y esa vez su tono solo reflejaba amargura

-era momento de cambiar- trato de relajar la conversación y a la vez cortar el tema; y creyó que lo logro porque ella cambio de tema

-¿a dónde me llevas?- era la primera vez que se interesaba por una cita y eso le dio a Edward confianza  
>-el planetario- aseguro feliz<p>

Se le había ocurrido ir a ese lugar cuando vio las estrellas del regalo que le hizo, y creía que podían pasar un buen rato viendo la grandeza del universo. Él no sabía mucho del tema, pero de esa manera ambos podían llegar a aprender y el asumió el reto de volver romántico ese lugar. 

Uno de los aspectos que cambiaria, era esa actitud pasiva romántica; se acabarían los juegos. Ahora sería todo agresivo romántico. Una semana y Bella no daba ni un paso para volver a casa. Le haría una ofensiva tan fuerte que ninguna defensa de ella sería capaz de disminuirla. 

-¿al planetario?- pregunto ella intrigada pero con entusiasmo  
>-así es- no dijo más nada porque vio el gran anuncio lleno de estrellas, constelaciones y planetas que indicaban la llegada al lugar.<p>

Por más que intento llegar a tiempo para abrirle la puerta, no llego a tiempo. Aunque disimuladamente le poso la mano en la baja espalda para "guiarla", cosa que no era necesaria. Y aunque ella se estremeció y se removió, no hizo demasiado esfuerzo por separarse. Y él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil.

-¿desea un guía?- pregunto la chica dentro de la nave espacial donde se vendían las entradas. Pero él sabía que la mayoría de guías eran chiquillos nerds hormonados y él no soportaría eso. A parte de que una cita romántica es entre dos, no tres.

-nos encargaremos nosotros, gracias- la chica asintió y atendió al siguiente de la fila.

-tenia cara de que sufre hemorroides- le comento Bella cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.

-bueno, trabajar con un sombrero de estrellas que rebotan por resortes en tu frente y titilan, no debe ser muy agradable

-buen punto- los dos rieron relajadamente

Traspasaron una pesada puerta y entraron a un ambiente oscuro y encerrado que simulaba ser el espacio. Había simuladores de naves, maquetas con todos los planetas y había una máquina que daba una explicación de cómo eran, que materiales se encontraban y cuando habían sido visitados por primera vez.

Su idea era convertir el planetario en un lugar romántico, pero en cambio Bella lo tomo como una visita educativa. Estaba fascinada con todo lo que podía aprender, presionando todas las maquinas que hablaban y él no sabía qué hacer para volverse más activo. Cuando estaba frente a una réplica del gran sol, considero hacer un comentario como "así como los planetas giran alrededor de él, yo roto y me muevo a tu alrededor y solo para ti". Pero era demasiado empalagoso y de amateur, e incluso el, un hombre desesperado esperando reconquistar al amor de su vida, tenía sus límites.

Vio la oportunidad de lucirse cuando entraron solos a la cámara de estrellas; era una sala cerrada en forma de círculo con un enorme tragaluz que al ser de noche permitía ver las estrellas, que se veían con mucha claridad debido a lo despejado del cielo. Los dos se sentaron relativamente cerca en un pequeño banco que se encontraba en todo el medio. 

-es hermoso-comento ella de la nada.

-supongo- respondió el, rogándole a su mente por algo ingeniosos- ¿recuerdas cuando las mirábamos desde el prado?

-durábamos horas y horas solo mirando hacia el cielo.

-siempre nos escapábamos cuando hacías las pijamadas con Alice

-se ponía furiosa- ella sonrió a la vez que suspiraba- es agradable mirar el firmamento y saber que hay tantos secretos que posiblemente nunca se revelaran. No tengo nada con que compararlo.

-bueno, yo si- ella lo miro interrogante y el aprovecho para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- cuando veo ese mar chocolate de tus ojos, miro la grandeza, todo lo que eres y encuentro un montón de misterios que nunca seré capaz de descubrir porque a pesar de que te conozco tanto, siempre sales con algo diferente, nunca sé que dirás, ni que piensas. Pero igual en tus ojos veo la bondad y pureza de tu alma. Te veo toda a ti y... ¿Bella?

-¿qué?-susurro ella y su aliento choco en su cara, porque sin darse cuenta se habían acercado y aprovecho para unir sus frentes.

-_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo_.- la vio cerrar los ojos, seguramente reconociendo la frase de Shakespeare y él aprovecho para hacer lo mismo; deseando que ella le creyera, deseando que ella aceptara que la amaba, deseando que nunca dudara. Cuando se cuestionaba si dar el siguiente paso y besarla, ella se alejó alterada, caminando por todo el lugar y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿tienes hambre? Yo tengo un poco y es raro porque comí algo en la oficina como a las cinco y no debería tener hambre pero igual- ella tenía la costumbre de hablar mucho cuando estaba nerviosa.  
>-vamos a comer- comento bastante decepcionado pero respetando su decisión.<p>

La llevo a un puesto de hamburguesas que se encontraban en el mismo planetario. El momento de intimidad había pasado y ahora por más que intentara traerla de vuelta no podía. Ella se encontraba a millas de distancia, o al menos su mente.

En un acto desesperado, cuando acabaron de comer fue a la tienda de recuerdos y compro un gorro idéntico al de la chica que vendía las entradas.

-un pequeño recuerdo- le dijo el luego de haber pagado una suma bastante alta, siendo que era un gorro bastante ridículo.

-¿recuerdo para quién?-pregunto ella con duda. 

-para ti, obviamente. 

-eh, no, no señor- ella retrocedió de espaldas alejándose de él y la amenaza al ridículo.

-oh si, señorita- la atrapo entre sus brazos sin dificultad, Bella comenzó a removerse pero la sostuvo con una mano en la cintura y con la otra mano le poso el gorro apresuradamente en la cabeza.

-Edward me debo ver ridícula- se quejó pero se estaba riendo formando en su rostro una sonrisa radiante.

-te ves hermosa- por supuesto para él lo era; así llevara basura encima- siempre te ves hermosa.

Ella se sonrojo hermosamente y el aprovecho que estaba relajada para colocar las dos manos en su cara y acariciarla, así como también removió el cabello y poso el gorro correctamente. Por supuesto otra persona demoraría menos en hacer eso, pero se tomó su tiempo con cada mechón y acariciándola suavemente.

Para su satisfacción ella no se tensó ni intento alejarse, pero como él sabía que su tranquilidad era muy inestable decidió alejarse primero. Claro que a su manera; acerco su cara a la de ella y a penas rozo sus labios con la frente de ella, fue un contacto que solo duro dos segundos pero basto para que ambos se estremecieran.

-creo que es hora de irnos- dijo él y su ego aumento cuando ella asintió aturdida.

Como cuando llegaron, aprovecho y la guio con la mano en la espalda y esa vez logro ayudarla a meterse en el auto. En el camino no hablaron porque ella iba muy metida en sus pensamientos y el la dejaba pensar.

-llegamos- le dijo Edward al notar que no se había percatado que habían llegado.

-oh- comento sorprendida- pues... Gracias por la cita, la pase muy bien y aprendí mucho.

-me alegra, yo también.

- y sin duda, hoy dormiré con mi hermoso tapa ojos nuevo- su corazón se calentó, al saber que le había gustado lo suficiente como para usarlo; no pudo negar que una parte de el temía que ella lo quemara, o algo parecido.

- no sabes cuánto me alegra- le dijo en voz baja.

-adiós- ella como que se iba acercar pero nuevamente se arrepintió y salió rápidamente, con ese mismo ritmo entro a la casa Black.

Fue gracioso verla caminando con el gorro de estrellitas moviéndose a cada paso; cuando vio que entro, arranco más feliz que otros días.

Porque por primera vez sentía que había hecho un avance; tal vez Bella había dado un paso para acercarse a su hogar, solo que el camino era muy largo. Pero tenía fe que con esa actitud agresiva romántica, lograría que Bella volviera.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**Como el capítulo anterior no me gusto, trate de compensárselos con este. Creo que les gustara al ver que Bella hizo un pequeño avance. Muchas se quejan de que Bella no pone de su parte y todo eso, pero les recuerdo que es una infidelidad y ella trato de olvidarlo por tres meses pero no lo logro. Sé que aquí en hay muchas historias donde Edward le hace de todo y ella lo perdona. Pues esto será diferente. Yo soy muy feminista y creo que las mujeres tienen que darse a respetar. Edward se va a tener que ganar su perdón. Me encargue que el acto que cometió Edward no fuera tan fuerte porque si fuera algo peor allí sí que no perdonaría. Porque como ustedes he leído uno donde él la deja por otra, la hiere, le desea hasta el mal del que se va a morir y ella aun lo ama y le perdona todo. Pues este no. Tengan fe que habrá perdón pero todo al tiempo que Bella disponga, porque al fin y al cabo ella fue la herida.**

**Les advierto que esta será la última actualización del año porque el domingo me voy de viaje, a margarita, las que son de Venezuela sabrán de qué lugar hablo. El punto es que volveré en enero y pues allá no tengo pc. **

**Espero que les haya gustado pronto se viene el viaje de Bella a Forks, el cual me tiene muy emocionada. **

**Como siempre agradezco a las que comentaron: loquibell, alessacullen2314, MV2, twiandre, marcecullenswan, millaray, janalez, Karla Cullen hale, Angie mase.**

**MV2: hola! Gracias por comentar. Pues sí, estuvo cortísimo, espero que este te guste. Qué bueno que seas romántica, tal vez me puedas dar ideas de citas porque honestamente yo no lo soy. Esta la saque de una página de ideas románticas jaja. Qué bueno que te guste que Bella este siendo dura, como explique al principio, Bella debe tener su orgullo. Me encanta que te guste la historia. Besos**

**Loquibell: como siempre feliz de leerte. Pues espero que te guste ver que Bella baje un poco la barrera pero eso se debe a que Edward se esforzó más. Su entusiasmo es proporcional al esfuerzo que el ponga en reconquistarla. Jaja yo quiero ir a ver amanecer nuevamente, realmente puedo ver esas películas mil veces y no cansarme.**

**Miércoles, 14 de Diciembre de 2011**

**08:04 pm**


	12. cita 7, shakespeare en el parque

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Esperar duele. Olvidar duele. Pero el peor de los sufrimientos es no saber qué decisión tomar"_

**Capítulo 12: cita 7, Shakespeare en el parque**

-¿Qué mierdas cargas encima?- pregunto Jacob en cuanto vio llegar a Bella a casa.

-¿Qué?- ella se tocó la cabeza ausentemente y sonrió cuando toco ese bizarro adorno que llevaba- es solo un pequeño recuerdo-

-¿recuerdo de qué?- insistió en pregunta Jacob en busca de más información.

-de una buena cita- dijo ella y aun en su estado ausente se fue a la que era su habitación ignorando las llamadas de su amigo, que había notado su extraña actitud todo el día.

Ella misma estaba sorprendida de su actitud. El orgullo al parecer se había ido durante el día, aunque no podía negar que había vuelto un momento, solo que no tan fuete del que estaba acostumbrado. Dispuesto a aceptar las galanterías de Edward pero cauteloso a la vez

Y ella no era la única que había cambiado; Edward había vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Cuando recibió el paquete en plena reunión, se sintió tan especial al pensar que el recordaba esos pequeños acontecimientos cotidianos de la vida con ella; ese acto disminuyo un milímetro la barrera kilométrica que tenía a su alrededor.

Toda esta nueva manera de tratarla diferente, con la mano en la espalda, las miradas intensas y las frases románticas sacadas de libros antiguos creados por el mayor romántico de la historia; le había encantado, se encontraba escandilada y el corazón no había disminuido el ritmo acelerado que llevaba desde que había visto llegar el volvo a la casa Black.

Casi lo besaba, solo en su mejilla pero inevitablemente un alerta sonó y ella se alejó, aunque eso no disminuyo su alegría por la cita. Pero ahora, en la comodidad de su cama prestada, estando sola sin la presencia intimidante de Edward; el miedo inevitablemente se apodero de ella.

El miedo le decía que había cedido, que no se había mostrado distante, pero esa vez opto por mandarlo al demonio y concentrarse en que la había pasado excelente recordando a su Edward anterior, muy parecido al que mostro en esa cita.

Por un una noche opto por pensar en la felicidad que le traía su marido y olvidar el porque estaba en casa de su amigo y no en la cama por Edward. Solo por una noche y con una sonrisa se puso sus tapa ojos y abrazo a Morfeo.

.

.

.

-recuerda que mañana nos vamos a las 6am- le dijo Jacob mientras ambos iban en el ascensor de la editorial.

-lo había olvidado por completo- respondió asombrada; había estado tan absorta en el trabajo y… bueno honestamente lo principal que abarcaba su mente era por supuesto Edward, como siempre.

-tan distraída como siempre- rio él mientras le agitaba el cabello arruinandole su coleta profesional.

-¡Jake!- él rio despreocupado y salió tranquilamente cuando llegaron a su piso.

-¡a las 6am!

Bella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su viaje en el ascensor. Jacob se encargaba de hacer los acuerdos con los escritores, por lo que su oficina quedaba unos pisos abajo. Trabajar con él era una maravilla; cuando estaba aburrido la iba a distraer, siempre almorzaban juntos ya fuera en un restaurant o comida a domicilio, fuera como fuera la pasaban de lo mejor.

Llego a su piso y se sorprendió al ver un gran paquete de regalo en el escritorio de su secretaria, se preguntó si hoy era su cumpleaños pero ese era el 23 de noviembre así que se imaginó que sería un regalo romántico o algo así. El cual para ser honesta le daba mucha curiosidad ya que tenía un gran tamaño y estaba decorado exquisitamente.

-buenos días, Bella- saludo con una sonrisa Kate desde su escritorio y extendiéndole un café. Sin duda era la mejor secretaria.

-buenos días Kate- ella tomo el café y se acercó al paquete- hermoso ¿de alguien en especial?- Kate rio ante el movimiento de cejas.

-¡que más desearía yo! Es para ti, llego hace unos minutos.

Bella asombrada y muy emocionada abrió el paquete consciente de antemano de parte de quien era. En cuanto abrió la caja se sorprendió gratamente al encontrarse tres cajas de chocolate pero no cualquier chocolate; eran los chocolates "viciante", el dulce más delicioso que puede ser creado por el hombre. Ella o ellos habían conocido ese chocolate en su luna de miel por una isla en Brasil.

Los dos habían salido unos días de la isla a recorrer ese país y fue cuando un vendedor ambulante se los vendió alegando que era el único sustento para su familia que ella los conoció; al probarlos le gustaron tanto que termino buscando al hombre por horas para comprarle todas las cajas. Los chocolates los hacia una pequeña empresa artesanal de la zona y los repartía; se obsesiono tanto que gasto unos buenos dólares. Edward se burlaba alegando que estaba obsesionada. Lo cual era totalmente cierto.

Y ella no se imaginaba como pudo haberlo encontrado en Estados Unidos, pero fuera como fuera estaba totalmente fascinada.

-¿un buen regalo?- pregunto Kate divertida al ver a su jefa pegando brinquitos como una pequeña.

-un excelente regalo- aseguro Bella con una enorme sonrisa y el corazón acelerado. Abrió una de las cajas y le extendió un chocolate a su secretaria- Prueba.

-es un poco temprano para comer dulce- dijo un poco reticente.

-prueba- insistió Bella y Kate obedientemente acepto.

-¡santa madre de Dios!- exclamo maravillada al da el primer mordisco.

-¡lo sé!- dijo Bella con una risa, estuvo tentada de darle otro chocolate pero eso significaría uno menos para ella y realmente amaba esos dulces. Así que simplemente tomo su paquete y lo llevo a la oficina donde finalmente abrió la tarjeta que le acompañaba.

"_tu cara de fascinación al comer uno de estos es lo más gracioso que he visto, lástima que no esté para ayudarte a bajar las calorías_

_apreciá-lo_

_Edward"_

Se sonrojo al leer la parte de las calorías y recordó como las quemaron por allá; gracias a toda la actividad física fue que no engordo como una ballena. Esta vez fue ella quien decidió llamar.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?- exclamo extasiada en cuanto él respondió y en respuesta solo recibió su risa- ¡Edward! Responde

-hola a ti también- se escuchaba muy relajado y alegre.

-hola, estoy bien y sé que tú también, ahora dime como conseguiste los chocolates.

-tengo mis contactos

-¿y? ¿Solo eso me dirás?

-sip- solo se reía y ella se estaba estresando.

- arg ¡Edward!

-no diré nada pero confió en que te gusto la sorpresa

-me encanto, muchas gracias- dijo con una voz tierna y sincera

-me alegro, me tengo que ir pero paso por ti a las 6.30

-okey, nos vemos.

-ah y Bella, usa ropa casual- y corto sin más.

Ella solo sonrió y comiendo chocolates comenzó otro día laboral que paso muy relajado almorzando con Jake en su despacho y después partieron a la casa donde ella comenzó a prepararse casualmente para su cita.

-¡diviértete!- dijo Jake cuando ella iba saliendo al ver el carro de Edward. A pesar de que Jacob estaba muy tranquilo y había aceptado el plan de reconquista, ella trataba de evitar en todo lo posible un encuentro entre ambos.

-gracias- y sacudiendo la mano salió para encontrarse a Edward parado al lado del carro con la puerta de copiloto abierta- hola

-esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- él tenía una mirada victoriosa y su sonrisa era parecida a la del hombre que gano la lotería.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto metiéndose al auto.

-oh sí que lo sabes- ella hizo como que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero en cuanto se volteó, sonrió traviesa.

Sabía que siempre que él iba a buscarla, ella salía tan rápido que él no era capaz de usar sus dotes caballerescas de abrirle la puerta y demás; siempre ponía una cara de frustración graciosa, casi tanto como la que llevaba, aun cuando llevaban diez minutos de viaje.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pegunto rompiendo el silencio.

-al parque de la otra vez.

-oh ¿otra película?- pregunto recordando la experiencia.

-no, esta vez es Shakespeare en el parque, así se titula la noche.

-oh que emocionante- exclamo casi saltando en el asiento- ¿Qué obra?

-Romeo y Julieta, al parecer la gente de esa zona es muy artística.

-¡sí! Cine y teatro, maravilloso.

-tenemos que volver costumbre el ir-y con eso ella se sintió tocar campo minado y no respondió nada.

Había estado evitando hablar del futuro porque aún no tomaba una decisión, ni estaba cerca de tomarla y creía que el pensar en algo a largo plazo solo influenciaría a su decisión pensando en un futuro que podía pintar muy agradable sin ella tener la seguridad de que sería así. Por ahora solo se dedicaba a estar en el presente. Como dicen, el pasado es historia, el futuro incierto y el presente es hoy.

Llegaron al parque que esta vez tenía un pequeño escenario de madera rodeado de telas que seguramente ocultaba a los actores que debían estar nerviosos por hacer una buena actuación. Paradójicamente se encontraron a la misma señora de la vez anterior y nuevamente Edward compro una cantidad descomunal de chucherías y se sentaron en el mismo árbol. Hablaron de lo linda que era la zona, las parejas que los rodeaban y rieron de una chica que andaba corriendo de aquí para allá organizando todo, pero callaron cuando salió el narrador anunciando el prólogo.

Se sumergió en la historia, los personajes y la escenografía. Todo en esa obra le fascinaba, le llenaba de emoción y siempre terminaba llorando. Era tanto su fanatismo que había visto la película miles de veces y el libro leído millones.

Pero unas palabras expresadas por el Romeo de esa versión le calaron hondo y la dejaron más pensativa que nunca, al ser primera vez que se identificaba con ellas.

"_el amor es humo engendrado por el halito de los suspiros. Si lo alientan, es chispeante fuego en los ojos de los enamorados. Si lo contrarían, un mar nutrido con lágrimas de amantes. ¿Qué otra cosa más? Cuerdísima locura, hiel que endulza y almíbar que amarga"_

Ella no sabía en qué estado se encontraba. Edward había sido capaz de llevarla del fuego en los ojos al mar de lágrimas con un solo hecho. Era una locura, de polo a polo. El tiempo de felicidad fue tan maravilloso pero ahora estaba opacado justo como un eclipse. Era irónico que los suspiros pudieran usarse en estados totalmente opuestos. Podían ser suspiros de amor o desamor, como fueran, los dos engendraban amor. El problema era que con todo este asunto ella pasaba de la hiel al almíbar, era un estado total de confusión que la frustraba. Una pequeña Bella en el fondo de su mente deseaba que Edward fuera capaz de volver todo sus suspiros en chispeante fuego e hiel endulzante. Esa pequeña Bella era la que luchaba con la conciencia realista, pesimista u orgullosa.

Los aplausos del público la sacaron de su ensoñación y le hizo darse cuenta de que la obra había terminado y todas las personas a su alrededor estaban de pie con lágrimas en los ojos, excepto Edward que la miraba intrigado desde arriba ofreciéndole la mano que ella tomo para ponerse de pie.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-sí, si tranquilo- se quedaron viendo a todos los actores inclinarse y recibir los halagos, para luego ir al auto.

-¿quieres comer algo?- Bella recordó que al día siguiente saldría temprano por lo que debía dormir a buena hora.

-no, es hora de ir a casa- él asintió y la guio al auto donde victorioso logro ayudarle a entrar.

-¿Qué harás mañana? Porque pensé que podría buscarte temprano y- en ese momento se sintió mal al no haberle dicho de su viaje antes y deseando que no hubiera planeado algo muy elaborado, le interrumpió.

-Edward, de hecho…- no tenía valor para continuar, porque se encontraba muy nerviosa y lo evidenciaba jugando con sus manos.

-¿sí?- cuestiono

-mañana salgo de viaje.

-¿Qué?- pregunto perturbado y en shock

-solo por el fin de semana- se justificó sin saber porque lo hacía.

-oh, espero que la pases bien- Dijo obviamente decepcionado. Ella no quiso decir a donde iba y él no pregunto. Él viaje se volvió incómodo con un silencio persistente que él rompió al llegar a casa de Black- bueno…

-bueno…- la incomodidad persistía entre ambos y hasta había tensión- supongo que nos veremos el lunes- ella quiso afirmarlo pero más bien sonó como pregunta.

-será- él estaba seco, críptico y apretaba el volante fuertemente -espero que la pases bien- no parecía sentirlo.

-gracias- ella quiso consolarlo, darle aliento o cualquier cosa pero solo dijo- adiós- y salió del auto escuchando el chillido que hizo al arrancar y preguntándose si lo extrañaría en su estadio por Forks.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**Feliz navidad, feliz año y feliz día de reyes. Espero que la hayan pasado excelente con sus familiares y amigos, y que santa o el niño Jesús les haya llenado de bendiciones.**

**Como dije actualice después de diciembre y aquí esta, espero que les guste y no se decepcionen si lo creen corto o algo así. Les digo que los chocolates se llaman adictivos y no existen, son un invento mío al igual que la empresa artesanal y el vendedor ambulante, nunca he ido a Brasil así que no se si por allá existen personas así, espero no ofender a nadie. Y la palabra que Edward dice en la carta es disfrútalos en portugués. **

**Les tengo una petición, cree un OS para participar en un contest y me sentiría genial si las que leen historias con lemmon se pasaran por allí y me dijeran que tal y fuera aún más genial si votaran por mí en la votación que abre hoy. Realmente les agradecería mucho ya que la tengo difícil porque han subido historias buenísimas.**

**También les cuento que el 20 viajo a presentar la prueba de la uni y estoy aterrada, luego de eso ya me relajare y me dedicare más a escribir los miles de fics que tengo en mente.**

**Como siempre gracias enormes a todas las que dejan comentario: misses Cullen (bienvenida) , loquibell, alessacullen2314, twiandre, bydanny (bienvenida), Karla Cullen hale, Angie masen. **

**Loquibell: hola linda, gracias por comentar como siempre. Pues si la tensión sigue y en este capítulo creció un poco pero poco a poco bajara y en el próximo capítulo veremos porque Edward actuó así y como planea mejorar. Me encanta que pienses en una canción o que la identificaras con este fic porque eso quiere decir que lo recuerdas y eso me fascina. Creo que la canción debe ser "el verdadero amor perdona" y te digo que la ya he escuchado, de hecho por casualidad del universo cuando escribía el capítulo 7 (el de la frase amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento) y pues si revisas cuando Edward le da a Bella el discurso de que el amor es perdón y todo eso, al final dice el verdadero amor perdona y eso se debe a la canción. Es genial que hayan sacado esa canción justo cuando escribo este fic porque es muy linda y va perfecta, aunque te digo que me parece que el tipo del video se pasa al dejarla sola aunque después asume su error. Gracias por tener en cuenta el fic al escuchar la canción. Espero te guste el capítulo y muchos besos.**

**Sábado, 07 de enero de 2012**

**03:46 am **


	13. cita 8, en busca de una esperanza

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Nunca una noche venció al amanecer igual que un problema nunca venció a la esperanza"_

"_por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegara"_

**Capítulo 13: cita 8, en busca de una esperanza**

Manejaba más allá del límite de velocidad y con las manos tan apretadas que tal vez podría llegar a doblar un poco el volante. Para no producir un accidente vial, decidió aparcar a un costado y relajarse, o al menos hacer el intento.

Estaba actuando de manera exagerada y era consciente de ello. Bella se iría un fin de semana, gran cosa. Incluso ella fue la que se propuso que se vieran a su llegada y ella nunca había propuesto una reunión, así que su enojo, frustración o lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo era una reacción muy exagerada pero era que en realidad tenia… miedo.

Miedo de que Bella consiguiera algo o a alguien en ese viaje, miedo de que fuera Jake, miedo de que… lo disfrutara. Le aterraba que lo disfrutara y no lo deseaba sentir eso porque su mayor deseo en la vida era que Bella fuera feliz pero sería una gran mentira si alegaba que no le importaba si era sin él, porque eso era lo que menos deseaba, o al menos en ese momento.

Que ella fuera feliz en ese viaje significaba que viera como seria su vida sin él en ella, y le aterraba que fuera buena; que Bella fuera feliz y decidiera que podía vivir así porque el dolor que Edward le había causado era mayor que todo, y nada de citas, regalos o demás pudieran enmendarlo.

Porque sí, él se había esforzado con las citas e incluso subió la apuesta con detalles en la oficina; prácticamente tuvo que prostituirse para conseguir la dirección del único lugar en Estados Unidos donde hacían los chocolates brasileros, y prostituirse un poco más para logra que los enviaran de Miami a Seattle con tan poca antelación. ¿Todo eso valía la pena? ¡No lo sabía! Y eso le aterraba.

Bella era tan inestable últimamente como un adicto en rehabilitación. Parecía que se soltaba hablando con él y de un momento a otro construía a su alrededor una barrera más fuerte que la muralla china. A veces sonreía, otras era fría. Era un sube y baja de decisiones; a veces arriba otras abajo.

¿Si frente a él era tan cambiante, como seria lejos de él experimentando la soledad y la lejanía? Eso era lo que le daba miedo.

Ninguno de sus esfuerzos valdría mucho la pena o harían la diferencia; si ella lograba un estado de relajación a donde fuera que ella viajara posiblemente optaría por ella. Porque después de todo, la finalidad de la vida es vivirla tranquila, sin preocupaciones o estrés. Muchas personas en el mundo sacrifican la felicidad por la paz, aunque nunca la encontramos en plenitud.

Y como últimamente no conocía a Bella, no sabía si ella prefería el estrés antes de la felicidad que él le ofrecía o la ilusión de paz lejos de él.

Cuando decidió que se había calmado lo suficiente como para no producir un accidente vial volvió a emprender camino a casa. Con nuevamente la soledad de compañía; en la última semana había superado la melancolía o al menos la depresión no lo sobrepasaba al llegar a casa pero ahora con ese nuevo miedo; la soledad fue inminente robándole las ganas de todo, incluso las de dormir.

Cuando más deseamos dormir para olvidar los monstruos que nos acechan, es cuando el cuerpo deja de cooperar y nos lo impide. Siendo consciente de ese hecho, simplemente opto por sentarse en el sofá de la sala tomando la foto de ellos dos en el baile de graduación. Justo como lo hizo el día que ella se fue.

-no me dejes, amor- le dijo a la foto con lágrimas en los ojos, aun sabiendo que era inútil porque al verla en persona no le diría nada pero era una manera de desahogarse- no olvides los buenos momentos; no eclipses las sonrisas, las miradas y suspiros. No permitas que mi amor sea en vanos; no… no me olvides- la última frase solo fue un susurro entrecortado con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas.

Paso toda la noche en ese sillón llorándole a la foto y con la presión en el pecho producto de los nervios y el miedo que no lo dejaba. Detestaba ese viaje; había planeado una velada romántica en un yate. Ya tenía todo planeado, sabía lo que comerían, que beberían, como manejar y a qué lugar la llevaría a recorrer. Y nada de eso iba a poder ser, algo que tampoco le agradaba, incluso le enojaba; así que se podía sumar a la lista de sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Miedo y enojo, no una buena combinación.

El más peligroso de los sentimientos es el miedo porque es el que logra privarnos de vivir, fuera para bien o para mal; ni siquiera nos daba la oportunidad de verificar por nosotros mismos. El 100% del mundo siente miedo pero solo un porcentaje bajo es capaz de aceptarlo y enfrentarlo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso todos tienen la falsa ilusión de ser valientes cuando es todo lo contrario? ¿Tenemos miedo de tener miedo? ¡Por supuesto! Porque no hay nada peor que sentir miedo. Nos daba tanta vergüenza que lo ocultamos con otro sentimiento o cualquier excusa estúpida.

Se había enojado ante Bella, ni siquiera le dio una última mirada al despedirse, peor aún no la vio entrar segura a casa de Jacob. Ahora mismo suponía que había entrado segura a casa pero no lo podía asegurar ¿era ese el comportamiento de un caballero? Obviamente que no.

Volvieron a dar un paso atrás cuando todo parecía ir excelente y lo que él más deseaba era ver una sonrisa, una mirada o cualquier gesto por parte de Bella que lo impulsara a soportar ese fin de semana, algo que le diera una esperanza.

Decidido a buscar una esperanza se levantó del sofá sintiendo los músculos protestar producto de tantas horas en la misma posición; intento mover el cuello aleatoriamente peor al no obtener grandes resultados, se fue así.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro lo cual era totalmente entendible considerando que apenas iban a ser las cinco. Conociendo como conocía a su mujer debería estar ya levantada porque le gustaba verificar que llevaba todo a los viajes, así como también le gustaba viaja de mañana, por lo que no iba a sufrir remordimiento de consciencia al pensar que podía quitarle el sueño o algo. Llego a la casa temporal de su amada rápidamente y la llamo inmediatamente.

"aló" su voz sonó un tanto agitada.

"hola Bella" estaba nervioso y como respuesta se agitaba el cabello.

"oh, hola Edward ¿todo está bien?" pregunto obviamente preocupada al recibir una llamada a esa hora.

"si, sí, todo está bien"

"oh" los dos se quedaron callados escuchando la respiración del otro "ehm… ¿para qué me llamabas?"

"¿será… será que puedes salir?" su voz fue tan insegura como la de una pequeña.

"¡¿estas afuera?" no le dio tiempo de responder porque por asomo por la ventana y agito la mano al verle parado fuera del auto "ya bajo" a los segundos ya la tenía al frente un poco en shock -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿podemos ir primero a un lugar?- al recibir un asentimiento le ayudo a meterse en el volvo para conducir hacia el lugar que tenía pensado; ninguno dijo nada y los dos solo iban concentrados en el camino, él asegurándose de mirar bien las calles oscuras y ella tratando de descifrar a donde la llevaba. Al llegar al lugar escucho jadear a Bella y él sonrió pagado de sí mismo, alegre de que el lugar escogido la hubiera impactado tanto como esperaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto asombrada y caminando fascinada mirando hacia al frente donde se mostraba la imponente ciudad de Seattle que aún se encontraba ligeramente apagada pero no había duda de que pronto comenzaría a despertar.

-honestamente no sé si tiene nombre o siquiera es conocido peo yo lo considero el mirado más absolutamente perfecto.

-coincido contigo- estaba encantada con el lugar y Edward no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella. La había llevado a una especie de precipicio o risco que era totalmente rodeado de árboles tan verdes como si fuera primavera y con algunas pequeñas flores que luego pasarían a ser unas pequeñas frutas de fuertes colores; lo mejor era que estaba por todo el este de la ciudad por lo que podían apreciar el amanecer en primera fila, para lo cual no faltaba mucho; el negro del cielo ya se había aclarado y ahora era medio grisáceo con unos matices rosáceos; la imagen perfecta estando ellos dos allí

–De alguna manera me recuerda a nuestro prado- comento Edward sentándose en el capo del auto invitando a Bella a imitarlo para lograr mayor comodidad y que a la vez pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

-es el mismo ambiente- respondió todavía mirando a su alrededor pero luego se sentó cómodamente a su lado ajustándose la chaqueta logrando protegerse mejor del frio que acechaba.

-sí, yo siento la misma tranquilidad que cuando estamos allá.

-bueno, no igual, nuestro prado es un sitio mágico- el que ella siguiera teniendo un sentido de pertenencia hacia el prado era tristemente reconfortante; aunque a ese punto él se alegraría de cualquier mínimo contacto. Los dos se quedaron callados solamente viendo la ciudad y escuchando el cantar de los pájaros que comenzaban a despertar pero Edward sabía que tenía que comenzar a hablar pronto para no atrasar a Bella; el problema era que no tenía mucha idea de que decir, salió buscando una esperanza y un impulso para pasar el fin de semana pero ahora no sabía cómo encontrarlo. "solo habla, di algo" se dijo a sí mismo y actuó.

-yo solo… quería disculparme por la manera en que te hable anoche y como me fue sin haberme preocupado por ver que entraras segura a casa- estaba tan nervioso que por poco comienza a tartamudear y obviamente se agito el cabello miles de veces pero al voltear a Bella con una sonrisa tierna se tranquilizó como si le hubieran drogado.

-está bien, yo entiendo y… yo debí avisarte antes del viaje y no a última hora como ayer- ella también se notaba nerviosa y lo evidenciaba mordiendo su labio; algo tan característico de ella como él alborotándose el cabello.

-sí, eso hubiera estado bien- hubiese sido más de caballero decirle que no importaba pero en realidad si lo hacía y eso le había molestado, además de que era la causa por la que estaban allí.

-lo sé- ella bajo la cabeza apenada y retorció sus manos- pero es que Jacob me dijo la otra semana y yo estuve tan ocupada que se me paso y cuando me dijo ayer temprano _recuerda que vamos a-_

-no- Edward la interrumpió firmemente- no me digas a dónde vas- ella ario la boca dispuesta a habla y él volvió a interrumpirla- prefiero no saberlo, no… no sé qué sería capaz de hacer si lo sé, así que… que… simplemente prefiero no saberlo.

Ella asintió pero se veía confundida y el silencio volvió pero lo volvió a romper porque quien quería hablar era él.

-yo solamente quería decir o te traje para decir que me disculparas por ser tan idiota- ella abrió la boca y él levanto la manos- no me interrumpas, por favor, solo… déjame habla- ella asintió y él se desahogó- supongo que me aterre de que te alejaras y perderme todos esos momentos sin ti, perdernos la posibilidad de un buen fin de semana genial o… en realidad lo que más me asusto fue que consiguieras a alguien por allá y la pasaras excelente y eso te diera una nueva perspectiva de vida y demás y… y que simplemente te olvidaras de mí y ahora que lo digo sé que debo sonar patético pero solo… solo quiero decir que espero que- se vio interrumpido por la potente risa de Bella e incluso estaba encorvada sufriendo espasmos y él se sintió terriblemente ofendido- ¡hey!

-lo… lo siento- su voz era cortada por la risa- es que eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida- él abrió la boca y se sintió caer por un precipicio, él confesándole sus temores y ella burlándose como si eso no significara nada; ella debió ver su cara porque se apresuró a aclarar- oh Dios, no pienses mal, es solo que… Edward que siquiera consideres que yo pudiera dejar de pensarte o buscar a alguien y distraerme es algo absolutamente estúpido ¡por dios! Si nunca he podido sacarte de mi mente e incluso cuando… nos conocimos- ella se quedó callada unos segundos que parecieron eternos y ella con un susero acerco su mano a la de Edward que estaba extendida a su lado; era una clara invitación hacia él, era como su manera de bajar un poco su kilométrica barrera pero sin exagerar, la cosa es que con eso Edward se sentía satisfecho y sintió que una parte de su alma le volvía cuando tomo su manos y no recibió rechazo, al contrario, ella entrelazo sus dedos y con ese contacto, ese primer verdadero contacto en nueve días supo a gloria; ella sintió que dio un paso de vuelta a casa y los dos inspiraron como no lo hacían en tanto tiempo, era como soltar una presión en el pecho que ni siquiera habían notado y luego de disfrutarlo unos segundos eternos, ella volvió a su discurso- Edward… nunca he podido sacarte de mi mente, incluso cuando lo intente, cuando estaba aterrada de sentir cualquier sentimiento, de amar, de amarte no pude sacarte de mi mente porque estas en ella desde que te vi aquel día en el mesón de biología con esos ojos esmeralda mirándome tan fijamente que me dificulto la respiración. Estas grabado a fuego en mi mente, Edward, en mi mente, cuerpo y corazón y… he llegado a sospechar que permanecerás allí por siempre- su mirada era intensa y cada palaba era dicha con convicción, no dejando duda de que lo que decía era verdad.

Y Edward la amo, la amo más de lo que ya lo hacía, la amo porque aun en las circunstancias que estaban era capaz de consolarlo y nuevamente mostrarle su amor hacia él. Un amor puro que sobrevivía al golpe que él le daba. Por eso la amaba. Y ahora no sabía cómo responder a un discurso así; los ojos los tenia húmedos de la emoción y su corazón iba a kilómetros.

-por siempre- eso parecía algo estúpido de decir pero ella parecía satisfecha y él sonrió junto con un apretón a los dedos que estaban juntos. Después de eso ninguno dijo nada y solo se quedaron allí mirando el inminente amanecer con las manos juntas, con un ánimo exorbitante y una sonrisa radiante; los dos se sentían renovados, era como si hubieran recibido una ola de aire fresco que por un momento se llevó todas las preocupaciones, la traición, los malos momentos y solamente dejo ese amor que los hacia fuerte y los mantenía unidos por ocho años; ese amor que los tenía en ese momento allí. Era una imagen impactante, solo ellos dos sobre el capo del volvo con sus manos juntas y la puesta de sol.

-creo que es hora de irnos- era lo que menos deseaba hacer pero ella tenía un viaje que hacer.

-sí, deberíamos- pero ninguno de movió, hasta que ella suspiro y se levantó; se sintió vacío cuando sus manos se separaron pero resignado se sentó tras el volante y la llevo a casa.

-espero que la pases excelente y por favor trata de avisarme cuando llegues para poder estar tranquilo y poder pasar el fin de semana.

-okey, cuenta con ello. Nos vemos a mi regreso- él asintió y ella se quedó callada pensando algo hasta que sonrió y tomo la mano de él que estaba en la palanca, le dio un apretón que Edward respondió más fuerte y con un suspiro salió del auto, y a mitad de camino sonrió y agito su manos para luego correr hacia la puerta.

Edward la miro sonriendo enorme y satisfecho. Había ido en busca de una esperanza y había conseguido mucho más; había obtenido la confirmación de que Bella aun lo amaba, incluso para siempre. Y consiguió un cohete de motivación para vivir el tiempo que no lo pasara a su lado.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras.**

**Lamento la demora pero como les dije tenía que presentar mi prueba de admisión a la universidad y pues estoy totalmente complacida de anunciarles que… ¡QUEDE! Soy demasiado feliz porque es mi sueño entrar en esa uni y con esa carrera desde hace unos dos o tres años. El problema es que me tengo que mudar a otra ciudad donde viviré sola y estoy aterrada pero tengo fe que todo me ira genial. La cosa es que no sé cómo hare para publicar cuando este allá, mi papa dijo que me regalaría una laptop esperemos que cumpla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta cita inesperada entre estos dos y el enormes acercamiento que tuvieron, puede que no sea mucho pero créanme para ellos dos es importante. El próximo capítulo me emociona muchísimo porque finalmente Bella ira a Forks donde alguien la pondrá en su lugar y le dirá las cosas que ella no ha querido ver. **

**Aparte quiero darles millones de gracias a todas las que comentaron porque me hicieron llegar y superar los 100 RR. Otra cosa que me hace demasiado feliz. Gracias a: twiandre, Angie masen, ferHdepattinson, millaray, janalez, loquibell, darky1995. **

**Loquibell: hola linda, gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel que comenta en cada capítulo. Pues dijiste que eso iba mejorando poco a poco y veras que en este capítulo mejoro mucho. Espero te guste y en serio miles de gracias.**

**Miércoles, 01 de febrero de 2012**

**01:39 am**


	14. charlas significativas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_La verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea, siempre es el camino adecuado"_

**Capítulo 14: charlas significativas**

-¡¿Dónde estabas?- el chillido y a la vez rugido de Jacob la saco del estado de ensoñación típico de una enamorada, en el que se encontraba.

-¿ah?-pregunto retirándose de la puerta a la que se había recostado al llegar.

-¿sabes lo asustado que estaba al ver tu cama totalmente vacía?- su amigo actuaba como un desesperado agitando las manos y su rostro estaba enrojecido- pensé que te habían secuestrado o una mierda así, y de paso cuando intente llamarte resulta que ¡la señorita dejo el celular en casa!

-lo siento mucho, Jake- había salido tan apurada esa mañana o madrugada que se había olvidado su celular y dejar una nota a su amigo para evitar esta escena. Se acercó hacia él y paso sus brazos por el gran torso de su amigo- es solo que salí muy apurada pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-recuerda que me preocupo, nena- respondió él y la apretó fuete entre sus brazos. Se quedaron un rato en esa posición hasta que Jacob se separó lentamente – tenemos un viaje que hacer, ve a prepararte.

Ella asintió y fue a su cuarto donde verifico que tenía todo lo que necesitaba; lo había preparado desde temprano porque le gustaba siempre tener todo planificado aunque lo había interrumpido cuando llego Edward. Aun su mente no procesaba todo lo que había pasado; su conversación, lo que ella le había dicho e incluso la hermosa vista. Pero no tenía tiempo de analizarlo porque Jacob la estaba apurando, quería tomar el primer ferry y no quería esperar al próximo que salía cuatro horas después.

-y… hablando de todo como los locos, ¿A dónde saliste esta mañana?- quiso reírse de su amigo al su no sutil manera de saciar su curiosidad, no estaban hablando de nada pero tenía que reconocer que se había aguantado todo el camino hacia la estación de ferrys y los primeros minutos de viaje. Demasiado para él.

-Salí con Edward- él la miro con una mueca que mostraba que eso era obvio- me llamo muy temprano porque quería disculparse por su comportamiento de ayer-

-¿Qué comportamiento? ¿Te trato mal? ¿Te hizo algo?- ese era su amigo en su etapa más protectora.

-no, no para nada, simplemente que yo no le avise que viajaba hoy y pues… cuando se lo dije supongo que no le agrado- Jacob hizo una mueca, por lo que se apresuró a agregar- pero hoy me llevo a este maravilloso lugar y… se disculpó y hablamos de todo un poco y… lo resolvimos- soltó un suspiro al recordar como todo se había solucionado y se miró la mano fijamente. Esa mano que sentía arder, sentía unas pequeñas cosquillas. Era como si le hubiesen dado algo especial a ella que a la otra no; y era obvio que era. El contacto con Edward luego de 9 días. Una eternidad.

Escucho a su amigo decirle que iría a conseguir algo de comer, su manera de darle espacio, pero ella realmente no escucho mucho porque seguía concentrada mirándose la mano como una boba. Una boba enamorada, al menos.

En ningún momento había dudado de seguir enamorada de su marido porque el amor seguía allí latente todos los días a cada segundo; pero cuando le hablo, las palabras que dijo salieron de su cuerpo sin ser ella muy consciente. Fue simplemente dejar que la verdad fluyera a través de sus labios.

Verlo tan vulnerable, explicándole sus miedos, explicándole que no quería ser olvidado; le había calado tan hondo que su alma se estremeció. Pensar que ese adonis tuviera miedo de que ella le dejara era ridículo y así se lo hizo ver.

Desde que tenía memoria Edward estaba en su mente, o al menos desde su memoria en el instituto. Al hacer contacto visual en ese laboratorio supo que estaba perdida ¡y ella no había querido estarlo! Había vivido su vida con padres divorciados y viendo como su padre aun sufría por ello; no quería experimentar un amor que te arruinara el resto de la vida. Ella había intentado alejarse de él o no alejarse sino mantener sus corazones distantes, porque alejarse de Edward es imposible. Estar cerca de él es como la gravedad, inevitable; su cuerpo simplemente cede y se desplaza hacia él. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si él es tan irresistible? Con esa actitud tan caballerosa y un alma tan pura, la había hecho caer. Incluso en esos momentos tan difíciles que estaban pasando, ella no podía sacarlo de su mente; en la oficina estaba pensando cuando seria el siguiente movimiento de Edward para reconquistarla, cuando comía recordaba cómo le encantaba que cocinaran juntos, antes de dormir deseaba poder abrazarse a él. Como le había dicho, estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, y allí seguiría por siempre.

Extrañaba momentos así con él; no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sentía esa intimidad, esa conexión, ese confort en su alma que la llevaba a pensar que en ese mundo tan grande solo existían ellos dos. Eran momentos así para los que las parejas deberían vivir. Ahora mientras miraba su mano y sentía su cuerpo relajado como si hubiera producto de una droga, se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenia de perdonar a Edward. En ese momento su amor estaba latente deseando poder volver a vivir esa intimidad el resto de su vida. Su cuerpo y alma necesitaba perdonar a Edward para seguir viviendo. Porque Edward era su vida; esos días habían sido dolorosos pero al menos tenía una parte de él, así como paso en los tres meses luego de la confesión, era doloroso recordar que había estado con otra mujer pero sin embargo él seguía allí con ella tratándola como siempre.

Todo sería tan fácil si simplemente le perdonara, el problema era que aún no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada agitando su rodilla y dándole suaves golpes a la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano. Sentía el sudor resbalar por su frente y el latido de su corazón acelerado. Charlie Swan, como típico descendiente Swan, era una persona de pocas palabras, pocos gestos pero sorprendentemente observador. Había sido estúpido de Bella no pensar que su padre sabría que algo estaba mal; obviamente el hecho que ella fuera a La Push solamente con su amigo y sin estar enviando mensajes a cada segundo levantaría sospecha sobre el estado de su relación. Ahora estaba siendo observada detalladamente por su padre, mirándola con esos ojos que solo los policías con mucha experiencia tienen. Esa mirada que haría confesar a cualquier persona, incluso a un mentiroso compulsivo. Y lamentablemente, Bella nunca había sido buena para mentir; en cuanto le dijera la primera pregunta ella se soltaría a hablar como un pajarito.

-¿tienes problemas en tu relación con Edward?- directo al punto, típico de Charlie Swan. Bella trago saliva y negó compulsivamente evitando mirar a esos acusadores ojos iguales a los suyos- Bells…

-no es nada, papá- dijo lentamente tratando de que pareciera real.

-si no fuera nada, Edward estaría acá contigo o estaría llamándote a cada cinco minutos como suele hacerlo siempre- dijo Charlie demostrándole que cualquier persona que conociera su relación de pareja sospecharía, pero ella igualmente se negó a responder- está bien, no hables, entiendo que es un tema difícil para hablarlo con tu viejo padre.

-papá…-

-tranquila, comprendo pero déjame contarte una pequeña historia de tu madre y yo- ella por primera vez lo miro, ninguno de sus padres hablaba del otro, a pesar de que se llevaban tan bien- A los pocos meses que tu naciste, tu madre y yo comenzamos a tener problemas, que tu madre ya te ha comentado, Rennee no se sentía cómoda y las peleas cada vez eran mayores, supongo que has escuchado esa frase que más o menos dice que mientras más discutimos, más se alejan nuestros corazones o algo así; el punto fue que las discusiones se hicieron tan seguidas que llegamos al acuerdo de distanciarnos un poco para calmarnos y decidir cómo íbamos a solucionar la situación, tu mamá como siempre le ha gustado el sol decidió irse unos días a Phoenix a pensar, la cosa fue que en ese tiempo que estábamos separados nos dimos cuenta que no nos extrañábamos, en ese tiempo ninguno sintió esa necesidad de estar con el otro, no nos pusimos ansiosos porque el día del encuentro llegara, más bien se sintió como… un alivio el estar alejados sin problemas, cuando volvió nos dimos cuenta que nada de lo que hiciéramos , ninguna terapia de pareja o cualquier otra cosa podría hacer que volviéramos a estar juntos porque… simplemente ese hilo invisible que mantiene juntas a las personas como si fueran uno solo se había cortado, y una vez que se separa es irreversible, así que simplemente cada quien siguió su camino y desarrollamos esa relación de amistad por ti. Por eso te digo, nena, si ese hilo que te mantiene unida a Edward sigue allí, sigue haciéndote pensar en él a cada momento incluso después de lo que sea que haya pasado, es porque sus almas se pertenecen pero tienes que luchar, no permitas que tu orgullo corte ese hilo, el orgullo es nuestro peor enemigo disfrazado de mejor amigo, muchos amores se han perdido por dejarse llevar por él, no te unas a esa lista; lucha por ese amor porque a la final es lo que te hará feliz. A veces el camino corto no es el más satisfactorio y una vez que estas en el final no puedes retroceder, depende de nosotros saber cuándo tomar la desviación que nos llevara a la felicidad plena o por el contrario a la miseria. Tienes que saber que camino te conviene; guíate por ese hilo, nosotros en el fondo sabemos hacia dónde nos guía aunque muchas veces queramos ignorarlo. Yo sé que tú eres una chica muy valiente y tomaras los riesgos que sean necesarios, pero… sea cual sea el camino que tomes siempre tendrás una casa acá en Forks- con esa promesa se levantó lentamente y se acercó para dejarle un beso en su frente y alejarse hacia la casa de su esposa Sue, dejándola sola en la playa procesando ese discurso con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Su padre nunca le había dado un discurso tan largo ni emotivo en toda su vida, pero ninguna otra persona pudo tocarla con palabras como esas lo habían hecho. Nunca supo que sus padres se habían tomado un tiempo, era más o menos lo que estaba haciendo ella ahora con Edward; excepto que… ella sí que extrañaba a Edward, ella sí que deseaba todas las noches sus brazos rodeándola, ella sí que todas las mañanas extrañaba sus dulces labios acariciándole la cara para despertarla, ella sí que extrañaba enterrarse en el pecho de él para evitar los rayos del sol, ella sí que extrañaba ir de compras con él y que los dos comenzaran a discutir cuando ella quería meter alimentos no sanos al carritos, ella sí que extrañaba todos y cada unos de los detalle que lo conformaban a él y los hacían a ellos una pareja, ella sí que extrañaba su matrimonio. Ese hilo que mencionaba su papá se había formado durante ochos años y era muy resistente, y siempre que veía a Edward o recibía una llamada de su parte se sacudía y la impulsaba para acercarlos, pero en ese momento era que aparecía su orgullo.

¿Tendría razón su padre? ¿Esa conciencia que ella consideraba realista, pesimista u orgullosa que aparecía cuando consideraba perdonar a su marido sería realmente un enemigo que le alejaba de la felicidad? No podía olvidar que los últimos mejores momentos que había pasado con él eran cuando dejaba de lado su orgullo y se dejaba mimar por Edward; pero ¿y si al dejar su orgullo, Edward lograba su perdón y todo volvía a lo que era? Y ¿acaso no era eso lo que ella quería? Todo era muy confuso pero no podía negar que estando separada de él no era feliz, ella había seguido ese camino largo al aceptar el plan de Edward, el problema era que el camino se estaba haciendo interminable, confuso y con inconvenientes a cada paso que daba; tenía que caminar con cuidado para no dar un paso en falso y su mente se agotaba de tanto esfuerzo. Pero cuando estaba con Edward dejándose llevar libremente y siendo lo que eran antes, esos momentos era cuando era más feliz, cuando estaban las barreras abajo como lo estuvieran temprano ese día. Así que… tal vez si experimentaba un momento de felicidad, si bajaba su barrera solo por unos momentos lograba ser feliz y eso le bastaba para poder librar esa presión constante que llevaba en el pecho. Porque un efímero momento de felicidad con Edward, era mejor que un orgullo constante. Solo dejar descansar su orgullo unos minutos y después pasar el resto del día cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto y si lo debería volver a hacer.

Y a pesar de que ya había bajado su barrera por ese día decidió comunicarse con ese hombre que por ocho años le había acelerado el corazón con tan solo una mirada. Él le había pedido que le avisara cuando llegara a su destino y con un mensaje de texto seguramente sería suficiente, pero para ella no lo era; el discurso de su padre le hizo recordar cuanto le extrañaba y necesitaba escuchar su voz. Desde el día que se había ido de su casa, cualquier contacto con él se había convertido en más que una añoranza. Era una imperiosa necesidad que incluso le producía ansiedad, si seguía así pronto tendría que despedirse de sus uñas.

-¡hola!- su voz aterciopelada destilaba puro cariño y entusiasmo.

-hola Edward- ella volvía a estar nerviosa y a la vez emocionada de redimir esa necesidad.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás en tu destino? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- él siempre tan entusiasta cuando quería saber de ella, y ella rio feliz de que eso siguiera igual.

-calma, estoy bien, si estoy en mi destino y el viaje estuvo bien, incluso se me hizo corto.

-me alegro mucho, cariño, espero que la pases muy bien.

-gracias ¿y tú que estás haciendo?- él se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que ella tuvo que mirar el teléfono para asegurar que la llamada no se había cortado- ¿Edward? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Estás bien?

-cálmate, yo, yo estoy bien pero… lamentablemente mis camisas no pueden decir lo mismo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-lo que pasa es que… bueno… veras...

-Edward, deja de tartamudear y dime que paso- ella ya estaba preocupada por la actitud de él.

-es que… ya tenía muchas camisas sucias entonces quise levar y… metí todo en la lavadora ¡justo como tú lo haces! Pero… no sé qué sucedió y…

-¿y?-pregunto Bella preocupada de que algo le haya pasado a su querida lavadora de última generación.

-¡todo salió rosado!- lloriqueo él sonando como un pequeño niño y ella no pudo contener la risa -¡no te rías! Perdí como 20 camisas, no entiendo como eso pudo pasar.

-eso se debe a que nunca habías tenido que lavar una camisa en toda tu vida.

-¡claro que sí!- dijo él nuevamente sonando como un pequeño y ella se rio feliz y relajada.

-¡claro que no! Tu madre te lavaba todo y en cuanto nos casamos yo me encargue de lavar todo- le acuso aun riendo.

-bueno…. Pues…. Puede que tengas razón, pero yo siempre te veía lavar e hice todo como tú lo hacías, sacar la ropa de la cesta, meterle en la lavadora, determinar la temperatura y esas cosas, echarle el jabón y suavizante y ¡ta da! ropa lista- y aunque él quiso demostrar que era capaz de lavar la ropa y conocía la ciencia, Bella supo rápidamente porque todo se había vuelto rosa.

-¿separaste la ropa por color?- pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de contener la risa.

-¿ah?- y Bella se lo podía imaginar agitándose el cabello y su ceño fruncido con confusión.

-¡Edward! Tienes que separar la ropa por colores para que no suceda lo que te sucedió.

-¡tú nunca haces eso!

-¿alguna vez tus camisas han salido rosa?- el no contesto y ella sonrió aún más grande- Edward… ¿han salido rosa?

-pues no- contesto refunfuñando.

-eso es porque sí que separo la ropa por color- y escucho un leve bufido que la hizo reír- pero a todo eso… tuvo que ser una prenda muy roja para que se manche todo y no recuerdo que tengas una camisa de ese color.

-pues en realidad no era una prenda muy grande- y el tono de su voz la hizo sonrojar, era una voz que prometía muchas cosas sexys - realmente era esta pequeña tanga roja, muy roja que recuerdo muy bien hace juego con este hermoso liguero y ese corpiño de encaje que tiene un lazo negro en todo el centro; muy… sexy. ¿Eres capaz de recordarlo?- ella estaba tan roja como esa pieza de lencería de Victoria's Secret que uso en el último día de San Valentín, había durado mucho escogiéndolo en la tienda pero todo valió la pena por la forma en que Edward la vio y como luego se lo quito- ¿lo recuerdas, Bella?

-sí, lo recuerdo- susurro en voz muy baja.

-yo también, lo recuerdo muy, que muy bien- ambos suspiraron recordando esa perfecta noche; pero Bella escucho mucho ruido de jaleo a través de la línea.

-¿y dónde estás? Se escucha mucho ruido.

-pues ante mi patético intento de ser amo de casa decidí venirme al hospital- y eso acabo con su sonrisa, tal vez él lo predijo porque rápidamente aclaro- de esa manera acumulo horas y cuando tu estas en la ciudad pueda pasarlo contigo; pensé que sería bueno hacerlo ya que no puedo estar contigo.

-sí, es una buena idea- su sonrisa volvió al saber que lo hacía para poder pasar más tiempo con ella- aunque… supongo que debes estar ocupado.

-en realidad acaba de llegar una emergencia y una ambulancia viene en camino- y su tono demostraba que él estaba tan desanimado como ella de dejar la conversación- no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder hablar contigo de esta forma- pero ella lo entendió perfectamente. Era la primera vez que hablaban tanto tiempo por teléfono, desde la separación.

-lo se… te extraño- esas palabras salieron solas sin que ella siquiera pudiera procesarlas y su cuerpo se congelo- yo… Edward yo-

-no, no digas nada- le interrumpió- no me arruines la felicidad que siento ahora, si no lo sientes al menos déjame creerlo, en este momentos tengo la mayor cara de imbécil pero no me importa porque estoy tan pagado que nada más me importa; déjame creer- su corazón se rompió de que él pensara que ella no lo sentía; extrañar a Edward era como si le faltara un órgano, podía vivir pero no por mucho tiempo.

-realmente te extraño- bajo la barrera un poco más pero se sintió tal satisfacción y paz que decidió no cuestionárselo.

-eso es… no tengo palabras pero ahora mismo no hay persona más feliz que yo- se interrumpió cuando alguien grito su nombre, seguramente por una emergencia del hospital- tengo que colgar, te amo.

Y cortó seguramente por estar apurado pero en parte también en parte por miedo a no recibir respuesta; con un extraño estaba más que satisfecho y no quería correr el riesgo de decepcionarse.

Y Bella se quedó allí sentada en la arena con una sonrisa enorme en su cara; satisfecha de haber llamado y poder hablar con él tan libremente, sin la presión de alejarse, solo siendo ellos. Sintió unos pasos y volteo la cara para ver a su mejor amigo caminar hacia ella con unas cervezas y una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

-¡hey!- dijo tan alegre como siempre y le extendió una de las cervezas- ¿Qué haces?

-nada interesante, ¿y tú?

-nada- pero ante mi mirada escéptica cambio de respuesta- has estado tanto tiempo acá sentada que no te has dado cuenta que Leah acaba de llegar.

-¿Leah?- había estado tan distraída que no me había percatado de la ola festiva que cernía a La Push; se sintió mal porque por sus problemas maritales su papá había ocupado su tiempo con ella, en vez dedicarse a recibir a su hermanastra.

-si, al parecer termino la especialización que estaba haciendo en el extranjero y volvió hoy, por eso es que todos están tan animados aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta- bajo la mirada apenada; había ido a relajarse y pasarla bien y era lo menos que estaba haciendo.

-lo siento, tratare de pasarla mejor y buscar a Leah.

-sí, deberías porque estaba preguntando por ti aunque se sorprendió al saber que estabas por aquí- abrió la boca para cuestionarlo, pero la cerro al instante; desde que se casó eran contadas las veces que había ido a La Push- pero bueno vine para buscarte, Sue ya sirvió al comida y huele delicioso, así que ¡andando!- su amigo la jalo fuertemente y al no estar preparada dejo caer la botella de cerveza que llevaba en la mano

-¡hey!- trato de soltarse para recogerlo, pero su amigo la jalo más fuerte obligándola a caminar hacia la casa de su madrastra.

-después, ahora a comer- solo negó y se dejó guiar para entrar a la pequeña casa de Sue, donde su padre pasaba todos los fines de semanas, solo lo pasaba en Forks cuando ella avisaba que iría a visitarlo.

-¡pero miran quien esta acá!- grito Leah en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, y rápidamente se abalanzo a abrazarle.- ¡te extrañe hermanastra!

-¡y yo a ti!- respondió Bella de corazón. Cuando conoció a Leah en unas de sus visitas a La Push como mejor amiga de Jacob no se habían caído muy bien, de hecho se atrevía a decir que la chica la odiaba, pero después que sus padres se casaron y comenzó toda la planificación de la boda se hicieron excelente amigas y entablaron una buena relación de hermanastras- ¿Cómo has estado?

-excelente, el viaje fue lo máximo y salí súper bien en el postgrado- ella había estudiado psicología y se fue a Australia para hacer una especialización, y ahora luego de tres años había vuelto.

-¡me alegro!

-sí, sí, mucha charla y lindo reencuentro, pero muero de hambres chicas- interrumpió Jacob la charla y las dos solo lo miraron feo, pero le hicieron caso y se sentaron a comer.

La comida paso rápida y todo fue muy relajado, todos charlaban amenamente preguntándole a Leah como había ido todo por allá y que había aprendido; pero las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaba su padre la mantenían incomoda y por ello poco hablaba, aunque eso le sirvió para notar las miradas que le daba Jacob a su hermanastra; sin duda algo saldría allí. Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, los chicos prepararon todo para comenzar una fiesta con fogata y mucha cerveza, las mujeres se quedaron preparando pasapalos.

-okey, ahora sí, dime qué demonios está pasando- dijo Leah rotundamente en cuanto Sue las dejo solas en la cocina para ir a comprar las demás cosas que faltaban.

-¿de qué hablas?- respondió Bella tratando de aparentar confusión, pero estaba bastante segura de hacia donde se dirigía la morena.

-no me tomes por tonta Isabella Swan; es obvio que algo está pasando, para empezar no andas con tu sombra alias Edward, segundo no creas que no he visto esas miradas de preocupación que te lanzaba Charlie y la guinda del pastel es que Jacob ha lanzado varios comentarios que hacen pensar que estás viviendo en su casa, así que no me veas cara de idiota y cuéntame de una vez que es lo que está pasando en tu vida.

No había manera de que saliera de esa; no por nada Leah era una psicóloga, tardeo temprano lograría sacarle la información y mejor que fuera temprano.

-las cosas con Edward…- cuando iba a decir que estaban mal, escucho el ruido producido por la llegada de Sue- mejore te lo digo, después- Leah asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia la plaza- pero… la comida.

-mamá puede sola- en el camino tomo un six pack de cervezas y solo se detuvo cuando estuvieron un poco internas en el bosque cerca del acantilado; se recostaron en una enorme roca que había allí y por unos segundos solo se dedicaron a escuchar las olas del mar rompiendo contra el barranco, hasta que Leah no pudo más y prácticamente le grito un:- ¡escúpelo!

-pues… Edward… él me engaño- susurro despacio y mirando hacia las ramas que conformaban su asiento; esperaba algún comentario pero su amiga solo se quedó callada con eso incitándola a continuar y ella obedeció- fue mientras yo estaba en un viaje de trabajo o eso creo, cuando regrese todo parecía normal hasta que un día mientras hacia la cena él simplemente lo soltó como si nada y trato de explicármelo pero yo solo me fui a mi cuarto y pensé que si él me amaba y estaba arrepentido como me dijo que lo estaba yo podía olvidarlo y todo sería como siempre, pero pasaron tres meses y yo no podía olvidarlo y las inseguridades que había olvidado volvieron más fuertes que nunca, yo di todo de mí, deje que él decidiera como seria nuestras vidas, suprimí mis deseos y todo para que él me saliera con eso, y llego un punto en que no lo pude soportar más y me fui de casa para donde Jacob, pero al día siguiente Edward me fue a buscar al trabajo pidiéndome una oportunidad y se trazó la meta de reconquistarme en un mes y pues… en eso estamos.

Había soltado todo casi sin respirar mientras jugaba con sus manos, era a la segunda persona que le contaba de la infidelidad, pero a la primera que le contaba todos los detalles juntos; lo bueno era que sabía que Leah la entendería. Se quedó unos minutos esperando que su amiga le dijera algo o la consolara, pero al igual que antes solo recibió mutismo, solo que ahora ella ya no tenía más nada que decir por lo que levanto la cabeza y miro a su amiga que la observaba meticulosamente, impasible, una pose digna de psicólogo.

-así que… te está reconquistando- fue una afirmación pero Bella igual asintió- bueno, eso demuestra un genuino arrepentimiento de su parte- otro asentimiento- ¿y qué esperas conseguir con ese plan de reconquista?

-¿ah?- Leah solo levanto una ceja incitándola a responder- pues… ¿perdonarlo?- respondió a modo de pregunta porque la respuesta era obvia, pero esas respuestas obvias eran las que nos solían salir equivocadas.

-¿y qué esperas conseguir _tú_ con ese plan de reconquista?

-pues… perdonarlo- respondió sin comprender bien las preguntas de su amiga.

-¿y para qué?

-para volver a tener lo que teníamos- su amiga levanto una ceja y ella se puso nerviosa- para volver a esa relación perfecta que teníamos.

-¿perfecta, dices?- cuestiono- ¿te parece perfecta una relación donde tú te perdiste como individuo? ¿Dónde tú fallas y ni siquiera te das cuenta?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Bella enojándose; ¿Cómo podía decirle que había fallado? ¡Era Edward el infiel! Ella era la víctima.

-Edward fallo, eso te lo entiendo, una infidelidad es algo muy delicado pero sin embargo se nota que esta genuinamente arrepentido y está haciendo algo para remediarlo, comprendo lo difícil que es si quiera el considerar perdonarlo, pero Bella tú no sabes cómo fue la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tú conoces mi historia con Sam y su infidelidad con Emily- Bella asintió incomoda porque Leah nunca hablaba de esa situación- yo los descubrí y eso fue algo que también me dolió; yo comencé a notar Sam muy extraño así como a Emily quien casi ni me quería mirar hasta que un día me canse y lo seguí para encontrarlos a los dos apasionados en el bosque, en ese momento solamente pensé que un hoyo se abría a mis pies y reaccione tan influenciada por la rabia que todo es borroso; dure semanas e incluso meses encerrada pensado como habían comenzado todo eso, todo lo que habían hecho a mis espaldas; la mente es de una mujer dolida es un mar de teorías que nos atormentan a cada segundo, hasta que llego un día en que me levante, fui a casa de Sam y le pedí que me explicara todo, yo necesitaba saber que lo había impulsado a serme infiel, a la final la mitad de mis teorías fueron acertadas y dolió con un infierno pero me sirvió para terminar esa etapa. Y porque pase por algo parecido, sé que tu mente debió pensar miles de teorías de como seria, seguro piensas que tuvieron una relación, tal vez una ida a cenar que termino en un hotel o lo que sea, pero Bella si realmente quieres perdonar a Edward debes escucharlo, si él te lo conto puede que sea algo más vacío de lo que tu mente lo quiere hacer, solo saber todos los detalles te ayudara a pasar la página.

-yo… no sé si seré capaz- susurro Bella en respuesta, su miedo era escuchar de la boca de Edward lo bien que lo había pasado con otra.

-ninguno de los dos son adivinos, Bella; así como tú no sabes con exactitud lo que paso, Edward no puede saber lo que tu sientes, te quejas de que lo diste todo por él, pero Bella él no te pidió que cambiaras por él, se enamoró de ti por cómo eres no como un prototipo a cambiar, el peor error que podemos cometer es perdernos a nosotros mismos en el proceso de amar demasiado a otra persona, pero el perderte es tu culpa, amiga, tú te perdiste y al ser callada y sumisa o como lo quieras llamar, Edward pudo asumir que tú eras feliz; Edward fallo al serte infiel, pero tu fallaste al no serte fiel a ti misma y al no ser sincera con Edward, si querías hijos tu deber era decírselo, porque esa es la finalidad de una pareja, dos almas que se compaginan para vivir juntos por siempre; tú te perdiste y pasaste a ser lo que creíste que Edward quería. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿para qué quieres perdonarlo? ¿Para volver a una relación donde no eres tú y tu excusa es que eso es lo que quería o necesitaba tu esposo? Tienes que vivir por ti para vivir junto a él; encuéntrate Bella, tienes que ser un individuo y no solo la esposa de Edward. Asume que fallaste, asume que no fuiste sincera con él, asume que el hecho de que fueras una mujer de 1800 fue tu decisión y no la de él, asume tus fallas como él ha asumido las suyas.

-yo… yo no sé qué decir- dijo Bella anonadada por el discurso de verdades que le había tirado su amiga.

-por ahora no digas nada y solo dedícate a disfrutar este fin de semana, ya luego tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar, y ahora vamos que ya van a encender la fogata- su amiga la levanto y juntas caminaron hacia la fiesta.

Pero Bella sabía que no la podría disfrutar, cada una de las palabras dichas por Leah la habían marcado. ¿Era su culpa el no estar satisfecha con la relación? ¿Pudo hacer más para ser feliz? Hasta el momento había pensado que toda la culpa la tenía Edward, pero ahora lo ponía en duda, tal vez y solo tal vez ella también tenía culpa de que la relación estuviera tan deteriorada. Ahora tenía que cuestionar todo lo que creías.

Sin duda nada como un montón de verdades en la cara para desequilibrar tu mundo.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**Pues siento mucho si tarde mucho en actualizar pero para reponerlo les deje un capitulo larguísimo, creo que es el más largo de toda la historia pero desde que escribí el primero estaba esperando llegar a este, en especial en la charla con Leah; creo que todo lo que le dijo es cierto somos nosotros quienes sin darnos cuenta cambiamos por otra persona, ellos no nos lo piden somos nosotros quien lo hacemos y eso le paso a Bella, ella cambio y después se quejó pero Edward nunca le pidió que cambiara. La conversación de Charlie salió de improviso pero me agrado mucho. **

**Ya prontísimo se viene lo que ambos necesitan, la charla, solamente podrán seguir adelante si son sinceros. **

**Lamento la demora pero he de decir que me obsesione viendo nuevamente sakura card captor, les digo que quien no ha visto ese anime se los recomiendo enormemente.**

**Ya en menos de un mes me voy a la otra ciudad para empezar la uni y eso me tiene nerviosa, pero lo necesito, en realidad ya quiero empezar jaja. **

**Nuevamente gracias a todas las que me comentan siempre, lo aprecio demasiado: Angie masen, medialuna, janalez, Karla Cullen hale, twilighter87, twiandre, caritoiturriaga, loquibell, msteppa, yenncash, millaray, Yolanda dorado. Y muchas gracias a las que me felicitaron por mi ingreso a la uni, son super lindas y atentas.**

**MEDIALUNA: **hola, gracias por tus palabras. Pues sí, ir a la universidad me tiene nerviosa pero como dices es una experiencia de vida que me ayudara a madurar y ganar experiencia. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, y si es una lástima como muchas parejas se pierden por una infidelidad. Como dices, pasa seguido.

**twilighter87: **hola, gracias por comentar, así te pierdas siempre estoy feliz de leerte cuando puedas, comprendo que a veces solo pasamos apuradas por FF para leer y no nos da tiempo de comentar. Gracias por lo que dices de la uni, pues si como dices es una experiencia de vida que quiero disfrutar al máximo jaja. En realidad no creo ser muy romántica pero me esmero en esta historia, aunque si te soy sincera a mí también me encanto como fue Edward cuando termine de leer me dije: bravo Anni jaja. Realmente era hora de un momento así, capaz de producir suspiros. Los dos así, con las barreras bajas es algo muy lindo y que era necesario. Gracias por leerme. La llamada telefónica la hice pensando en tu RR, yo tenía pensado que Bella le mandara un mensaje pero como dices los detalles y esa llamada me pareció tierna, espero te guste.

**LOQUIBELL: **hola linda, muchas gracias por ser tan fiel y comentar siempre. Pues espero que te guste este capítulo, Edward no está sufriendo o bueno, no mucho jaja. Y ves que Bella asumió sus fallas, cosa que era necesario.

**YOLANDA DORADO: **no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tu review enorme jaja, me encanta cuando detallan cada parte que les gusta porque me hace pensar que realmente tienes una opinión del fic y no estás leyendo por leer. Pues sí, Edward al menos no traiciono tan feo a Bella, por eso es que hice el fic, no hubiera podido hacer un fic donde Edward sea un maldito que la engaña de mil maneras y Bella a la final igual lo perdona, sé que así hay muchos fics en la red y me da rabiecita porque hacen como si una infidelidad fuera algo tan sencillo. No sabes cómo me puse al leerte en serio, muchísimas gracias por los halagos me hiciste sonrojar jaja; mi mayor alegría es saber que consideran que medianamente sirvo como escritora porque es algo que admiro muchísimo. En cuanto a tu teorías pues debo decir que me diste en que pensar, al momento en que escribí la infidelidad lo tome como un escape que tomo Edward pero tu teoría me parece acertada, tal vez simplemente no estaba en sus cabales, sin duda me parece perfecto y que bueno que te haya marcado tanto la situación como para inventar teorías jaja. En cuanto al autoestima de Bella, créeme es algo de lo que me encargare, otra cosa que me carga es la Bella no valgo nada y por eso todo el mundo me puede pisotear, creo que toda mujer debe quererse por el simple hecho de existir y ser mujer, así que autoestima arriba para Bella. Lo de Tanya, pues a esa zorra no la he considerado demasiado pero sí creo que saldrá en algún punto porque después de todo ella es parte importante en esta historia, no por ella sino por el acto que cometió con Edward. Estos dos hablaran muy pronto porque como dices, solo así se recuperara la confianza. ¿Vaya, eres de Madrid? Eso es algo que me encanta de la red, como puede parecer que estamos tan cerca conectados con algo en común cuando estamos a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Muchísimas gracias por tus elogios, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen. Y saludos desde Venezuela.

**Muchísimos besos a todas**

**Viernes, 24 de Febrero de 2012**

**04:54pm**


	15. recibiendo apoyo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_Amar es el más preciado regalo que se puede dar; ser amado el más preciado regalo que se puede recibir"_

**Capítulo 15: recibiendo apoyo**

Estaba agitado, nervioso, ansioso, triste, asustado, y muchísimas sensaciones eran las que formaban su mente y se reflejaban en sus actitudes. A pesar de haber pasado un excelente amanecer con Bella, y confirmar que ella lo amaba y que él no saldría de su mente en todo lo que sería el fin de semana; eso no evitaba que igual le inquietara el viaje.

Había tratado de distraerse limpiando la casa, pero no hizo un buen trabajo; intento lavar la ropa y todo había salido rosa. Sin duda era un pésimo amo de casa, y se evidenciaba más que su vida sin Bella era un desastre.

Hastiado de estar en esas paredes sintiéndose claustrofóbico decidido irse al hospital para distraerse y aprovechar de llenar horario que después podría cobrar para pasar unos días con Bella; corrió con la suerte que hubo mucho trabajo y logro distraerse. Aunque la suerte se acabó cuando estaba de lo más feliz disfrutando la sorpresiva llamada de Bella, y en eso llega una ambulancia.

La llamada en sí, le había sorprendido ya que esperaba que Bella solo le enviara un escueto mensaje, pero no estaba preparado para escuchar su voz, además de lo larga que había sido la charla. Y que evidenciara su añoranza con ese espontaneo comentario, básicamente lo había derretido; fue tanta su conmoción que no estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento y por ello había optado por colgar y dedicarse nuevamente a su trabajo.

El cual se le hizo enormemente pesado y ya a mitad de jornada se había arrepentido de trabajar, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Así que le toco hacerle buena cara al mal tiempo, y hacer todo para poder irse sin ningún problema. Y el resultado final fue que tendría todo el siguiente fin de semana, desde el jueves, libre y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que podría hacer con Bella; se encargaría de hablar con ella para que no hiciera planes y no quedara plantado como lo había hecho ese día.

Manejaba agotado, solo deseando llegar a su casa, darse un baño y tirarse en su cama hasta que llegara Bella e ir a visitarla y asegurarse de imponerle su presencia de manera que fuera imposible olvidarle. Claro que en cuanto cruzo la calle hacia su casa se dio cuenta que sus planes habían cambiado.

-¡maldición!- rugió en voz fúnebre cuando vio justo al frente de su casa un porsche amarillo que reconocería hasta en plena guerra; y sabía que la visita no sería nada agradable.

Se bajó lentamente del auto con nerviosismo y cada paso que daba se sentía como una sentencia de muerte; su actitud era realmente ridícula y él lo sabía, ni siquiera cuando tenía 4 años y había dejado caer ese hermoso jarrón de su madre se había puesto así, pero es que esa mujer de 1.50 lograba aterrorizarlo como un demonio. De hecho su hermano y él estaban seguros que era mitad demonio, ya que cuando se enojaba su actitud cambiaba totalmente y su cara se ponía tan roja que ni Bella se le comparaba.

Y sabía que la encontraría enojada de no haberle contado todo lo que sucedía, porque era obvio que en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa casa notaria que algo faltaba. Y es que la ausencia de Bella era tan notoria que hasta la persona más despistada del planeta lo notaria, y su hermana no era precisamente distraída.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio todas las luces encendidas y un abrigo chillón en el armario de la entrada; aun no se explicaba cómo era que su hermana había conseguido llave de su casa, pero había sido imposible arrebatársela y se había resignado a que la chica entrara como propietaria. Al menos hasta los momentos nunca los había conseguido en ninguna situación comprometedora.

Todo el pasillo hacia la sala estaba inundado de un aroma floral demasiado dulzón para su gusto, prácticamente escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj que no tenía, pero él únicamente iba con la mirada fija en el piso hasta que reconoció la alfombra de la sala y en medio resaltaban unos altísimos zapatos de un rosa chillón, el izquierdo marcando un paso demostrando la impaciencia de su dueña por obtener respuestas. Edward subió la mirada lentamente para ver a Alice en su máximo nivel demoniaco.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN! ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?- si llegaba a conocer a un productor de cine, le diría que contratara a esa chica como el monstruo que aterroriza a toda la nación; podría jurar que se había hecho pipi un poco.

-ho-hoola Alice- era realmente triste que un hombre de 27 años y 1.90 temblara ante la presencia de una mujer de 25 y 1.50, pero maldición que la chica metía miedo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-no trates de desviar el tema y explícame que sucede- la chica había adivinado sus planes y era obvio que no se iba a dejar distraer.

-Alice, querida, cálmate y deja que tu hermane respire que parece que se fuera a hacer en los pantalones- Jasper había salido de la cocina comiendo unas galletas tan cómodo como si fuera dueño de casa y al pasar por un lado de Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda, a manera de apoyo y al estar junto a Alice le beso la frente, aunque la inquietud de la chica era tal que ni eso fue capaz de tranquilizarla.

-¡NO me pidas que me calme!- su prometido levanto las manos en son de paz y se sentó en el sofá a disfrutar del espectáculo- no me pidas que me calme cuando vengo y no consigo a mi cuñada, ni mucho menos cuando al ver el closet noto que faltan ropa de ella y sé que no está de viaje, así que Edward Cullen, tienes dos segundos para comenzar a explicar qué demonios está pasando en tu vida. Casi nunca faltas a Forks los fines de semana y cuando lo haces das explicaciones, pero esta vez faltaste y ni señales de vida das, llamamos a casa y nunca nadie atiende, así que ¡habla!

Edward respiro hondo y lentamente se sentó en el sofá que daba de frente a donde se encontraba su pariente, paso una mano por su cabello y muy lentamente confeso lo que él esperaba que su familia nunca supiera, o al menos hasta que la situación se definiera.

-Bella se fue de la casa- sorprendentemente era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta y sintió como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta; todas esas semanas se había callado todo lo que pensaba sin tener a alguien que lo apoyara, y decirlo lo hacía real a un mundo donde no solo estaban Bella y él; a un mundo de terceras opiniones que podían mejorar o empeorar su situación.

Alice se imaginaba que su hermano estaba atravesando una situación un tanto difícil, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la noticia y en especial al notar el dolor que esas palabras le causaban a su hermano, quien se notaba que estaba sufriendo con la soledad.

-¿por-por qué?- susurró aun sorprendida; realmente se esperaría algo así de cualquier otra pareja con la que conviviera menos la que conformaban su hermano y Bella, quien era como una hermana para ella, el amor que esos dos se profesaban era tan grande y hermoso que la hacía pensar que si ellos no lograban un buen matrimonio, mucho menos ella que estaba en plenos planes de boda, lo lograría.

El cobrizo trago saliva; nuevamente sería la primera vez que le confesaba a algún tercero ese hecho en palabras, ese hecho que había cavado su tumba. Y no estaba preparado para el maltrato que vendría en respuesta, pero después de todo nunca estaría preparado para ello. Cuando se lo confeso a Bella pensó que estaba preparado para lo que fuera y ella salió con una actitud totalmente distinta; y cuando él pensó que todo estaba mejor resulto que Bella sufría como una mártir. Cada mente es un mundo y el nunca estaría preparado para la respuesta a sus actos; así que solo podía soltarlo y apretar el trasero mientras esperaba la reacción.

-yo le fui infiel- allí estaba; rápido como una bandita, ahora solo quedaba apretar el trasero.

Y sin duda la vida es impredecible; en el mundo hay muchas cosas raras, pero nada es más raro que el ser humano. Ni la persona más abierta de mente estaría preparada para que la hiperactiva, explosiva y enérgica de su hermana quedara tan tranquila como una estatua escuchando como las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza; mientras que Jasper, su prometido, se levantaba del sillón en el que descansaba tranquilamente segundos atrás, hecho una furia y con toda la fuerza que podía producir impactaba fuertemente su puño contra el ojo derecho de Edward, tan fuertemente que lo impulso hacia atrás y el sofá en el que estaba sentado se impulsó también tirándolo al piso y causando que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo cubierto, afortunadamente, con la acolchada alfombra.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio; Edward con un dolor punzante respiraba agitadamente pero no hizo nada para defenderse al ser consciente de que merecía ese y mil golpes más que hasta ahora no le habían dado, claro que nunca espero que fuera Jasper quien se lo daría, esa actitud pegaba más bien con Jacob. El rubio respiraba agitadamente de la furia, los nudillos le ardían, pero era un dolor satisfactorio porque él quería a Bella como si fuera una hermana y nunca se imaginó que su cuñado la podría herir de esa manera.

El silencio duro unos cuantos minutos, hasta que nuevamente sorpresivamente Alice respiro hondo con calma y sentándose en el sofá que antes ocupaba su prometido, cruzo sus piernas y con voz tan calmada como un padre soltó un simple: -explícate.

Jasper respiro hondo varias veces hasta que logro contener un poco la rabia, se sentó junto a su prometida tomándole una mano para escuchar a Edward. Quien se levantó con cuidado del suelo ignorando el dolor tanto en su ojo como en la cabeza, enderezando nuevamente el sofá volvió a la posición anterior al golpe y con la mayor tranquilidad que logro reunir procedió a explicar con lujos de detalles todos los hechos que había vivió su matrimonio hacia unos cuatro meses; desde el viaje de Bella, su infidelidad, los fatídicos tres meses que siguieron, la huida de Bella y finalmente el plan de reconquista y el desarrollo de este.

-eres un idiota- Jasper fue el primero que hablo en cuanto Edward terminó su relato, y no estaba muy contento con la explicación de su cuñado, pero no podía negar que le aliviara la manera en que se había desarrollado la infidelidad y no había sido una relación extendida o que hubiera acarreado más consecuencias.

Alice era la que se encontraba totalmente en shock tratando de comprender que su hermano, quien amaba tanto a Bella como si fuera su propia vida, hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo tan vil. Tanto que había luchado para que la chica lo aceptara y a la final había caído ante un par de coqueteos de una zorra, dejando a un lado una relación de años donde había amor, confianza, pasión en su máxima entrega. Estaba dispuesta a insultar a su hermano y golpearlo hasta que no le quedara un solo centímetro de su piel que no estuviera roja o morada, pero al levantar la vista vio la imagen que seguramente quedaría grabada en su retina por siempre.

Su hermano, su hermano preferido, ese con quien más jugaba de pequeña, ese que siempre la escuchaba, ese al que había ayudado a conquistar a su amada y quien la había ayudado a conquistar al suyo, se encontraba mirando las fotos que tenía en la mesita de café, en especial aquella que ella misma le había tomado el día de la graduación donde salían los dos vestidos elegantemente y sonriéndose, su mirada demostraba tal añoranza que parecía un náufrago viendo un método de escape. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas tan rápidamente que por más intento que él hiciera por secarse las mejillas eran infructuosas; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente evidenciando lo peliagudo que se le hacia el respirar. Con esa imagen comprendió que su hermano más querido tenía el alma destruida, y su corazón se rompió. Incluso se resquebrajo más al verle como asentía ante las palabras de su prometido y con la voz de un pequeño niño y encontrecortada respondía un bajo:

-lo sé, Jasper, sé que lo fui- y con eso Alice tuvo suficiente, ni siquiera supo en que momento lo hizo pero en menos de un segundo estaba arrodillada junto a su hermano y lo abrazaba fuertemente dándole un consuelo y mudamente diciéndole que nunca estaría solo.

Y Edward la entendió, así como entendió lo necesitado que estaba necesitado de cariño; un cariño puro que le diera el consuelo que necesitaba ahora que se odiaba, ahora cuando al llegar a su casa encontraba pura soledad, ahora cuando descubría que no sabía lavar unas camisas sin mancharlas, ahora que había dejado ir lo que más amaba en la vida. Se había encerrado en sí mismo sin permitir que nadie estuviera en contacto con él, solo dedicándose a que Bella se sintiera querida, pero no fue hasta en ese momento que comprendió lo mucho que necesitaba él sentirse querido y apoyado. No fue hasta que su pequeña hermana lo rodeo y lloro con él que se dio cuenta que la soledad lo estaba destrozando y estaba acabando con lo que él era. O lo mucho que necesitaba desahogarse mientras alguien le daba consuelo, como ahora cuando lloraba como un niño pequeño y su hermana solo le abrazaba y susurraba que todo estaría bien; posiblemente no sería así, pero en ese momento esas palabras eran un elixir.

.

-tienes que hacerla volver- dijo Alice rotundamente.

Ya los dos hermanos se habían calmado y ahora se encontraban todos en el mesón de la cocina tomando un poco de té.

-lo sé, Alice, y créeme que me estoy esforzando pero es complicado.

-no puedes esperar menos- Jasper ya había superado la rabia, pero aún estaba indignado con Edward y soltaba comentarios mordaces, aunque de vez en cuando le veía el ojo, el cual comenzaba ponerse morado, con arrepentimiento, pero era obvio que no pediría disculpas.

-eso también lo sé; aunque sin duda estamos progresando hoy me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que me extrañaba- sonrió recordando las palabras de su amada y la misma emoción lo embargo.

-eso es bueno, muy bueno- aplaudió y vitoreo Alice volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal que había abandonado en ese último rato- tengo pensado que puedes llevarla a esta hermoso restaurant y-

-no, no Alice- la interrumpió su hermano- no te metas; te agradezco muchísimo la intención, pero esto es algo que debemos resolver entre nosotros dos.

La chica quiso protestar pero pareció pensarlo y finalmente asintió con un suspiro –bien, pero no te encierres en ti mismo, prométeme que siempre que te sientas solo o necesites hablar me llamaras y yo estaré allí, ¿okey?- puso su cara demoniaca y al chico no le quedo de otra que asentir, aunque era lo que más deseaba hacer- ¡bien!

-aunque Alice…

-¿sí?-le insto la chica a continuar.

-¿Qué hermoso restaurant?- pregunto con timidez y la pelinegra sonrió encantada.

-la Bella Italia que está en Port Ángeles abrió una sucursal aquí y es encantadora, yo fui y me encanto-y Edward tuvo que escuchar por un buen rato las maravillas del lugar.

Su hermana se despidió en la entrada de la casa y dejo a los hombres allí para que hablaran, aunque ninguno tenía reales intenciones de hacerlo.

-sabes que no te pediré disculpas- señalo Jasper, solo para comentar algo.

-lo sé, y no las esperaba porque lo tengo bien merecido.

-bien- nuevamente silencio y el rubio camino unos cuantos pasos y cuando estaba a metros del auto sorprendentemente se volteó- sabes que cuentas conmigo- y sin más subió al auto.

Edward los vio partir y ser sintió conmovido ante todos los hechos; él mismo se recriminaba tanto sus actos que tener el apoyo de personas tan importantes para él era vital, y le ayudaban a odiarse un poco menos.

A pesar de que se sentía bien, aun no era capaz de dormir en la habitación matrimonial y eso causo que le bajaran un poco los ánimos, pero todo volvió y con aun mas fuerzas cuando a punto de dormir recibió un mensaje que le agito el corazón y le permitió dormir menos afligido.

_Buenas noches, _

_Espero que tengas dulces sueños_

_Realmente te extraño_

_B_

_**Buenas noches,**_

_**Igualmente y espero que hayas pasado un día pleno**_

_**Yo no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado**_

_**Te amo**_

_**E**_

Ante su mensaje no recibió respuesta, pero no le importó, con esas pocas palabras, Bella lo había hecho feliz y logro que durmiera con una sonrisa.

.

.

Estaba nervioso mientras esperaba que le entregaran su pedido. Bella y el tenían la costumbre de que siempre que volvían de Forks los domingos en la noche, iban a cheesecake Factory, pedían el de chocolate godiva y lo comían en la cama mientras veían cualquier película que encontraran en la tv. Y aunque no sabía a donde había viajado, le pareció un lindo detalle cumplir con su simple tradición y a la vez le hacía sentir que aún era parte de ella, quería que Bella tuviera aunque fuera un momento con él en ese fin de semana.

Sabía que ella ya había llegado porque le había escrito hacia una hora atrás y él sin dudarlo, se arregló y en el camino se le ocurrió pasar por el restaurant. Había demorado un poco en bañarse porque intento ocultar el morado que ya se evidenciaba en su rostro, pero le fue imposible y solo esperaba que Bella no enloqueciera demasiado.

La joven mesonera, que como costumbre le coqueteaba, lo llamo y él para decepción de la chica solo recibió su pedido y salió sin darle segundas miradas.

En cuanto vio la casa de Jacob, comprobó que allí estaba el auto del chico y llamo a Bella para anunciarle que estaba afuera, quien dijo que enseguida saldría un tanto sorprendida. A pesar de que Jacob nunca le comento nada ni le puso malas caras, no se sentía correcto visitar a Bella dentro de la casa.

-hey Edward, no esperaba verte hoy espero que ¡oh dios mío!- Bella había salido de la casa a paso pausado y con una sonrisa mostrando lo feliz que estaba de verle, pero todo cambio en cuanto vio el ojo del cobrizo, puso una cara de terror y apuro sus pasos para llegar a su lado y suavemente rozar con su mano la zona afectada- ¡¿Qué te paso?

Pero Edward prácticamente no la escucho; solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor que producía la mano de la mujer que amaba en su piel, el contacto más cercano había sido un apretón de manos, pero ese era más sentido y necesario para él. Lamentablemente la chica no lo dejaba disfrutar el momento porque no paraba de reclamarle que le explicara y su tono subía cada vez más mostrando lo alterada que estaba; así que él con la intención de calmarla tomo sus manos entre las suyas y cariñosamente la aplaco.

-tranquilízate- ella quiso protestar pero él presiono sus manos- me lo tenía merecido y no es nada.

-pero Edward-

-cálmate, y solo comamos del delicioso pastel que te traje.

-¿trajiste de the cheesecake Factory?- susurro emocionada y enternecida.

-así es, de godiva.

-¡genial! Ven- ella lo guio y los dos se sentaron en las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Jacob, a disfrutar del deliciosos manjar.

Pero Edward a los minutos se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal porque Bella estaba más callada de lo normal y parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿está todo bien?- ella asintió casi robóticamente y fue obvio que algo pasaba- Bella…

-Edward, ¿tú crees que he cambiado?- pregunto y casi sonó como una niña pequeña, pero el chico no entendió nada.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que si he cambiado, ¿soy la misma persona que cuando me conociste?- eso solo lo confundió más pero se notaba que era algo que le inquietaba a ella.

-pues… creo que has cambiando, pero así es la vida, se supone que cambiamos a cada momento, ¿no? – respondió esperando satisfacerla.

-supongo- respondió con la voz apagada porque al parecer eso no era lo que ella quería escuchar, y solo se ensimismo más en sus pensamientos y por más que Edward trato de hacerla volver no lo logro. Y solo le quedo irse al rato a casa preguntándose qué le pasaría a su mujer.

.

.

La misma duda lo acompaño toda la noche del domingo y el día del lunes. Y ahora mientras esperaba en el auto que ella saliera de la casa de su amigo, contaba con descubrir cuál era el problema.

La vio caminar hacia el auto, pero su andar era apagado, por lo que cuando subió, parloteo tratando de animarla.

-¡hola! Te ves hermosa, perfecta para el lugar que iremos, me recomendaron un restaurant que de hecho es una sucursal de la Bella Italia de Port Ángeles, ese donde tuvimos tantas citas, y que es excelente-

-Edward- le interrumpió Bella con un extraño todo de voz.

-¿sí?

-¿podríamos mejor ir a la casa?- la chica estaba nerviosa y lo demostró mordiéndose el labio y cómicamente sacudiéndose el cabello, logrando parecerse a Edward con ese acto.

-¿a la casa?- pregunto extrañado el chico- pero allí no tengo mucho que comer porque no he hecho la compra y pues el restaurant-

-no iríamos a comer- le volvió a interrumpir la castaña y eso logro confundirlo.

-¿entonces?- cuestiono arrugando el ceño y mirando la determinación en sus ojos aprovechando que había un semáforo en rojo.

-llego el momento de hablar-dijo rotundamente y Edward trago en seco.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**No saben cuánto siento la demora, pero es que me mude a la otra ciudad y empecé la uni y pues es una transición fuerte y de paso allá no tengo pc, así que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar. Pero les digo que me va muy bien y ya conocí chicas geniales, aunque no tenemos muchas cosas en común me caen bien.**

**No me ha pegado la soledad y es bueno, aún no he llamado llorando a mi familia diciendo que quiero volver; hay que ver cuando pegara jaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; este iba a ser solo de transición antes de la charla pero me pareció importante que apareciera algún Cullen ya los extrañaba y pues Edward necesita apoyo, Bella tiene mucha gente que la quiere y esta con ella y el pobrecito está totalmente solo, se lo merece pero hasta a los presos los visitan. Y desde que pensé el fic quise que el que golpeara a Edward fuera Jasper, no sé porque.**

**¿Ansiosas por el próximo capítulo? Yo también, es uno muy esperado. Les digo que aún no se cuándo actualizar, pero si lo escribiré por allá y cuando venga a mi casa solo lo paso y subo. Les pido paciencia. **

**Estoy súper ansiosa porque en horas veré THE HUNGER GAMES. Se las recomiendo mil veces, yo leí el libro y lo ame ahora queda ver que tal es la película.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen: paprixca, loquibell, millaray, paolastef, nany87, mirdg, caritoiturriaga, janalez, Angie masen, twiandre, msteppa, yenncash.**

**Como siempre a las que no tienen cuenta les respondo por aca:**

**Paprixca: **hola! Jaja siento tu desvelada nah no realmente. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para sacrificar tu sueño. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchísimos besos.

**Loquibell: **hola linda, tu tan fiel como siempre comentando. Siento mucho la demora, pero espero que te guste este capítulo. Ya paso el fin y finalmente se viene la charla.

**Muchísimos besos a todas**

**Miércoles, 04 de Abril de 2012**

**02.09am**


	16. confesiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_el sufrimiento aumenta no cuanto al hecho sino a nuestra imaginación"_

"_el peor error que puedes comer es perderte a ti mismo en el proceso de valorar a alguien demasiado"_

**Capítulo 16: confesiones **

Los dos estaban allí en la sala que tantas veces los había visto reír, les había servido de soporte para amarse, que recientemente había sido como un barco que los llevaba a la felicidad del pasado; pero ahora los dos estaban nerviosos hacia donde los llevaría.

Edward había conducido hacia su casa, había ofrecido ir al restaurant y conversar, pero Bella se había negado alegando que necesitaba privacidad. Y a decir verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mediante el desarrollo de la conversación. ¿Qué si Edward comenzaba a contarle como llevo a Tanya a un hotel y ella explotaba a llorar? No quería estar rodeada de gente, que al ver la escena comenzara a susurrar inventando teorías, que podrían ir desde una enfermedad, ruptura o quien sabe cuántas cosas más podría inventar la gente.

Así que ahora estaba retorciéndose las manos, mordiéndose los labios y sentía un retorcijón en el estómago que le dificultaba la respiración. Había estado todo el fin de semana pensado o que le había dicho su padre y lo mismo con lo de Leah, había reconocido que los dos tenían la boca llena de razón y que ella debía asumir sus culpas. No había parado de reprocharle a Edward, pero ella mismo no había caído en las de ella. Sí había admitido que había cambiado, pero no había reconocido que eso solo había sido su decisión y que Edward nunca le había pedido que ella dejara sus sueños de lado, ni que callara sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Ella había sido la única culpable de oprimirse y sabía muy bien que había sido por la misma inseguridad que la había acechado desde que era tan niña.

Nunca se había sentido lo suficiente bonita, ni inteligente, ni merecedora de ese Dios griego; y en consecuencia de ello era que se había callado, por miedo a que Edward al ver sus deseos y los diferentes que era, la dejara por otra. Pero ahora tenía esta oportunidad de sincerarse y dejar la inseguridad de lado, para ser todo lo que había dicho que quería ser el día que se fue a casa de Jacob. Ese día se había sentido importante, dueña de su propia vida y con tantos planes, y era hora que realmente se dedicara a hacerlo, empezando por sincerarse con la persona que más merecía su honestidad.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Edward mostrando que estaba igual de nervioso que Bella.

-si, por favor.

-ehh, ¿quieres vino?- pregunto inseguro de que darle en un momento así; él pensaba que se necesitaba algo más fuerte que el vino, pero ella nunca había sido un gran bebedora.

-no, creo que la ocasión amerita algo más fuerte- Edward asintió sonriendo, complacido de que incluso en ese momentos compartían esa misma sincronía de siempre. Fue al bar y encontró la botella de vodka que le habían regalado sus internos, una vez con la esperanza de que les pasara una evaluación; obviamente no había caído en el chantaje, pero se alegró de poder quedarse con ese gran detalle- toma- se lo entrego a Bella, en un vaso con bastante hielo y casi ríe al ver como se lo tomaba todo de un solo trago, pero sin duda no era el momento de risas. Más bien era un momento de tensión; ninguno de los dos hablaba esperando que el otro hiciera el comentario, pero ninguno tenía el valor.

-necesito que me digas bien que fue lo que paso, como me engañaste, cuando, donde, que sentiste, ¡todo!- exigió Bella tratando de mantener la calma que le había producido ese gratificante vaso de vodka, que la había dejado con deseos de más, pero nunca había sido una gran bebedora y sin duda necesitaba en todos sus sentidos en esta conversación.

-¿para qué quieres saber?- pregunto Edward sin deseos de contarlo, para no hacer sufrir más a Bella.

-porque llevo meses atormentando mi conciencia pensando en que pudo haber pasado, y la única manera de liberarme de esos pensamientos es conociendo toda la verdad, así sea para bien o para mal.

Edward vio en sus ojos el dolor, y conociendo a Bella sabía que ella se haría las peores teorías, por lo que aun sin deseos de hacerlo, decidió contarle todo y esperar su reacción. Por lo que se acomodó en el sofá frente a ella, tomo aire y comenzó su monologo.

-fue en los días que tu habías viajado para Europa con la gira del libro de vampiros, duraste semanas viajando y era muy complicado que te comunicaras y cuando lograbas hacerlo era por cortos minutos que me dejaban deseando más; de paso viajabas con Jacob quien siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y nunca ha tenido una relación seria, lo cual aunque no lo creas también logra crecer en mi ciertas inseguridades, digo los dos recorriendo el continente más romántico, promocionando una historia de romance y sin saber nada de ti, pues la mente es algo muy cruel en los momentos de inseguridad y nos ayuda a crear las teorías más exageradas y el gran amo que sentimos hacia la otra persona, y el miedo a perderles desarrollado por el mismo logra que las creamos dejando de lado la confianza, o al menos poniéndola en duda. El punto es que estaba en una guardia de 36 horas sin descanso alguno y sin noticia alguna de ti; había estado especialmente cercano a Tanya por un caso especial de un neonato y ella había notado mi estado más catatónico de lo normal y no había dejado de preguntar insistentemente como si fuéramos grandes amigos, pero sin lograr en ningún momento información e mi parte. Fue cuando entre a las salas de descanso, verifique nuevamente mi móvil y ninguna noticia de mi parte lo que hizo crecer aún más la inseguridad, las teorías, e incertidumbre, y estaba imaginándome las peores cosas que podrían suceder que entro Tanya extrañamente más cariñosa de lo habitual, y Bella amor te juro por lo más valioso que tengo, que no tengo ni idea de en qué momento acabe impulsándola a la cama, solo sé que reaccione cuando la tenía bajo de mi desnuda y- en ese momento se cortó por primera vez, sin saber cómo continuar al ver como las lágrimas de su mujer caían por esas mejillas de duraznos, quería detener pero por respeto a ella debía continuar- inmediatamente al darme cuenta me separe de ella y me fui dejándola allí y yo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo pude hacerle eso al amor de mi vida; por tres días me atormente analizando si contártelo era lo mejor o no, pero a la final era obvio que merecías saberlo y cuando te lo conté y me perdonaste fue tan feliz de que no perdiéramos lo que éramos, que tal vez por esa misma felicidad fue que no me di cuenta de lo mal que tú lo estabas pasando. Debo pedir perdón por tantas cosas que aún no sé cómo de que tantas maneras pedirlo, pero sé que debo hacerlo miles de veces si es necesario.

Cuando término su monologo miro fijamente a Bella, a quien había tratado de ver mientras hablaba para evitar perder la inspiración; ella tenía la mirada perdida mientras las lágrimas aun corrían, pero era como si no se diera cuenta, él deseaba que ella le dijera algo, pero era obvio que necesitaba su espacio por lo que únicamente tomo aire, seco las lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas y se sirvió nuevamente un vaso de vodka para que la espera no se hiciera tan larga.

Bella era quien estaba en un total estado de shock, su interior era un caleidoscopio de sentimientos, desde los más oscuros hasta los más alegres. ¿Estaba mal, completamente loca si admitía que en cierto modo se sentía aliviada? Su mente había creado las más terribles teorías; ella pensaba que habían tenido una serie de citas, besos castos hasta que finalmente la llevaba a un lugar romántico con velas incluidas donde la hacía suya tan cariñoso y apasionada como ella lo conocía, pero que él ahora saliera confesándole que había sido algo tan banal y sin importancia para él. Que en vez de algo placentero, le había causado desprecio a su alma, ni siquiera lo había disfrutado. Era como si hubiera estado en estado catatónico donde el mundo pasaba a su alrededor sin él darse cuenta producto del agotamiento y su traviesa mente. Ni siquiera habían terminado, simplemente la había dejado allí tirada, como una cualquiera. Y su parte rencorosa se alegraba ante ese hecho; tanto rencor le había guardado a Tanya durante esos meses, y cuanto más al saber que ella lo había buscado aun siendo conocedora de que él era un hombre felizmente casado, pero Edward le había hecho pagar, la había dejado allí tirada como si no valiera nada y su corazón bailaba por ello. Estaba mal sentirse bien por la miseria ajena, pero esa mujer sin duda se lo merecía.

Sin embargo en su mente también estaban presentes los sentimientos de tristeza, que su conciencia siempre se encargaba de recordarle. Así que todo el dolor que había pasado por meses, era simplemente porque Edward estaba cansado, ¡ni siquiera se acordaba! Todo el dolor al que se había visto sometida era porque él había tenido una guardia muy larga, su cerebro andaba lento y no supo cómo se vio en esa situación. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que cada vez que él tendría una larga guardia, ella tenía que temer que le fuera infiel?

Y por otra parte, ¿Por qué una parte de su mente no dejaba de pensar que todo eso había sido necesario? Su cerebro y todo su ser era un compendio enorme de sentimientos y pensamientos que la estaban aturdiendo.

-Bella, di algo, por favor- le interrumpió Edward, quien ya estaba demasiado ansioso de escuchar la opinión de ella. La castaña respiro hondo y respondió con voz pasiva.

-yo creo que… por ahora solo puedo decir: gracias.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto él totalmente asombrado por esa pequeña palabra.

-no creas que te agradezco porque me hayas hecho infiel-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, porque decir esa palabra aun escocia- simplemente quiero agradecerte por haberme dicho todo, tal como fue. Realmente lo necesitaba; durante esos tres meses no le di descanso a mi mente con diversas teorías que ahora al saber toda la verdad, me parecen estúpidas. Alguien hace poco me dijo que la mente de una mujer dolida es un mar teorías que nos atormentas y créeme que es totalmente cierto. Una parte de mi mente, que aún no se si es estúpida o simplemente está muy enamorada, se siente aliviada de que haya sido algo tan insulso- Edward trato de decir algo, aunque cerro la boca al ver que Bella no tenía ninguna intención de detener su monologo- pero Edward, el problema ahora no es que me hayas mentido, sino de que ahora en adelante ya no podré creer en ti. Dime que se supone que tenga que pensar cuando tú me digas que tienes una guardia de 36 horas, ¿debo ir contigo para asegurarme que Tanya o alguna otra enfermera se te acerque y tú por víctima del cansancio no dudes en tirarla en una cama? Tú no te sentiste satisfecho y ni siquiera acabaste, pero eso no quita que hayas estado con otra mujer en un plano tan íntimo. Tú fuiste mi primera y única vez, al igual que yo era la tuya pero ya no; no puedo evitar pensar que tú ya estuviste con otra mujer, que conoces a otra persona en ese plano y créeme que eso me destruye.

-¡no!- se levantó del sofá y se arrodillo frente a ella-tú sigues siendo mi única, porque con ella tuve sexo, y creo que ni eso fue, pero contigo, amor, cada vez que estábamos juntos era hacer el amor, el encuentro más puro que puede haber entre dos personas que se aman.

-¡oh Edward! Ojala fuera tan sencillo en mi mente- respondió con lo que pareció mas bien un gemido. Se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato solo pensando como harían para recuperar lo que tenían, hasta que Bella se levantó y tomo un largo trago de la botella que estaba en el bar, solo con la finalidad de reunir el valor y decirle todo lo que había acallado- en cierto modo… también te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad desde el principio, el mismo día que llegue me lo comentaste todo y eso es admirable; tuviste el valor para decirlo aun con las consecuencias que eso podría atraer. Y eso es algo que yo no he podido hacer.

Eso dejo a Edward fuera de base, ¿de que hablaba? Al principio había entendido todo bien, porque sí, él había decidido decirle todo ya que ella no se merecía aparte de la infidelidad, la mentira; pero ahora no entendía que era lo que ella había callado.

-¿de qué hablas, Bella?- cuestiono mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en el sofá que ella antes ocupaba.

-yo también oculte algunas cosas- el corazón de Edward se congelo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, a la vez que su necesidad de que Bella terminara de hablar aumentaban, pero ella no decía nada.

-¿Qué ocultaste?- su tono evidenciaba la ansiedad que sentía todo él.

-no es una infidelidad ni nada por el estilo, así que puede respirar- pero él no lo hizo porque sabía que ella no le sería infiel, lo que le ocultaba tendría que ser algo mucho peor- no lo dije, tal vez porque ni yo misma me di cuenta en que momento sucedió o incluso que eso pasaba, pero ahora al pensar me doy cuenta que yo ya no era feliz en este matrimonio.

Sí, sin duda era algo mucho peor.

-¿de…de qué demonios hablas?- preguntó con su corazón acelerado y una mueca de incomprensión y terror en su rostro.

-eso, Edward, yo ya no era feliz- respondió con voz calmada aunque por dentro su alma estaba destrozada.

-Bella, más te vale que comiences a aclarar ahora mismo eso antes de que colapse. ¡¿Cómo que no eras feliz?!- cuestiono exaltada sin poder evitarlo, ¿Cómo era ella capaz de decirle todo eso en ese mismo instante? ¿Acaso todas las sonrisas eran fingidas? ¿En qué momento ella dejo de ser feliz? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué? Necesitaba respuestas.

-creo que no me di cuenta que no lo era, fue cuando me fui y comencé a pensar que caí en cuenta de que te extrañaría, sí, sin duda alguna, de que mi vida no sería la misma pero también me di cuenta que en cierto modo me sentía aliviada y no solo porque podía dejar salir todo el dolor que había estado ocultando por los tres meses posteriores a tu confesión, sino porque… Edward, yo deje der ser yo misma y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

Edward se quedó callado totalmente confundido y solo se pudo levantar del sofá y caminar como león enjaulado por toda la sala mientras su cabello sufría las consecuencias de su desesperación, sin poder evitarlo le pregunto:-¿de qué demonios hablas, Bella? Tú sigues siendo la misma chica que conocí a los 17, claro con algunos cambios de la madurez pero sin perder tu esencia.

-no, Edward, no lo soy. Esa chica que tú conociste tenía sueños de ser una mujer independiente, tener más seguridad en sí misma, viajar, obtener experiencia y eso no se parece en nada a lo que soy ahora.

-¿Qué demonios estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué yo trunque tus sueños? ¿Te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?- pregunto exaltado dejando la indignación colarse en cada palabra dicha.

-¡no! Por supuesto que no, Edward, por favor entiéndeme. Lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que me perdí, me olvide de todo lo que yo quería para vivir para ti.

-Bella, realmente no estoy entendiendo nada- comento desesperado y se acercó al bar a tomar un largo trago de la amarga bebida con la intensión de bajar el desagrado que había en su cuerpo.

-lo que estoy tratando de decir, Edward Cullen, es que deje de vivir por mí para hacerlo por ti. Deje de lado todas mis aspiraciones para dedicarme a las tuyas. Cuando quise trabajar en la universidad tú no me dejaste y yo simplemente me quede callada y me dedique a ser la perfecta ama de casa que tú necesitabas.

-¡oh vamos, Bella, eso fue hace ocho años! Te dije que no había necesidad de que tú trabajaras y ese tiempo que le dedicarías al trabajo, era menos tiempo que tú y yo podríamos estar juntos.

-sí, Edward, fue hace ocho años pero demuestra cuando comencé a olvidarme de mí y en cuanto al tiempo juntos, no es más que una tontería, porque tú estabas tan dedicado a tu carrera que yo me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en casa.

-¿es acaso un reclamo?- pregunto indignado.

-¡por supuesto que no!- exclamo harta de que él no la entendiera- siempre entendí que lo más importante en ese punto eran nuestros estudios pero lo que no entendí fue que yo también debí tener opinión en todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas. Y eso mismo paso por años; cuando te dije que quería viajar, me dijiste que aún no porque querías dedicarte a tu carrera por un tiempo y yo como siempre te apoye y me quede callada; lo mismo que paso cuando te dije que deseaba tener un bebe.

-¿de qué hablas?- exclamo mirándola con los ojos abiertos, ya él comenzaba a ofuscarse porque sentía que Bella lo atacaba, y le indignaba pensar que Bella nunca fue realmente feliz durante todo su matrimonio- ¡nosotros acordamos postergar ese asunto hasta estar satisfechos con nuestras carreras!

-¡eso lo acordaste tú! ¡Tú eres el que quería esperar! ¡Tú eres el que no está satisfecho aun con su carrera, pero yo sí!- exploto sin poder evitarlo y cerró los ojos al sentir como un peso la abandonaba.

-¿Qué…que dices?-pregunto Edward con una voz muy pequeña mientras sentía que el aire le era sacado por un fuerte golpe y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá. Era mucha información de golpe. ¿Qué tanto había callado Bella y que tanto le recriminaba?

-yo quería tener un bebe en el mismo momento en que te lo dije- le respondió con una voz sosegada, para luego sentarse en el sofá frente a Edward y respirar hondo para calmarse, esa conversación no estaba saliendo tan bien como esperaba- Edward, he renunciado a muchas cosas a lo largo de los años; aceptando siempre tus decisiones y estando caminando detrás de ti. Pero ya es suficiente, yo no quiero ser eso, no quiero ser Robín o Lane, siempre detrás del superhéroe; quiero ser una igual para ti Edward, quiero ser la mujer maravilla, quiero que mi opinión tenga el mismo valor que la tuya, que las concesiones las hagamos en pareja y no que tu hables y yo escuche. Quiero que seamos una pareja.

Por un largo rato no se escuchó ninguna voz en esa sala, solamente se sentía el leve golpeteo de una llovizna que comenzaba. No era algo nuevo en Seattle que eso sucediera, pero Bella lo agradeció porque gracias a esta lograría calmarse, algo que ambos necesitaban. Esa charla había sido mucha información que les había explotado en la cara y ninguno estaba preparado para ello.

-todo lo que me dijiste quiere decir que… ¿nunca te hice feliz?-Fue al rato, casi media hora de silencio que Edward hablo con una voz tan pequeña que fue difícil de distinguir y parecía a punto de sollozar.

Bella se sorprendió ante esto y su corazón se encogió, así como se sintió como la mujer más vil del mundo al causar que Edward pensara eso. Por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de abalanzarse a donde estaba él sentado y se arrodillo frente a él para tomarle la cara entre las manos obligándole que dirigiera su mirada llena de lágrimas a la de ella donde comenzaba a aparecer el mismo líquido.

-oh no, amor, por favor no pienses eso- estaban tan inmersos en el momento y en sus miradas que ninguno se percató de que era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así desde que se había ido de esa casa- no pienses nunca así.

-pero fue lo que tú dijiste- respondió con la misma voz llorosa y ella se quiso golpear.

-lo sé, sé que lo dije pero fue una mala elección de palabras. Me has hecho tan feliz Edward, ese término lo conocí fue a tu lado. El despertar a tu lado cada mañana y ver tu rostro tranquilo causaba que mi corazón se acelerara y siempre una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara; desde la primera vez que te vi mi corazón bailo, tú lo impulsabas con tan solo una mirada, te lo dije ese día viendo el amanecer, estarás siempre grabado a fuego en mi mente, cuerpo y corazón, y créeme cuando te digo que no quiero que desaparezcas. Todo lo que te dije era para decirte como me sentía y demostrarte que yo también había fallado, y que los dos estuviéramos claro de que tenemos mucho que aclarar si voy a volver acá; pero por favor Edward, amor, no dudes de la enorme felicidad que me has causado y el impacto que has tenido en mi vida. Créeme que me arrepiento de haberte dicho ese término, tal vez el adecuando seria que no estuvimos en el mismo nivel o no sé, pero de infeliz nunca. Y si fuera el caso que lo era, fue simplemente mi culpa porque la felicidad es estar satisfecho consigo mismo, y no lo estaba pero amor, tú me has cambiado mi vida y me has hecho desear vivir eternamente solo para poder vivir eternamente a tu lado. ¿Entiendes?

Edward asintió pero en realidad su mente era un revoltijo de información y sentimientos que no le permitían analizar todo lo dicho por su amada; y ella comprendiendo esto, simplemente unió sus frentes y se quedaron un largo rato escuchando la lluvia caer y mirar la grandeza en los ojos del otro.

-es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo Bella cuando la calma del ambiente le dio sueño y se acordó que al día siguiente debía trabajar.

-te llevo- respondió Edward levantándose del sofá y ayudando a la mujer en el camino; su tono de voz estaba apagado y mostraba cansancio.

-no, tranquilo, pediré un taxi- él intento protestar pero ella le interrumpió- creo que los dos lo necesitamos.

Él solo se calló y le permitió llamar porque estaba agotado física y mentalmente, solo quería recostarse y al estar calmado analizar todo lo dicho. Su cabeza era como un caleidoscopio; escuchaba cada frase mencionada por él, y estas se mezclaban con las dichas por ella, todo formando una surtida receta al colapso.

A lo lejos escuchó una corneta que le hizo plantearse cuando tiempo llevaba aturdido, aunque realmente lo estaba desde que se quedaron callados y estaba realizando las acciones por simple inercia. Por esto mismo, acompaño a Bella hasta la puerta del auto sin importarle la lluvia.

-llámame cuando te sientas preparado-le dijo Bella siendo empapada mientras estaban los dos al lado del auto; ella comprendía a la perfección el aturdimiento de quien era su esposo, y en realidad lo mejor sería que se dieran un tiempo para pensar porque ella estaba igual de aturdida pero lo disimulaba más o era que simplemente tenia reacción retardada. Su mano se extendió sola para acariciar la mejilla del hombre que más amaba en el mundo y trato de con esto trasmitírselo todo, ya que el dolor aun le impedía decírselo con palabras- las huellas que has marcado en mi alma nunca podrán ser borradas con nada, especialmente porque no deseo que desaparezcan y ten presente que estoy aquí dispuesta a resolver todo, y eso lo hago porque la luz del sol brilla más cuando sé que nuestros nombres forman un conjunto.

No le permitió responder nada y simplemente se montó en el auto que arranco inmediatamente y observo como él se quedaba allí parado, permitiéndose mojar sin ser totalmente consciente, una imagen que ya había sido dibujada en su vida once días atrás. En ese momento su mente reacciono, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y solo se pudo preguntar qué vendría ahora.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola!**

**Finalmente aquí está el capítulo, justamente el día del aniversario de esta querida pareja; anteriormente ya les explique brevemente porque mi asquerosa demora y pedí disculpas, las cuales vuelvo a pedir; lo siento enormemente, es una decepción para mi haber demorado tanto y espero que aun haya alguien por allí.**

**Gracias a todas las que tienen buenos deseos por lo de mi mama afortunadamente todo estará bien pero yo debo cuidarla en todo el proceso post operatorio. Por lo que les pido la máxima comprensión.**

**Espero que estas charlas les haya gustado y sea lo que esperaban. Ahora solo queda esperar que los dos internalicen todo y decidan como proceder.**

**Gracias a: paolastef, lore562, Angie Masen, ap19, nomigo, nany87, twiandre, Yolanda dorado (amo tus reviews extra largos), caritoiturriaga, loquibell, ainavmoon, ligia rodriguez, msteppa, terewee, roxa Cullen hale, , Melania.**

**Muchos besos a todas, en este capítulo estaré pendiente de responderles a todas, lo que pasa es que suelo olvidar a quien le respondí :D**

**Lunes, 13 de Agosto de 2012 (FELIZ ANIVERSARIO EDWARD Y BELLA)**

**02:22am **


	17. cita 9, no me arrepiento

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

**NOTA: **por favor escuchar la canción en el momento que aparezca. http:

watch?v =KP4KtrGeGy4. Es no me arrepiento de Carlos Mata; sé que no la conocen pero es muy especial.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_El matrimonio es una barca que lleva a dos personas por un mar tormentoso; si uno de los dos hace algún movimiento brusco, la barca se hunde_"

**Capítulo 17: no me arrepiento**

Edward esa noche vio como Bella se marchaba y en cierto modo se sintió aliviado, lo cual le hizo sentir increíblemente culpable, pero prefirió no aferrarse mucho a ese pensamiento. Sino más bien a las decenas de otros que azotaban su mente.

Bella en pocas palabras había acabado con su vida tal como la conocía. Sin duda ahora sería un antes y un después.

Siempre se había considerado un buen esposo, claro apartando el hecho de la infidelidad, pero fuera de ese inmenso error, nunca pensó que había fallado desde mucho antes de eso. En su mente creía que había sido el esposo que Bella necesitaba, que tenía una relación llena de confianza y que los llenaba a ambos de igual manera.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Que duro había sido descubrir que todo lo que aseguraba no era más que una gran mentira. Era como si le dijeran que él no había sido más que una farsa, la persona que pensaba que era realmente no existía.

Creía que era que era un conciliador en su matrimonio, que junto con su mujer solucionaba los problemas y que tenía la habilidad de escucharla logrando un extremo nivel de confianza. Y ahora Bella venía a informarle que lo que había hecho era dominarla e ignorar su pensamiento.

Podría poner la excusa de que no era consciente de que actuaba de esa manera y trataba de disminuir el daño pero no era algo posible, porque ya estaba hecho, ya había herido a Bella y la había forzado a dejarse de lado. Justo como ella se lo dijo.

Había estado haciendo todo lo posible para lograr el perdón de Bella, que ella olvidara la infidelidad y volver a ser lo que eran. Pero ahora se encontraba en este dilema: Bella no deseaba volver a ser lo que eran. Y realmente el ahora que sabía todo eso, tampoco lo deseaba.

Tenía sus planes de acción planeado, tenía organizado en su mente las citas a donde la quería llevar y como pretendía proceder; pero ahora debía cambiar todo eso.

Era inevitable el cuestionarse si realmente podría continuar. ¿Para qué continuar si todo la felicidad que pensó que sentía no era más que una farsa? ¿Qué pasaba si resultaba que los temperamentos de ambos eran incompatibles? Él había ignorado la opinión de Bella sin siquiera darse cuenta, todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos había sido así. ¿Cómo haría ahora para cambiar eso? ¿De qué manera debía proceder? ¿Dejar que Bella tomara todas las decisiones? Tal vez sería como turnarse, ya que él había sido el dominante por esos ocho años, ahora le tocaba a Bella serlo por ocho más y después volvía él.

Estaba claro que era una idea absurda. Se imaginó como seria escuchar todo lo que Bella deseaba sin dejarle otra opción más que obedecer y realmente la idea no le agrado en exceso. Nadie debería dejar de lado su esencia para ser la sombra de la otra, que fue justo lo que Bella había hecho y se lo había confesado esa noche. ¿Cómo haría, por ejemplo, si Bella le decía que quería pintar la casa de amarillo cuando el odiaba ese color? Y eso era solo una estupidez. Como logro vivir Bella con el deseo de tener un bebe y no poder tenerlo solo por su ambición.

Ahora que analizaba toda la situación, caía en cuenta que nunca le dio a Bella una fecha aproximada de cuando lo podrían tener. Y tratar de recordar lo que su mujer le había respondido era algo imposible, su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos de él simplemente diciéndole que aún no era el momento y besándola para callarla, demostrando cero preocupación por sus sentimientos.

¡Dios! ¡Que pésimo esposo había sido! Con razón Bella estaba tan renuente en todo este plan de reconquista. Más bien Edward se preguntaba cómo era que formaba parte de él ¿Por qué no se había negado? Tenía la excusa perfecta para terminar ese matrimonio que la tenía tan sofocada y no respetaba su individualidad. Eso solo era una evidencia más de cuanto le amaba esa mujer, y gracias a eso Edward podía respirar cada mañana.

Pero ahora le tocaba preguntarse si valía la pena someterla nuevamente a esa tortura, él no tenía la garantía de que podría dejar su actitud dominante, lo era sin siquiera saberlo. Y se supone que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, claro que la vida sin Bella para él era inconcebible.

Cuando sintió ya las muy fuertes punzadas en su cabeza decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para dejar de lado las ideas absurdas y ya a la mañana siguiente poder pensar con claridad que haría. Se tomó un té de manzanilla que Bella tenía en la cocina y solía tomar ocasionalmente para dormir, claro que el como médico no creía que esas hervidos realmente sirvieran de algo pero en medidas desesperadas como esa, había que creer en todo. Y afortunadamente la taza no le quedo mal, porque apenas se tiró en la cama y abrazo la almohada que solía ser de Bella cayo rendido.

Claro que no sin antes tener el pensamiento de que había sido un imbécil por si quiera considerar un segundo dejar ir a Bella; ella tenía que estar en su vida y el haría todo para lograrlo.

.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció más relajado aunque inmediatamente al pensar en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior su cabeza comenzó a protestar. Prefirió alistarse para ir a la clínica y después preocuparse por resolver la situación que tenía. Como todas las mañanas se dirigió al cuarto matrimonial el cual estaba descuidado demostrando el poco uso que se le estaba dando, aunque eso no le sorprendió porque la casa estaba en el mismo estado. Desde que Bella se había ido, la casa no había recibido una buena limpieza, solamente el intento que el hizo y realmente no fue mucho, y no hizo un gran cambio. Decidió que debía contratar a alguien para que fuera a limpiar, el problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirla. Más tarde vería eso. Estaba dejando todo para el final pero quería paz por unos momentos antes de iniciar su guerra interna. Tipo la calma antes de la tormenta y todas esas metáforas relacionadas.

Rápidamente tomo café y salió hacia el hospital lo más pronto posible, quería distraerse y así evitar los tormentos de su mente. Una vez que llego al lugar realmente quiso patearse porque desde que se había cambiado a consulta su ajetreo había disminuido considerablemente y justo ahora necesitaba adrenalina; cuando fue a emergencia se encontró con la misma situación por lo que simplemente decidió caminar por el hospital.

Su paseo lo llevo al piso 4, que correspondía a la maternidad. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que termino allí, solamente lo tuvo claro cuando se encontró con la cigüeña dibujada llevando un bebe y rodeada de todas las nubecitas; todo junto formando un ambiente tierno y que demostraba de que área médica se trataba. Ya que estaba en ese lugar decidió acercarse a la zona de cunero y vio a todos los bebes que pacíficamente reposaban allí. Había aproximadamente una decena de bebes pero abundaba sin duda el color rosa.

Inevitablemente su mente le recordó las palabras dichas por Bella la noche anterior: _"yo quería tener un bebe en el mismo momento en que te lo dije". _Su traviesa imaginación también le mostro la imagen de una pequeña bebita con las características de ambos. Sin duda seria hermosa, tal vez cabello chocolate como el de Bella y sus ojos verdes. Toda una princesa. Claro que eso era solo en su imaginación.

No podría negar que muchas veces había considerado lo que sería terminar de formar una familia con Bella y estaba seguro que algún día lo haría porque desde que la conoció a los 17 supo que sería la mujer de su vida, y tendrían una familia justo como la que formaron sus padres. Hasta la casa que habían comprado tenía ese fin, habían escogido una espaciosa y con un gran jardín porque allí querían criar a sus hijos.

El problema fue que se enfocó tanto en sí mismo que había retrasado la llegada de los pequeños. Ahora tenía la duda de si había perdido en el camino sus prioridades o siempre había sido así. ¿Siempre había sido así de egoísta, preocupándose únicamente por lo que a él le interesaba e ignorando a Bella? Quería creer que no, pero a ese punto no podía estar seguro de nada.

Quería calmar toda esa incertidumbre que lo azotaba y el problema es que la única persona que podía calmarlo era la misma que aumentaba sus inseguridades. Tenía una necesidad de comunicarse con su amada pero no estaba seguro de que podría decirle y preferiría estarlo antes de hablarle, o al menos estar claro de que era lo que sentía.

El celular picaba en el bolsillo, pero cuando estaba por cogerlo y marcar, el sonido del buscapersonas lo aclamo, notificándole que tenía ocupaciones. Solo pudo dirigirse al elevador y desear que fuera algo emocionante que pudiera distraerlo.

Paso el resto del día entre consultas y una que otra visita a la sala de emergencias que se encontraba relativamente calmada y solo requirió de unas revisiones sencillas. En total su día había estado normal, en la medida promedia hasta que un evento desequilibro su mundo.

Se encontraba en el centro de enfermeras entregando el historial de un paciente, cuando escucho una voz llamándole; una voz que reconoció instantáneamente y que aun escuchaba de vez en cuando decir su nombre en medio de un jadeo. Así como también venía a su mente la imagen de su cabello rubio desparramado y la cara de confusión y molestia al ser dejada allí, en el intento de cama sin ninguna explicación. Por un tiempo quiso culparla a ella de todo lo que había pasado, porque después de todo si no hubiera sido por sus insinuaciones; hubiera dormido, las inseguridades calmadas y al ver a su mujer todo tan normal como siempre.

Aunque después decidió que a pesar de que Tanya había iniciado todo, él sin duda lo había continuado. Ella se había faltado el respeto a si misma al estar con un hombre casado, pero él había faltado a Bella, su matrimonio, su promesa de fidelidad y a él mismo. Y por supuesto el hubiera no existe, por lo que simplemente había dejado de pensar en eso para dedicarse a Bella y su reconquista.

Pero lo que le sorprendía era que Tanya le hablara y en especial al frente de todas esas personas. ¿Qué pretendía decirle? ¿Acaso quería contar su aventura? ¿Por qué ahora? Durante todos esos meses ambos se habían esquivado; cuando se encontraban por el pasillo volteaban la cara o desviaban su rumbo, y trataban de no tener casos juntos. Eran contadas las veces que se habían visto; parecía un acuerdo tácito de ambos para no relacionarse más.

Por lo que era muy sorpresivo ese encuentro y que en especial fuera auspiciado por ella de manera tan directa.

-¡Edward!- la voz aguda de Tanya le alejo de sus pensamientos y al voltear a verla noto su cara de fastidio- te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué quieres?- su tono de hastió la sorprendió tanto a ella como a las enfermeras que se encontraban cerca prestando atención al encuentro.

-solo… quería preguntarte como estabas- levanto la ceja causando la intimidación de la mujer- digo porque te he notado distraído y ya sabes, yo… me preocupo y bueno por eso he decidido preguntarte, ya sabes.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy distraído?- Pregunto tan frio como una nevada.

-oh, bueno yo… simplemente te he estado observando y pues… lo vi- esa respuesta le sorprendió, al parecer la mujer lo acechaba. Pensaba que la aventura era un tema superado por ambos, pero no parecía ser el caso.

-no lo hagas-ella frunció el ceño mostrando confusión-no me mires, no me observes, eso suena como si me acosaras y el estado en que me encuentre honestamente no debe importarte- dijo sin compasión alguna y se alejó con paso firme dejando a la rubia en shock y muy avergonzada.

Sabía que había sido duro con la fémina pero en cierto modo quisiera que sufriera un poco. Su esposa y él estaba viviendo un calvario mientras Tanya seguía con sus andadas sin preocuparse ni una vez que había sido de Edward. Él podría perder todo lo que más le importaba y solo porque esa mujer no tenía dignidad. A veces era difícil no culparla, justo como ese momento.

Tenía pensado pasar un momento a ver a Bella, pero el momento de Tanya solo logro arruinar su día y no quería presentarse en ese estado con su amada. Además que aún no estaba listo psicológicamente para enfrentarla y tener que pensar en todas las confesiones del día anterior. Aunque se prometió a si mismo que al día siguiente le hablaría y saldría con ella. Puede que no estuviera totalmente listo para enfrentarla, pero Bella era su droga y aunque le causara daño, sin duda necesitaba tenerla en su vida por lo que podría soportar lo que fuera.

Aparte que Bella no era más que su razón de ser, y los daños no eran nada en comparación con todas las felicidades que le había producido. Ahora lo que no sabía es si realmente la había hecho feliz. Esa incertidumbre le molestaba y angustiaba en misma medida. No podía evitar pensar en un rincón de su mente que Bella era una hipócrita. Y por más que deseaba no pensarlo, su cerebro era más potente.

Y es que después de todo no podía parar de preguntarse, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Todas esas sonrisas eran falsas? ¿Eran pura diplomacia? ¿Qué era cierto? ¿Todos los momentos que él guardaba en su mente como tesoros, para ella que eran? Y si había mentido al decirle que la hacía feliz, ¿acaso mentía en que le amaba? No lo creía porque ella se lo había demostrado, y la lucha que ellos estaban emprendiendo para solucionar la situación era una prueba, pero no podía evitar dudar.

Bella había dicho al final de la noche que lo amaba y que sí la hacía feliz, que no había sido más que una mala elección de palabras. Pero todo lo que pasa por nuestra cabeza es por algo, parecido a los sueños; nunca nada es por casualidad. Y si Bella decidió decir esas palabras era porque aunque fuera en algún punto era cierto y Edward no la hacía feliz o al menos no de la manera en que ella deseaba.

Y otra cosa que le molestaba e inquietaba era que nunca lo hubiera dicho. ¿Sería porque no le tenía confianza? ¿En que había fallado él para que ella no fuera capaz de contarle algo tan vital como eso? ¿Por qué debía callarse todo eso? ¿Por miedo a perderlo? ¿Eran tantas sus inseguridades para pensar que al confesar lo que sentía, él sería capaz de dejarla? Siempre había estado claro que Bella era una mujer insegura, y aunque a veces le parecía frustrante, la mayoría del tiempo lo tomaba con ternura y como una excusa para afirmarle a cada momento cuan hermosa y especial era para él. Pero ahora al pensar que si la situación llegaba a ese nivel, sin duda debía tomarlo con preocupación; no era posible que Bella siguiera así incluso después de todo lo que él había hecho para hacerla sentir amada.

Todas esas inseguridades lo que lograrían era dificultad aún más que Bella le perdonara. Tan solo pensar la manera en que esos miedos crecieron cuando él le fue infiel, le destrozaba y le helaban el cuerpo.

Bella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que todo saliera bien porque era obvio que había progresado muchísimo desde la primera cita en el lujoso restaurant donde se tuvieron que ir antes de tiempo. Él estaba claro que necesitaba seguir luchando por su matrimonio, aun cuando este estuviera lleno de fallas pero necesitaba estar claro de por qué Bella lo estaba haciendo. No quería ser más que una rutina y que Bella se quedara con él por miedo a estar sola.

Prefirió acostarse en cuanto llego a su casa porque su mente estaba pensando demasiadas cosas, que por más que fueran sus inseguridades no tenían mucha convicción. Así que solo se echó en la cama y cayo rendido hasta el día siguiente.

.

Su rutina continuo normal al día siguiente y decidió llamar a Bella como a las diez en el descanso de entre consultas.

"alo" contesto la pacifica voz de Bella al segundo tono.

"hola" respondió con tono y sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"mejor, estaba un poco fuera de foco y por eso no te había llamado pero ya todo está bien"

"Edward…"

"en serio, pero lo importante es que te llamaba para que fuéramos ir a comer hoy"

"¡está bien!" respondió ella inmediatamente con mucho entusiasmo y él rio imaginándosela sonrojada.

"genial, paso por ti a las seis" colgó y se dedicó a atender al pequeño que entraba a su consulta.

.

A las seis en punto estaciono el auto fuera de la casa Black e inmediatamente vio como Bella salía luciendo un lindo vestido verde y unos zapatos oscuros, iba caminando apresuradamente y con una enorme sonrisa.

-hola- dijo en cuanto subió al auto. Noto como hizo el intento de acercarse, aunque se arrepintió al final pero el brillo en sus ojos se mantuvo intacto.

-hola-respondió Edward feliz de sentirse amado al verla a los ojos- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, estuve un poco distraída pero ahora estoy mejor- él no quiso preguntar a que se debía, pero tenía la cabeza de que en cierta medida fuera gracias a él y si llegara a no ser el caso prefería tener la ilusión.

Ambos callaron y prestaron atención al camino. El ambiente no estaba tenso pero tampoco se compartía esa complicidad que los caracterizaba. Una vez que llegaron a las puertas del restaurant caminaron juntos con Edward llevando a Bella con una mano en la espalda baja. Ambos sentían la electricidad pero ninguno hablaba.

Una vez que se sentaron y Edward prácticamente corrió al mesonero por coquetear con su mujer, trataron de bajar la tensión hablando de temas insulsos como la televisión y el trabajo, pero era muy difícil de ignorar la situación.

Las preguntas se encontraban en la mesa pero ninguno era capaz de tomarla y hacer frente para preguntar. ¿Por qué no confías? ¿Me amas? ¿Lo quieres seguir intentando? Eran muchísimas y ninguna salía a flote.

Ambos se sonreían nerviosos sin saber que hacer más que concentrarse en su comida. Las inseguridades los estaban dominando y Edward solo podía preguntarse cómo podía ser que hubieran retrasado nuevamente. Cuando tenían citas, o al menos las ultimas habían salido excelentes. Con una buena dinámica y parecido a los esposos de antes, pero ahora parecía ser la primera desde su plan y eso le estaba desalentando muchísimo.

-¡Edward!- escucho la voz de Bella llamándole la atención.

-¿dime?- pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza y concentrándose en Bella que lo miraba mordiéndose el labio.

-¿quieres bailar?-casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y sin duda abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En serio Bella le invitaba a bailar? ¿La misma que odiaba a bailar y alegaba que tenía dos pies izquierdos?

-¿en serio?- ella solo asintió y él aun en shock le tomo la mano y la llevo a la pista donde sonaba una canción muy lenta.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y solo se movieron ligeramente por la pista sin prestarle más atención que a ellos mismos; tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cabello de fresias de Bella y solo podía pensar que extrañaba despertar cada mañana con ese olor.

Y la nostalgia aumento cuando escucho como Bella cantaba muy bajo la canción. Nunca la había escuchado pero al prestarle atención y sentir la emoción con la que Bella la cantaba entendió porque ella había tenido la iniciativa de sacarlo.

_Este silencio en el camino,__  
><em>_me recuerda que perdido estoy sin ti_

_No es que la soledad me asusta pero,__  
><em>_tú has sido tan injusta al decidir por mí,__  
><em>_y aunque hoy ya se,__  
><em>_que la magia de la luna se nos fue,__  
><em>_y que el adiós nos hizo fácil la salida_

Sentía el dolor de la castaña traspasar cada palabra, como le dolía al igual que a él estar separados; como con la letra de la canción le culpaba de su situación. Ella levanto la cabeza y enfoco sus ojos llorosos en los de Edward que se encontraban en el mismo estado y le canto la estrofa con el corazón en la mano.

_No me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi vida,__  
><em>_de haberme creído esta historia de lluvia,__  
><em>_de habernos quemado inventando locuras,__  
><em>_que aún quedan y te llenan el corazón__  
><em>_Y aunque digan que nada es para siempre__  
><em>_No me arrepiento_

Cada palabra recitada demostraba todo el amor que sentía por él, le afirmaba que le amaba a pesar de todo el dolor, le aseguraba que seguiría luchando por ese matrimonio.

_Sé que el descuido de mi parte__  
><em>_siembra un vacío que a los dos no sé__  
><em>_Paro,__  
><em>_pido perdón por tantas ausencia,__  
><em>_por tantas páginas desiertas de mi amor__  
><em>_y aunque ya no sé si es posible enamorarte otra vez__  
><em>_si es posible devolverte la sonrisa_

Era su manera de decirle a Edward que ella asumía sus culpas, por no haber actuado como debió hacerlo. Y Edward lo sentía, sentía como ella estaba arrepentida de sus fallos.

_No me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi vida,__  
><em>_de haberme creído esta historia de lluvia,__  
><em>_de habernos quemado inventando locuras,__  
><em>_que aún quedan y te llenan el corazón__  
><em>_y aunque digan que nada es para siempre__  
><em>_No me arrepiento de estar abrazado a recuerdos,__  
><em>_que aun siento que siguen vivos_

Por las mejillas de ambos corrían lágrimas saladas, pero los dos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Deseaban que su amor fuera para siempre; a sus mentes llegaban todas las sonrisas compartidas, las noches apasionadas, las risas, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, todo eso que formaba los años juntos. Todo eso que afirmaba su amor.

_No me arrepiento de haberme enredado en tu vida,__  
><em>_a pesar del dolor que hay en nuestras heridas__  
><em>_y habernos quemado inventando locuras,__  
><em>_que aún quedan y nos rompen el corazón__  
><em>_y aunque digan que nada es para siempre___

_No me arrepiento de haberte amado_

Para esa parte de la canción, la estrofa final, Bella le puso toda la emoción que sentía su alma desde tres meses atrás. El dolor, la alegría, la satisfacción, la frustración, la ira pero sobretodo el amor. Edward con eso logro entender que sí había hecho feliz a Bella, que ella se sentía amada y que ahora les quedaba superar esa brecha para crear nuevos momentos y lograr que estuvieran juntos para siempre. Continuar pero con nuevas reglas, con nuevos métodos, con más confianza, mas compromiso, mas comprensión, y en especial con cero arrepentimientos.

Ninguna palabra dicha por alguno de los dos hubiera funcionado mejor que esa canción y ese baile. Los dos se envolvieron por una atmosfera de pasión y amor durante todo lo que sonó la canción y para cuando termino con enormes sonrisas se secaron las lágrimas y de la mano caminaron hacia el auto.

El camino hacia la casa Black lo hicieron tomados de la mano y sin ninguna palabra. Cuando el auto se estaciono ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Edward- Bella tenía una voz insegura pero lo miraba fijamente- quiero que sepas que me arrepiento enormemente de las palabras escogidas la otra noche, la persona que más felicidad me ha causado has sido tú y nunca me arrepentiré de estar junto a ti estos ocho años de mi vida, de entregarte mi juventud y hacerme mujer a tu lado-ella se le acerco lentamente causando que él cortara su respiración, y una vez que estuvo a centímetros de su cara cerro los ojos y susurro en su oído- _no me arrepiento de haberte amado._

Edward cerró los ojos y lágrimas corrieron nuevamente al escuchar ese susurro repleto de amor, sintió como Bella por primera vez desde que se había ido, los labios de la castaña en su cuerpo. El suave beso que dejo en su mejilla fue como un bálsamo para su dolor y a pesar de que solo fue un roce, sintió su ánimo y alma refulgir.

Escucho a Bella salir del auto pero él solo se dedicó a sentir y disfrutar el cosquilleo en su mejilla por unos largos segundos, para cuando vio nuevamente la luz Bella ya había entrado a la casa, pero no le importó porque sin duda la vería al día siguiente en una cita muy especial.

Esa salida había salido perfecta y Bella había encontrado la manera de hacerle olvidar sus inseguridades y lograr que él se animara aún más por continuar la reconquista. Habían sufrido movimientos bruscos al camino de reconquista que llevaba, pero ahora volvía a tomar el control y con más firmeza que nunca.

Bella era su amor y nunca se arrepentiría de cada cosa que hacía por ella.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡hola! **

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier error pero hacer este capi fue una odisea, he estado muy ocupada cuando a mi mama que comente anteriormente se operó hace poco y cuando lo tenía adelantado en el teléfono, se me borro. **

**Simplemente espero que hayan sentido el desequilibrio mental que tenía Edward y yo quería transmitir, así como también la hermosa letra de la canción.**

**Gracias a: **chloe,neily patz, Isabella vulturi, janalez, nany87, twiandre, supattinsondecullen, isacobo, ligia rodriguez, Angie masen, msteppa, terewee, roxa Cullen hale, , Melania.

**Agradezco enormemente todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Me hacen inmensamente feliz, al saber que les gustan las locuras y el drama que nace de mi mente.**

**Y gracias por todos sus deseos con lo de mi mamá, todo está bien y ella igual de sana o mejor que antes. Me hace sentir muy bien sus buenos deseos.**

**Miércoles, 19 de Septiembre de 2012**

**03:56am**


	18. Intrusa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_El dolor silencioso es el más funesto"_

**Capítulo 18: cita 10, Intrusa**

Bella entro a la casa sintiendo un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo; iniciaba por sus labios y se extendía por el resto de sus extremidades. Sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido esa placentera sensación.

Desde que había dejado su hogar no se había atrevido a realizar un gran contacto físico con su marido. Lo máximo había sido un apretón de manos que había sido inmensamente significativo en su momento.

Oh, pero no se comparaba en nada a ese momento. En ese preciso instante se sentía como una adolescente virginal que había dado el primer gran paso con el amor de su vida. Básicamente como la Bella de Forks; aunque curiosamente era incluso más emocionante porque ella no recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que le había besado la mejilla a Edward.

Un beso allí era algo tan mundano hoy en día; al saludar a alguien, la mano quedaba olvidada y el paso a dar era con ese tipo de contacto. Pero para ella, en ese momento; ese momento en que ambos estaban tan vulnerables y llenos de inseguridades, ese contacto había sido rehabilitador.

Había pasado todos los días tensa, como si una viga le atravesara el cuerpo. Sus manos picaban por agarrar el teléfono y llamar a Edward desesperada para que le perdonara porque había estado totalmente equivocada.

Había llegado a su casa con una gran ansiedad que por poco le impide dormir. Le era difícil creer que finalmente la charla que llevaba meses postergando hubiera sucedido realmente. Ambos se habían confesado pero el problema se había dado en que las confesiones de Edward, habían sido opacadas por las de ella.

Todo lo dicho salió de sus labios como vomito verbal, sin haber sido pensado detalladamente antes y a consecuencia de ello le había hecho creer cosas a Edward que no eran en absoluto ciertas. Paso los dos días lamentándose haber dicho palabras tan rudas y que la disculpa no haya sido tan simbólica como el discurso dicho.

Y el hecho de que Edward no le llamara, le desesperaba aun más. Estaba clara que él necesitaba su espacio, ella misma era la que había propuesto regresar en un taxi para que ambos pudieran procesar toda la información y evitar un incomodo recorrido metido en el reducido espacio del auto. En realidad hubiera sido algo muy incomodo.

Pero el conocimiento de todo eso no le ayudaba en la desesperante espera de volver a escuchar la voz de Edward invitándole a alguna cita que aunque intentara que no le gustara con la presencia constante de su consciencia pesimista u orgullosa, que le decía que el error había sido mas grande que el esfuerzo que hacia ahora y aspirando que con eso le diera una despedida a Edward; pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su subconsciente, el cobrizo lograría hacerla disfrutar como una adolescente y regresar a casa con una sonrisa en la cara y suspirando.

Se había acostumbrado a las maravillosas citas que había tenido en los últimos días, que se quería golpear cuando en el restaurant esa noche solo dominaba una tensión extraña que a pesar de los esfuerzos individuales, no eran capaces de eliminar.

Estaba tan desesperada para volver a la dinámica apaciguadora que habían desarrollado; que le invito a bailar una lenta canción, podía reír al recordar la cara de estupefacción que le quedo a Edward cuando escucho la petición pero sin titubear la llevo a la pista de baile, y sin duda esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

La conexión que habían logrado, había acelerado su corazón y hecho brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Aquella canción le quedaba perfecta a la situación y agradeció a los dioses habérsela aprendido de cuando a Jacob le dio un despecho por haber perdido a su cachorrito.

En ese momento no solo volvieron al punto en el que estaban, sino que lograron dar unos pasos mas adelante. Era tanta la intimidad y pasión del momento que había dejado sus normas a un lado y le dio ese beso que la lleno de vida.

El día que salió de su casa con la maleta en mano, le había dicho a Edward que no la besara porque si lo hacia corría el riesgo de quedarse; y era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura. Su marido tenia esta habilidad de volverla gelatina y hacerla olvidar todos sus pensamientos con tan solo un roce de labios. Para evitar eso, había decidido ese día en el camino que no le besaría o se acercaría muy físicamente hasta estar cerca de tomar una decisión.

Y a pesar de que aun no estaba cerca de tomarla; al sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios y las mariposas destrozando su estomago, simplemente no se podía arrepentir.

.

Al día siguiente estaba en la oficina completamente ansiosa pensando en su esposo, por lo que se había metido de lleno en el trabajo tratando de evitar que su mente colapsara al recordar la piel de Edward y que sus hormonas no se revolucionaran al desear tener un contacto más íntimo.

Fue hacia el medio día que Jacob se apareció invitándola a almorzar.

-no puedo, Jacob, estoy concentrada con estos manuscritos- dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-oh no, señorita Swan- levanto la cabeza inmediatamente para decirle que desde hacía mucho tiempo era la Sra. Cullen pero él no se lo permitió- llevas mucho tiempo con la cabeza enterrada en ese escritorio. Así que ¡vamos!

Se acercó y la alzo por los codos como si fuera una pequeña, por lo que simplemente tomo su cartera y se dejó llevar; después de todo estaba muriendo de hambre así que una pequeña pausa no le caería mal y como iría con Jacob no tendría oportunidad de pensar en Edward, porque si algo tenía su amigo era esa fabulosa capacidad de distraerla en los peores momentos.

A los pocos minutos se encontraron en un pequeño restaurant japonés que se encontraba cerca de su oficina y se sentaron a conversar calmadamente y esperar su comida. Mientras escuchaba a Jacob hablar sin parar de una película que había visto la noche anterior, agradeció que la fuera a buscar para comer porque realmente estaba muriendo de hambre.

Trataba de prestarle atención a su amigo pero el hombre hablaba tan rápido que le hacía recordar a su cuñada y mejor amiga Alice. Tan solo en el momento que ese nombre paso por su mente, un suspiro salió de sus labios. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar con su amiga casi a diario, claro que cuando la chica estaba ensimismada en alguna nueva campaña se les hacía imposible hablar.

Pero de igual manera se le hacía raro que Alice no la hubiera llamado en dos semanas, de hecho ningún miembro de la familia Cullen lo había hecho y no podía llegar a entender a que se debía eso. Tal vez Edward le había comentado acerca de la situación que estaban enfrentando y por ello se había mantenido al margen, después de todo el hijo era él. Pero de igual manera los extrañaba.

-hey, hey, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jacob mientras ambos recibían al camarero con sus respectivos platos.

-nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió con una pregunta tratando de distraerlo.

-porque te conozco pequeña Bella-quiso decir algo más pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono y fue sorprendente lo rápido que lo sacó del bolsillo y reviso con una sonrisita de idiota el mensaje que le había llegado.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente esperando que terminara de leer y responde el mensaje pero el chico se tomó su tiempo de responder, pero lo más gracioso de todo era la cara de bobo que tenía. Algo muy sospechoso; nunca le había visto esa cara a su amiga pero creía reconocerla como la cara de un hombre enamorado o al menos atraído por alguien.

-vaya, vaya- con esas palabras su amigo levanto la cara del teléfono pero mantuvo la cara de idiota- ¿Quién diría que el gran Jacob Black pondría una cara de bobo por un simple mensaje? ¿Una enamorada?

Y solo esa palabra fue necesaria para que el moreno cambiara su cara.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! No tengo ninguna cara

-¡claro que sí! No trates de negarlo.

-¿sabes qué? Mejor dedícate a comer- y enterró su cara en el plato y Bella le imito pero riéndose de la negación de lo obvio.

Pasaron todo el rato simplemente comiendo sin intervenir en los pensamientos del otro. Era extraño durar mucho rato en silencio con Jacob porque el hombre tenía la necesidad de estar hablando siempre y apreciaba muy poco el silencio y las virtudes de este. Pero al parecer justo en ese momento y ese día él necesitaba.

Los dos estaban más pendientes de sus pensamientos y en esas personas especiales que traían su vida de cabeza, que en el delicioso plato que descansaba en la mesa de ambos.

.

Unas horas más tarde seguía en su oficina concentrada en finalizar unas últimas revisiones para poder irse a casa. No había recibió mensaje de Edward en todo el día, lo que la tenía sumamente ansiosa pero se resignó a que no tendría noticias de él, podría escribirle ella pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Pensó que tal vez todo el trago amargo había pasado pero tal vez él necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y a ella no le queda más que soportarlo.

Tratando de ignorar la pesadez en su estómago ordeno toda su oficina y salió hacia al estacionamiento despidiéndose de Kate quien también estaba arreglando todo. Llego tan distraída al estacionamiento que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando tropezó con algo o mejor dicho alguien justo en la puerta de su camioneta.

-¡hola!- dijo Edward con una sonrisa enorme aunque se notaba que estaba algo nervioso.

-¡Edward! Me has dado un susto tremendo- le respondió agitada y llevando su mano al acelerado corazón; pensó que podría ser un ladrón o algo así.

-lo siento- exclamo levantando las manos aunque su constante sonrisa burlona no dejaba su rostro- es que venias muy distraída.

-sí, bueno, no importa- su corazón ya se había calmado aunque ahora latía era por la emoción de tener a Edward allí, tan cerca y de forma inesperada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-te vine a buscar, planee ir a un lugar- respondió volviendo a sonreír de manera nerviosa y paso la mano por su cabello. Sí que estaba nervioso.

-oh, bien- quiso aparentar que no le importaba mucho pero en realidad estaba total y absolutamente emocionada y el latido de su corazón era la más fuerte evidencia- supongo que después venimos a buscar mi auto, ¿cierto?

-ehh, en realidad creo que lo mejor sería que me siguieras- extraño.

-oh, bueno, seguro- quiso demostrar que no le decepcionaba perder esos minutos a su lado.

-okey, andando- y la ayudo a montarse en la camioneta para luego dirigirse al volvo y colocarse delante para guiarle el camino.

Bella iba en todo el camino pensando en la extraña actitud que estaba tomando Edward, no sabía si era porque aún no superaba la conversación que habían tenido días antes o la cita de hoy sería tan interesante y elaborada que era lo que le hacía tener esa actitud. Realmente prefería creer que era la segunda opción.

Iba tan distraída pensando en Edward que darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían fue como recibir un gran golpe, como si de pronto agua fría cayera directamente a tu cara mientras tienes un placentero sueño, como caer del pasamanos y no saber cómo inhalar sin que te duela, como cuando te estas depilando y la chica no te avisa que halara de la cinta, como… como recibir un impacto. Eso fue justamente lo que sintió al percatarse que Edward la había llevado al hospital donde trabajaba.

¿Por qué la llevaba para allá? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era la finalidad? ¿Pretendía mostrarle a Tanya? ¿Decirle que se había cansado de tanto esfuerzo y se iría con Tanya? O.. ¿estaba enfermo? ¿Qué. Demonios. Hacían. Allí?

Sumamente renuente y con el corazón martillando su pecho estaciono justo al lado de Edward. La respiración se le dificultaba; cuando trato de retirar la llave se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Para tratar de calmarse recostó la frente en el volante y respiro hondo contando hasta diez.

Desde que Edward se había sincerado ella no había pisado más el lugar donde él laboraba. ¿Para qué? ¿Para enfrentarse a la escultural Tanya? Seguramente si la doctora la veía, le sonreiría burlonamente como diciéndole sin palabras: "oh sí, yo sentí a tu hombre" y así fuera que Edward la hubiera dejado tirada como una perra, ella lo vio desnudo y le sintió, material perfecto para burlarse de ella y tratarle de poca cosa.

Toda su vida lidio con la falta de confianza y enfrentarse frente a frente con esa escultural mujer que deseaba tanto a su esposo como para prácticamente metérsele en la cama no le ayudaría en nada. Por lo que lo mejor sería que ella simplemente se mantuviera alejada de esa instalación y tratar de solucionar sus problemas con él por fuera.

No entendía porque tenía que estar allí. No quería, su mínima confianza no resistiría eso y el ataque de pánico era una muestra perfectamente idónea de ello. Lo mejor sería que se largara de allí mientras no pasaba nada peor. Porque fuera lo que fuera a lo que Edward la hubiera llevado para allá, estaba segura que no iba a acabar bonito.

-¿Bella?- le llego la preocupada voz de Edward y respirando hondo levanto la acara para verle a centímetros de ella con la puerta abierta invitándola a salir- ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- quiso sonar decente pero su voz fue totalmente cortante y la mueca de Edward no le hizo sentir ni un poco mal, porque después de todo ella estaba peor.

-hay algo que debemos hacer- le respondió firmemente y de igual manera la saco de la camioneta.

Y aunque quiso replicar, se dejó llevar porque sentía curiosidad y porque sabía que salirse de ese agarre fuerte que el mantenía sobre su muñeca sería casi imposible de deshacer. Pero a cada paso que daba para adentrarse, una gota de sudor agónico mojaba sus manos y frente.

Sentía que de una esquina saldría Tanya a arrancar a Edward de sus brazos y besarle apasionadamente frente a sus ojos. El consuelo que tenía es que cada enfermero, secretaria o médico que se encontraba la miraba con una sonrisa que la hacían sentir bienvenida, la mayoría la conocía porque antes de la infidelidad siempre iba a buscar a Edward para almorzar para comer ambos en el despacho de él. Si Edward estuviera manteniendo una relación en esa área con Tanya, sus colegas la mirarían con lastima, por lo que las sonrisas que le mandaban la tranquilizaban un poco, pero muy poco.

Edward solamente la soltó cuando estuvieron frente a una puerta que proclamaba: Tia Descentes (psicóloga familiar). Con tan solo leer eso, Bella pudo asegurar que no le gustaría nada lo que pasaría allí dentro. Su marido toco lentamente y una suave voz femenina le invito a pasar.

-hola Dr. Cullen, la doctora le está esperando- le anuncio la joven chica sentada detrás del escritorio. Se encontraban en una pequeña salita decorada muy hogareñamente que solamente estaba siendo ocupada por ellos tres.

-okey, muchas gracias- respondió Edward y nuevamente le agarro la mano arrastrándola hasta una puerta que permitía la entrada a un cuarto un poco más grande que la salita anterior, y que era exactamente como se veían los consultorios de los psicólogos por la tv. Un gran escritorio en una esquina a la izquierda y a la derecha una especie de zona más íntima donde descansaba un gran sofá con una mesa pequeña que poseía un incienso y un paquete de pañitos descartables, y finalmente al frente de esto un cómodo sofá negro donde suponía se sentaba la Dra.

-Hola Edward, te estaba esperando- dijo suavemente la mujer que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio. Era al menos diez años mayor que Isabella, con un oscuro pelo negro y una figura muy guapa. Vestía muy elegantemente y se notaba la calma y paciencia que poseía en su postura.

-lo siento, Tia, no me percate que había tardado- respondió Edward con una voz que solía usar solamente con su madre y padre.

-oh no, tranquilo es que soy una impaciente. Supongo que esta debe ser la famosa señora Cullen- ¿famosa?

-así es, Bella te presento a la Dra. Descentes una colega- la Dra. Dio un paso al frente y le ofreció la mano a Isabella.

-un placer conocerte, querida.

-el placer es todo mío- respondió por diplomacia, porque realmente no estaba muy interesada en conocer a esa mujer o estar en ese consultorio. ¿Para qué demonios Edward la llevo allí? La mujer se le quedo mirando fijamente a Bella, sin duda evaluándola y finalmente asintió hacia Edward. Extraño.

-¿Por qué no toman asiento?- y a pesar de que Bella no quería, nuevamente Edward prácticamente la arrastro hasta que estuvieron allí. Tia se sentó al frente de ellos mirándolos como si fueran unos pequeños niños que comieron dulces en hora de almuerzo.

-Isabella- a la castaña le molestaba que le dijeran así pero no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decirle a esa mujer que la llamara Bella, así que tendría que soportarlo- se nota que estas intrigada de cuál sería el motivo que tendría Edward para traerte hasta acá- a lo que Bella asintió rápidamente sin muchos ánimos de hablar- últimamente me había fijado en lo desanimado que estaba Edward, por lo que un día decidí acercármele y hablamos por un largo, largo rato y me conto todos los problemas que se la han presentado, bueno, a ambos.

Bella trato de respirar hondo para tratar de calmar pero no, eso no sirvió de nada. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablar de cosas tan personales con esa mujer? ¡Ella ni siquiera le conocía! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué Tia le daría una charla inspiradora y con eso Bella, le perdonaría y todo sería como antes? ¡Ni hablar!

-Bella- hablo Edward presintiendo la reacción que tendría su esposa- solo lo hice porque pensar que Tia sería capaz de ayudarnos. Ella es psicóloga familiar y está acostumbrada a tratar con parejas que enfrentan… situaciones como la nuestra- dijo al final un poco incómodo.

-¿situaciones? ¿Te refieres a infidelidad? ¿Por qué no hablas claro, Edward? después de todo aquí está tu amiguita que ya lo sabe todo – respondió diciéndolo con todo el veneno que llevaba por dentro.

-Bella, por favor…- dijo Edward tratando de calmarla.

-no, Edward- intervino Tia- es bueno que Isabella exprese lo que está sintiendo. Callarte solo empeora las cosas.

-¿cree que no lo sé? Dure meses callándomelo y sé que no sirvió de nada, pero cuando hablamos tampoco logramos solucionar mucho- hablo Bella tratando de controlar la voz.

-los resultados se verán a largo plazo, Isabella, pero era necesario que hablaran para que de esa manera ambos conocieran los sentimientos del otro y de esa manera tomando en cuenta las opiniones y decisiones del otro sepan elegir el mejor camino.

-vaya, nadie diría que fue eso lo que le aconsejo a Edward.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le cuestiono Tia manteniendo una molesta calma ante la obvia mala actitud de Bella.

-¡dado el hecho que me trajo engañada, no creería que él se preocupe por mi opinión!- Edward quiso argumentar pero Tia le hizo señas para que mantuviera silencio.

-solamente lo hizo porque pensó que si te lo consultaba tu no accederías a venir, ¿hubiera sido así?- la miro con una ceja alzada y Bella guardo silencio como una niña malcriada- ante tu silencio debo suponer que tenía razón. Mira Isabella, entiendo que no te haya gustado la manera en que fuiste traída para acá, pero ya estamos aquí por lo que lo mejor sería que lo asumas y logremos hablar para que ustedes puedan solucionar sus problemas. Edward me comento que le preocupa la falta de confianza que sientes.

-creo que eso es algo normal en las personas víctimas de infidelidad, doctora- respondió con furia. Trataba de calmarse pero esa doctora estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían. Ella no quería a alguien que le dijera lo que debía hacer o quisiera tener empatía falsa por ella diciéndole todo lo que estaba sintiendo como si fuera una más de una estadística.

-por supuesto que lo es, pero Edward me comento que esto es algo que te ha atormentado toda tu vida y definitivamente es algo preocupante que se debe solucionar principalmente por ti y en respuesta podrás mejorar tu relación con Edward. ¿No crees?- pero Bella no respondió nada, sino que se dedicó a mirar fijamente un cuadro abstracto que estaba en el consultorio, y como respuesta a esto Edward halo su cabello y Tia suspiro- bueno… ¿por qué no le dices a Edward lo que estas sintiendo?

Pero Bella seguía con su obstinada actitud logrando colmar la paciencia de Edward que pensó que esta cita con la psicología seria perfecta para ayudarla a mejorar su confianza y que ella entendiera que era necesario que le dijera lo que realmente sentía.

-¡vamos, Bella, por Dios! ¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo? Necesito que me digas que pasa, por favor, realmente quiero solucionar nuestra relación pero ambos debemos colaborar- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos que relampagueaban de furia.

-¡oh! Necesitas que yo colabore, pues bien, Edward, déjame decirte que no aprecio el hecho de que me hayas traído para acá, como supongo te habrás dado cuenta- le dijo con los dientes apretados y tratando de controlar las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

-dile por qué, Isabella, no te calles nada- intervino nuevamente la psicóloga.

-¿saben qué? Me largo de aquí- hablo Bella con un tono mordaz y se levantó rápidamente piando fuertemente haciendo sonar los altos tacones que llevaba.

-estas huyendo, Isabella, no seas cobarde y asume tus sentimientos con Edward- Bella se volteó totalmente indignada ante el comentario de Tia y estuvo cerca de saltarle encima a gritarle que ella no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su relación. Pero si lo tenía y todo porque Edward se lo permitió.

-bueno, está bien, realmente quieren saber- miro fijamente a Edward a los ojos y el dolor se único a la tristeza causando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir- no aprecio que me hayas traído, querido Edward, porque no necesito que una intrusa me diga lo que debo hacer o lo que se supone que debo estar sintiendo en estos momentos. No soporto que una tipa cualquiera me diga que soy una cobarde simplemente porque no quiero verme aún más patética frente a ella o frente a ti porque créeme ya estoy llegando a lo máximo del límite- Edward la miraba realmente apenado y Tia satisfecha de que se desahogara- ¡pero principalmente, Edward! NO SOPORTO PENSAR QUE EN ALGUN LUGAR DE AQUÍ FUE QUE TE FOLLASTE A TANYA, ¿ENTIENDES?- la calma había escapado y ahora la furia se evidenciaba en su alto tono de voz- ¿CÓMOTE ATREVES A TRAERME PARA ACÁ? ¿NO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR NI POR UN MOMENTO EN MÍ? ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR O SENTIR UNA ENORME ANSIEDAD PORQUE DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO TU QUERIDA COLEGA TANYA PUEDE SALIR DE UNA ESQUINA A MIRARME COMO LA ESTUPIDA Y PATETICA ESPOSA CORNUDA QUE SOY!- tomo aire para aliviar su entrecortada respiración y con brusquedad alejo las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Y finalizo su monologo con todo el dolor que comenzó a producirse en su corazón desde que entraron a la clínica y aumento a medida que entraban a ese consultorio- ¿querías saber cómo me sentía? pues ahí está, Edward, lo que siento es que no quiero pisar este lugar porque aquí fue donde te la follaste, aquí fue donde acabaste todo lo que éramos y me duele el que fueras tan egoísta como para no pensar lo que podría sentir yo. Quieres solucionar este matrimonio, pero en algún momento deberás comenzar a reflexionar sobre lo que YO siento.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, ambos con lágrimas pero unas eran de dolor, resentimiento, inseguridad y las otras eran de arrepentimiento y dolor. Bella no aguanto un segundo en ese sofocante habitación y se fue apresuradamente colocándose unas gafas oscuras para no llamar la atención del personal que laboraba aún. Y mientras se sentaba en su camioneta solo pudo recordar lo que pensó al llegar al recinto; que las cosas no iban a terminar bonitas. Totalmente cierto.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Sí, yo por acá otra vez luego de meses siendo cruel con ustedes sin publicarles. Solo puedo decir que la uni, mi familia y poca inspiración fueron las culpables.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, pasa algo bueno y después algo malo pero es que no se le puede hacer tan fácil a Edward. Primero debe asumir el sufrimiento de Bella, solo así podrán caminar hacia adelante juntos. **

**No saben lo que me costó encontrar la frase del principio, y no me convence pero bueno… espero que les haya gustado y me digan si comprende aunque sea un poco la reacción de Bella.**

**Por cierto me cree un blog donde iré subiendo cosas más personales, no se pensamientos, intento de poemas o cualquier cosa que este sintiendo. Son invitadas a pasarse: nimia forctis . /**

**Gracias a: **MSVTEPPA, ANGIE MASEN, Melania, twiandre, montego 24, Guest, Ligia Rodriguez, neily pattz, terewee, janalez, chloe, aleshita-luvs-paramore, chica enamoradiza.

**Jueves, 07 de Febrero de 2013**

**2:29am**


	19. Rendirse no es una opciòn

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_A pesar de tus errores y fracasos, el rendirse, no es una opción"._

**Capitulo 19: Rendirse no es una opción**

Mi relación con Bella era como un partido de tenis donde cada uno intentaba darle más fuerte a la pelota para ganar. Yo intentando ganarla a ella y ella… intentando ganarle a su orgullo. O eso suponía.

En este partido, la audiencia había sido mi amiga Tia quien miraba la puerta, por donde había salido Bella enfurecida, con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda es todo un ejemplar el que tienes, Edward- me dijo sin apartar su mirada de la puerta.

-lo es, créeme que lo es- respondí mirando en la misma dirección sin saber si salir corriendo detrás de ella o permitirle tomar un respiro. Por la manera en que actuó parecía que no deseaba verme en mil años.

Igualmente necesitaba analizar todo lo que me dijo. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez cavara más profundo el hoyo en el que me encontraba? Pareciera que actuara sin pensar, solo actuar, idea que venía a mi mente la ejecutaba sin reflexionar en la manera en que estas acciones afectarían a mi amor. Lo peor es que no sabía si ella tenía razón, ¿acaso era tan egoísta? En ningún momento pensé que al traerla aquí ella pensaría en Tanya, como yo no me preocupo por ese ser pensé que ella no lo haría, pero yo no soy Isabella, no puedo determinar la manera en que ella siente y eso había quedado totalmente demostrado ahora.

Me odiaba por utilizar esa treta para traerla acá y hablar con una persona que ella no conocía y especialmente de un tema tan delicado y difícil de aceptar para ella como lo era su autoestima. Cuando hable con Tia de mis ganas de asistir a terapia pero dudaba que Bella aceptara, ella me propuso traerla sin ser consciente y a pesar de que no me pareció la mejor idea, acepte porque mis ganas de tenerla de regreso son mayores. Si, totalmente egoísta.

Y ahora no sabía cómo avanzar. Ella cada vez que hablaba solo me destruía un poco más; acababa con la imagen que tenia de mí mismo. Me había hecho ver que durante toda nuestra relación había sido un bastardo egoísta e incluso ahora, que ni sabía si lo que nos unía se podía considerar una relación, lo seguía siendo. ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de que intentes ser lo mejor de ti, siempre están presentes los vestigios de esa parte que te destroza y no te gusta? ¿Cómo puedo intentar ser lo que Bella necesita si hasta inconscientemente seguía siendo egoísta?

No sabía qué hacer… estaba perdido en este abismo sin Bella y mis intentos de recuperarla eran como patadas en el agua. Solo me quitaban energías sin resultados algunos.

-Edward- la voz de mi colega me distrajo y provoco mi atención- debes entender que para ella es muy difícil pero era necesario que nos mostrara como se siente, ahora ya sabes qué es lo que más le afecta. Ya dieron un paso cuando hablaron ese día en su casa pero es necesaria una total catarsis para luego comenzar a sanar.

-lo sé- respondí sin mucho ánimos.

Entendía su punto, Bella necesita sacar todos sus sentimientos para yo poder saber a qué atenerme; el problema era que cada vez que Bella hablaba me dejaba anonadado del sufrimiento que llevaba, lo amplia que era su imaginación y todas las teorías sobre mi ilícito con Tanya. Y el mayor problema era que no sabría cuanto aguantaría yo, en las conversaciones quedaba herido y con un sentimiento de derrota que nada mejoraba, ella me había derrumbado la creencia de haber sido un buen marido, o al menos no lo fui en el nivel que pensaba y al parecer no la había hecho tan feliz como aseguraba. Todas las palabras eran como cachetadas a mi dignidad, orgullo, corazón y alma.

Y lo peor, es que esto solo comenzaban, aun me quedaban muchos golpes más por recibir.

.

Sentando en mi volvo escuchando música clásica en el mismo mirador donde estuve con Bella antes de su partida a Forks, donde un gesto tan banal como sostenerle la mano significo la magnificencia en ese punto.

Le había dado su espacio lo que resto del día de la consulta pero volví a mi plan al día siguiente llamándola insistentemente al móvil y a la oficina pero nunca acepto la llamada y ya me sabía de memoria la excusa que uso su secretaria durante todo el día, que sin duda me cree idiota. Nunca una reunión duraría 8 horas seguidas sin un respiro para si quiera contestar una llamada. La pobre mujer se llevo unos cuantos discursos enfurecidos de mi parte hasta que caí en cuenta que ella no era Bella, que mi frustración no era su culpa y la que me odiaba era mi esposa; por lo que deje de llamar y con toda la frustración me vine a ver el atardecer.

Mis manos picaban por poder abrazar a Bella, tocarla, acariciarla, rozarla, lo que fuera, simplemente sentir su piel bastaba pero no se podía, ella estaba bastante lejos de mí y las posibilidades de un acercamiento no aumentaba y creía que incluso habían disminuido. Mi cabello de por si despeinado, ahora se encontraba como un gran nido, la desesperación era directamente proporcional al estado de pulcritud de mi cabello, quien ve de lejos el parecido a afro que adorna mi cabeza comprenderá el nivel de impotencia.

Aún con la certeza de que ella no contestaría el teléfono decidí insistir y marque su número; prácticamente estaba reteniendo el aire que botaría en el suspiro cuando escuchara la voz de su contestadora pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la interferencia típica que evidencia la comunicación.

¡Había contestado! Y creo que los dos estábamos en shock porque ninguno hablaba. Solo se escuchaba su respiración porque yo aun no botaba el aire.

-Bella…- no sabía que decir, había llamado prácticamente por instinto sin esperanza de que contestara y ahora que lo había hecho mi cerebro se había ido a invernar.

Ella no respondió, tal vez estaba esperando que yo dijera algo más pero no sabía qué. Podría decirle que por favor me perdonara, que volviera a la casa, que sabía que mi actitud había sido estúpida y que la había ofendido, prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer, que no la volvería a dañar, que me dedicaría ahora y el resto de mi vida a ser un mejor hombre por y para ella; podría decirle muchas cosas, el problema es que ya todo eso ella lo sabía, o bueno, se lo había dicho pero ella no me creía. Y estaba seguro que estaba cansada de escuchar todo esto. Ella necesitaba pruebas, y era lo que quería darle, solo que no sabía qué hacer.

-¿hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto, Edward?- su pregunta con aire a frustración y resignación me devolvió a la tierra.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-siempre es lo mismo. Tú haces algo que forma parte de tu plan de reconquista, que solo termina hiriéndome, me llamas pidiéndome otra oportunidad alegando que no me herirás mas, yo acepto la disculpas y te permito seguir intentándolo pero de alguna manera u otra terminamos siempre en el primer paso y todo se vuelve un circulo vicioso.

Ante eso solo calle. ¿Qué podría decirle? Todo era cierto, de alguna manera u otra siempre arruinaba todo y le causaba más dolor. Las palabras no salían de mí por más que forzara a mi estúpido cerebro a pensar algo. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, algo digno de uno de sus malditos héroes de novela romántica, algo digno del Mr. Darcy. El problema era que yo no era un personaje de novela, no venía de la mente de una mujer treintañera frustrada con su pareja, no. Yo solo era un hombre con la necesidad desesperada e incesante de recuperar a su esposa. Que necesitaba un discurso en ese preciso momento porque ese tono de Bella, esos suspiros que soltaba, las inhalaciones que hacía para evitar los sollozos solo presagiaban una cosa. Una despedida.

Esa llamada se sentía como una despedida, una rendición; esa llamada era Bella renunciando a esa reconquista, renunciando a ese estrés, renunciando a su matrimonio, renunciando a un ´ellos´, renunciando a Edward…. Y él no se lo permitiría. Allí nadie tenía derecho a renunciar, así tuviera que obligarla, coaccionarla, secuestrarla o lo que fuera, ella seguiría esa lucha. Porque ellos eran muy grandes para dejarse ir por esa dificultad, porque los momentos hermosos prevalecían, TENIAN que hacerlo.

Así que abrió la boca, así no saliera un hermoso discurso, así no igualara a Mr. Darcy, él abrió la boca y hablo porque rendirse nunca sería una opción. Así que hablo.

-lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Soy una idiota que no puede dejar de arruinarlo y dejare de decirte que no cometeré más errores porque no soy ningún profeta, seguramente lo arruinare otra vez o quién sabe, tal vez otras veces pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no me rendiré, lo seguiré intentando, aun sea en contra de tu voluntad.

-Edward…- ella solo suspiro, su tono de resignación no se iba y él perfectamente podía imaginarla mordiendo su labio buscando las palabras adecuadas para dar el tiro de gracia.

-¡Edward nada, Isabella Cullen! ¡AQUÍ NADIE SE RINDE! Dime… ¿quieres que me rinda? ¿Qué olvide los 8 años juntos? ¿Que piense que no vale la pena el esfuerzo y llame a un abogada y me aleje de tu vida? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- calló, respirando fuertemente intentando calmarse porque la histeria poco a poco le llenaba el cuerpo; básicamente no estaba pensando ese discurso porque si ella le pedía firmemente que abandonara todo se jodia y no sabría qué hacer. Pero ella no hablaba, solo se escuchaba su respiración volviéndose cada vez más superficial pero no respondía- ¡Responde! ¿Eso es lo quieres? ¿Rendirte?

-¡no se! ¡No se que quiero!- exploto finalmente y Edward sin entender por qué sonrió al escucharla- no quiero seguir con esta lucha de poder entre tu yo, no quiero tener que estar a la defensiva, no quiero tener que seguir escuchando tus disculpas ni quiero tener que esforzarme por perdonarte… pero tampoco quiero olvidarte, no te quiero fuera de mi vida, no quiero tener que divorciarme y que te conviertas en un recuerdo. No quiero que en algún momento seamos solo un recuerdo… me aterra eso- termino en un susurro.

-entonces déjame luchar, amor mío, si tu aun no estás segura de querer seguir en esta lucha por este matrimonio al menos permítamelo a mí y te prometo que poco a poco te convenzo. Que te hago creer que podemos volver a ser el matrimonio Cullen Swan, y no será como antes, no, será mucho mejor. Pero no te rindas, no me dejes rendir, mejor dicho, no me hagas rendirme. Porque Bella… yo no tengo plan B, mi única plan es pasar toda mi vida a tu lado intentando hacerte feliz, es despertar a tu lado en las mañanas, es hacerte cosquillas mientras cocinas causando que botes los ingredientes y cuando te voltees para regañarme te besare y sonreiré. El plan de mi vida Bella Cullen, es desvivirme por hacer mágica la tuya.

Los dos callaron, solo escuchaban la respiración del otro mientras procesaba todo. Estaban asimilando la situación, asumiendo las culpas, aclarando la mente, sacrificando el orgullo, dándole espacio al otro y simplemente… sintiéndose, viviéndose, así estuvieran alejados físicamente; ahí, ese preciso momento, uno en un claro y el otro acostado en su cama se estaban amando, viviéndose plenamente y por este amor decidiendo qué hacer, que crear con ese amor, un recuerdo o una vida de magia. Y los dos sabían lo que quería, la opción que preferían pero no sabía si sobrevivirían al rocoso, tormentoso y oscuro camino que debían atravesar antes.

Bella fue la primera en hacer un sonio y solo fue un suspiro antes de callar nuevamente para inspirar aire y finalmente hablar.

-¿y entonces, Edward, según tu, que deberíamos hacer?- su tono era resignado pero por alguna razón a Edward este lo estimulaba más que el anterior.

-trabajar con lo que tenemos, este inmenso amor. Trabajemos con él para superar esto, para forjar una mejor relación y que sean estos momentos los que se conviertan en un recuerdo pero uno que nos haga después decir "valió la pena".

-el problema Edward es que no estoy lista para hacer lo que tú crees que debería hacer- Edward quiso interrumpirla pero ella no se lo permitió- aun estoy enojada como el infierno, y cuando me relajo y disfruto contigo, vuelve de pronto como una bola de demolición. Y dices que esto se convertirá en un recuerdo con el tiempo ¡pero el tiempo no lo cura todo! Yo espere tres meses para que me curara y ¡Aun sigo esperando!-un sollozo la interrumpió y con eso fue como si la fuerza se le hubiera ido de pronto porque lo siguiente que escucho Edward fue un constante llanto que lo estaba destrozando y logro ponerlo en el mismo estado en el que estaba ella. Solo quería consolarla, de la manera que fuera, que ella dejara de sufrir; y tal vez por eso fue que sin pensarlo bien si quiera, bajo del capo para entrar al auto y salir de ese claro como un corredor de fórmula 1 sin importarle llevar aun el teléfono pegado a su oreja- no estoy lista para volver a atrás- termino diciendo tras un largo rato cuando logro calmar su respiración.

-Bella, te dije que no sería volver atrás. ¡Seremos mejores!- básicamente le grito con desesperación para que ella reaccionara y entendiera que no podía dejarse ir, que debía dejar ese tono de resignación- es hora de hacer lo correcto, Bella, aclararnos, decir lo que sentimos y vivir, entendernos a un nivel al que no hemos alcanzado y ahí todo será correcto. Todo será perfecto, o al menos intentaremos que lo sea.

-tal vez ya es un poco tarde para hacer lo correcto- respondió al cabo de unos segundos aun sollozando y con el mismo tono que llevaba usando desde el principio de la llamada.

Y Edward lo que deseaba era sacudirla de los hombros para que reaccionara y no se dejara llevar por la frustración. Por eso es que casi canta una plegaria cuando finalmente vio la moderna casa marrón al frente. Freno bruscamente y con esa misma sincronía bajo del auto para tocar como un poseso la puerta, sin importarle las personas que podría perturbar. El era un hombre con una misión.

Escucho como Bella le pedía que aguardara un momento e insultaba a la quien fuera que irrumpiera su paz de esa manera. Si hubiera sido otro momento, tal vez le hubiera sonreído inocentemente cuando ella abrió la puerta y lo miro entre sorprendida y enojada al darse cuenta que el loco de la puerta era él. Pero este no era un momento cualquiera y aun tenía la desesperación de consolarla en el cuerpo. Y fue por eso que en un impulso totalmente alocado la atrapo entre sus brazos al notar sus ojos, nariz y mejillas rojas.

Ella forcejeo un poco, seguramente luchando entre la sorpresa, indignación y el orgullo pero él la apretó aun más y no le permitió alejarse. Necesitaba transmitirle con ese abrazo que él iba a hacer de todo para tenerla, para que ella siguiera siendo suya. Y ella, tal vez, igual de necesitada que él simplemente se dejo hacer. Dejo que sus brazos la rodearan ayudándola a calmar ese dolor que irónicamente el mismo había provocado, pero en ese momento aquello no importaba.

Duraron un rato sintiéndose a ese nivel, el estatus más puro de amor porque olvidaban todos sus problemas individuales para dar el apoyo que el otro necesitaba. Y era mágico, perfecto, era todo lo que ellos necesitaban. Amor.

Pero Bella pareció olvidarlo por un momento, cuando al cabo de unos largos minutos intento separarse ocasionando que él la apretara aun más fuerte; haciendo que ella susurrara su nombre en protesta.

_**- Cuando miro en tus ojos**__**  
><strong>__**Es como ver el cielo nocturno**__**  
><strong>__**O un hermoso amanecer**__**  
><strong>__**Ellos tienen mucho que sostener**__ - _canto de pronto Edward, básicamente susurrando en el odio de Bella en medio de ese apretado abrazo. Seguramente ella estaba en shock porque dejo de luchar y quedo estática dejándose hacer-

_**Y como las estrellas viejas**__**  
><strong>__**Veo que has llegado tan lejos**__**  
><strong>__**Para llegar justo a donde estas**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cuántos años tiene tu alma?-**_Necesitaba que ellaentendiera el compromiso y la entrega que él tenía, así pareciera un loco cantando de pronto. Separo un poco su cuerpo solo para poder verla a los ojos y unir sus frentes fundiendo su verde con el chocolate de ella, intentando hacer mayor la conexión. _**- No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros**__**  
><strong>__**Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros**__**  
><strong>__**Te estoy dando todo mi amor**__**  
><strong>__**Sigo mirando hacia arriba No, no me voy a dar por vencido**_**-** esa, exactamente esa parte era la que necesitaba que ella entendiera. Ella era lo único que quería, ella era su plan de vida, ella lo era todo. -_**Y cuando necesites espacio**__**  
><strong>__**Para hacer algo de navegación**__**  
><strong>__**Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente**__**  
><strong>__**Para ver lo que encuentras**__**  
><strong>__**Porque incluso las estrellas se queman**__**  
><strong>__**Algunos incluso caen a la tierra**__**  
><strong>__**Tenemos mucho que aprender**__**  
><strong>__**Dios sabe que lo valemos-**_ Había aceptado que ella se fuera de casa, incluso ayudarle porque entendía que ella necesitaba su espacio pero allí la estaba esperando, lo que no permitiría es que nos dejara ir. _  
><em>_**No quiero ser alguien que se va tan fácilmente**__**  
><strong>__**Estoy aquí para quedarme y hacer la diferencia que puedo hacer...**__**  
><strong>__**Nuestras diferencias hacen mucho para enseñarnos cómo usar**__**  
><strong>__**las herramientas, las habilidades que tenemos, sí tenemos mucho en juego...**__**  
><strong>__**Y al final, sigues siendo mi amiga, al menos intentamos que funcionara**__**  
><strong>__**no nos rompimos ni no quemamos, tuvimos que aprender**__**  
><strong>__**como doblar sin que el mundo se derrumbe.**__**  
><strong>__**Tuve que aprender lo que tengo y lo que no. Y quién soy**___**–** Él estaba luchando, estaba allí para quedarse y al final iba a demostrarle que todo ese duro golpe era necesario, para aprender quienes era y trabajar con eso en su relación. No serian dos mitades de personas que necesitaban complementarse, no, serian dos personas completas que sabían lo que querían pero decidieron vivir juntos porque eso los hacía más felices. **-**_**No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros**__**  
><strong>__**Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros**__**  
><strong>__**Te estoy dando todo mi amor**__**  
><strong>__**Sigo mirando hacia arriba**__**  
><strong>__**Sigo mirando hacia arriba**_**- **Estaba siendo optimista en que saldrían de ese atolladero porque ese amor no era poco y determinación era lo que le sobraba. -_**Dios sabe que yo soy fuerte, él lo sabe**__**  
><strong>__**Tenemos mucho que aprender**__**  
><strong>__**Dios sabe que lo valemos- **_maldita sea que lo valían, Edward y Bella valían la pena, esa combinación era perfecta y todo el esfuerzo del mundo sería poco. El mundo quedaría pequeño para lo que Edward haría con tal de tener a Bella nuevamente en su casa, a su lado.

Los dos lloraban pero a la vez sonreían porque determinación era lo que sobraba; no había confianza pero la formarían; por ahora había dolor, lágrimas, miedos, complicaciones y un sinfín de dificultades pero ellos lo superarían, trabajarían juntos y vivirían el resto de sus vidas llenos de magia.

Edward al ver un nuevo brillo en los ojos de Bella noto que ella finalmente parecía estar en la misma onda de él, por lo que con toda la determinación, fuerza, osadía y amor que sentía en ese momento hablo.

-rendirse no es una opción, Isabella Cullen.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._. ._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**No puedo pedir la suficiente cantidad de disculpas para justificar mi ausencia, y no quiero que esto se convierta en una gran carta llena de excusas que creo no tengo. A veces el tiempo pasa más rápido de que nos demos cuenta y nunca caí en cuenta que realmente tenia tanto tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Solo quiero que sepan que al igual que Edward, yo no me rindo y la historia sigue. Nunca ha estado ni espero que este e mis planes abandonarla. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, debo confesar que dure mucho tiempo pensando como continuar y el principio no me gusta pero ayer de pronto se me prendió la mente y me encanto el final. Espero saber si les gusto. Especialmente espero que aun sigan por allí. **

**Gracias a:** montego24, Melania, Guest, Anira Cullen, LoreMolina, yasmin-cullen, twiandre, paolastef, indii93, estelaa, terewee, neilypattz, angie masen, ligia rodriguez, janalez, vale, maiisa, mercurybulsara

**En serio que miles de gracias por comentar y lamento mucho decepcionarlas al tardar tanto en actualizar. **

**Martes, 17 de diciembre de 2013**

**12:07pm**


	20. cita 11, golpes de frustración

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, esta es solo una historia de mi imaginación sin fines de lucro. Y está prohibida su copia no autorizada.

**Summary: **"no puedo Edward, no puedo seguir contigo porque no puedo olvidar tu infidelidad" "déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión" "¿Cómo?" "reconquistándote, dame un mes"

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**Reconquistándote en un mes**

"_el dolor físico lastima, el espiritual desgarra"_

**Capítulo 20: cita 11, golpes de frustración**

La conexión estaba allí; el espacio que separaba sus esmeraldas y los pozos achocolatados era electrificante, no eran más que ondas de fuerza, intensidad, pasión y amor, sobre todo amor. Bella lo sentía; era como una electricidad desbordante que avasallaba todo su cuerpo, su piel comenzaba a sudar y es que el calor de la pasión necesitaba ser filtrado. Sus ojos ya habían remitido un poco a las lágrimas y ahora podía ver mejor a su marido.

Toda su vida, o bueno, desde que lo conocía había estado clara que era un hombre hermoso rayando en la perfección pero en ese justo momento ella juraría que nunca lo había visto mejor. La belleza no es algo enteramente físico, es una serie de cualidades y pequeños detalles lo que complementan a una persona. Y el brillo en la mirada de Edward, algo entre guerrero griego, apasionado poeta y artista que esta frente a su más perfecta musa, era lo que hacía en ese momento a Edward Cullen el hombre perfecto.

Pero el hombre perfecto de Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo podría ella arriesgarse a vivir sin él? Estaba clara que no podía, llevaba dos semanas intentándolo y había sido un intento bastante patético. Su corazón dolía, su orgullo se alegraba pero era la felicidad la que se había ido a dar un paseo.

Necesitaba comenzar a madurar y aceptar que Edward debía formar parte de su vida; ya bastaban los intento de alejarlo y después los llantos por la distancia. No. El orgullo había luchado una gran batalla pero ese día, ella, Isabella Cullen había decidido derrocarlo.

Era una nueva lucha en la que participaría su alma en un intento de recuperarse y recuperar su matrimonio. Ya anteriormente había dicho que estaba luchando pero era obvio que no se había dedicado enteramente a ello. Una parte de su sistema, seguramente el orgullo, siempre le decía que ella no debía porque hacer eso; ya suficiente la había hecho sufrir Edward como para que ahora deba dedicarse a trabajar por mantener una relación así. Siempre daba un paso atrás, cuando todo comenzaba a mejorar ella se alejaba.

Pero ya no más.

En ese preciso momento parecían estar mejor de lo que habían estado en los últimos tres meses y dos semanas; ambos en la misma sincronía, abrazados sintiendo las olas avasallantes de su amor envolverlos y arrastrándolos poco a poco a una pseudo paz. "pseudo" porque era obvio que había muchas batallas que luchar, muchos miedos que superar, confianza que crear y sonrisas que comenzar a formar.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?- la voz de Edward quería aparentar calma pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que por dentro estaba sumamente nervioso temiendo a un rechazo de ella. ¿Realmente es capaz de pensar que ella diría que no luego de ese hermoso espectáculo que él había dado? Ella siempre había sabido que él tenía una hermosa voz pero se había superado a si mismo sin duda alguna-¿acaso hay posibilidad de rendirse?

-supongo que no- respondió un poco intimidada ante su insistencia y la incertidumbre que comenzaban a reflejar sus ojos.

-no, no me vengas con que "supones" Bella, a estas alturas del partido donde faltan como dos semanas para que se acabe el plazo necesita más de ti que eso, necesito seguridad, necesito saber que te alejaras, no te me escabullirlas entre los dedos, que cuando te sonría no estarás pensando que no me debes sonreír de vuelta, por favor pensemos menos y enfoquemos no en lo que queremos y en lo que nos hace feliz. Así que… repito, ¿está dispuesta realmente hacer un esfuerzo y no tirar la toalla cada día por medio?

Mirarlo a la cara, sonreírle y asentir fue una de las cosas más fácil que Bella había hecho en la vida, y sin duda una de las más duras fue aguantar las ganas de besarlo cuando él sonriéndole resplandecientemente volvió a unir sus frentes.

Por minutos se quedaron allí abrazados, simplemente sintiendo el latir del corazón del otro y llenándose del aroma. Recordaban cuantas noches pasaron igualmente abrazados sin poder dormir a menos que estuvieran con su amor en brazos. Las veces que llegaban del trabajo y el otro lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Todos los besos que se daban diariamente; los más significativos como el primero, con el que llegaron al primer orgasmo juntos, el de la boda y el último.

La última vez que se habían besado había sido la mañana del día en que Bella se fue de casa. Él se había despedido como cualquier otro día, un poco apresurado y solo un toque de labios. Si hubiera sabido que sería el último en semanas y con el riesgo de ser el último definitivo, sí que lo hubiera disfrutado, habría bebido su alma, recorrido cada milímetro de su boca, acariciado cada parte con infinita devoción y al separarse… ¡patrañas! Nunca se habría separado. Habría muerto de anciano con sus labios unidos a los de ella. El lugar más feliz de la tierra.

Como anhelaban la conexión de sus labios, hacerle sentir al otro cuanto lo amaban en ese pequeño gesto. Estaban deseosos de probarse nuevamente pero ambos estaban claros que aún no era el momento. Así como un simple apretón de manos un día había resultado el paraíso en un día determinado; su beso llegaría y seria el cielo, el paraíso, el infierno y cualquier otra utopía.

-nos tengo fe, Isabella- susurro Edward para no acabar con la intimidad del momento.

Bella lo apretó más fuerte y cerró los ojos porque ya no quería llorar más.

-yo también, Edward, yo también. Pero es duro, a veces solamente quiero golpearte.

Él se rio pero distaba de ser feliz, era una risa con melancolía y un poquito de furia también; estaba claro que eso era lo que Bella había querido en muchos momentos, golpearlo y tal vez infringirle dolor así como él se lo había hecho a ella.

-¿te sirve de consuelo el hecho de que muchas veces yo también me he querido golpear?

Ella solo se rio pero no respondió, y no era necesario, ambos sabían la respuesta. No, no era ningún consuelo; eso no cambiaba nada.

.

-¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a Machu Picchu y te torciste el pie?- le pregunto Edward riéndose. Habían estado abrazados por un largo rato hasta que se cansaron de estar de pie y decidieron sentarse en el porche y simplemente hablar sin analizar demasiado las cosas.

-¡no te rías! Fue vergonzoso que me tuvieras que cargar todo lo que duro el recorrido. Aun me sorprende como no te desmayaste del cansancio.

-para que tu veas, soy súper fuerte- flexiono los brazos evidenciando lo muy bien formado que estaba y Bella tuvo que desviar la mirada para no babear o lanzarse encima de su marido; seguramente un poco de ambas.

-claro, claro; también recuerdo como todas las demás turistas suspiraban y me decían lo afortunada que era.

-¡hey! No olvides al adorable de Felipe- y ambos rompieron en risas recordando al adorable guía turista sumamente gay que no podía alejar sus ojos de Edward y le advirtió a Bella que lo cuidara o él aprovecharía a la mínima oportunidad. Bella pensó que tal vez debería llamarlo, seria gracioso ver sus intentos por conquistar al cobrizo.

-¡buenas noches!- rompió la risa una voz ronca y un tanto seria que ambos conocían muy bien. Bella inmediatamente se levantó para mirar a su intimidante amigo; su reacción extraño a todos, no era como si a Jacob le molestara que ella siguiera reuniéndose con Edward pero había sido algo que ni ella misma podría explicar. Y tampoco se esforzó mucho en hacerlo porque estaba enfocada en la chica que estaba al lado de su amigo.

-hola Bella, Edward mucho tiempo sin verte-su esposo dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano a la morena.

-sin duda, han sido años. Un gusto volver a verte- respondió Edward con esa sonrisa que deslumbraba a todas, aunque su amiga no parecía admirarla para nada. Su rostro mostraba solo indiferencia y Bella sabía que por carácter huraño de la chica Edward no le caería muy bien, ya lo tenía etiquetado como infiel, y aunque un día le había dado una dura charla, sus traumas relacionados con infidelidades no le permitirían simpatizar con él.

Se formó un silencio un tanto incomodo; Edward y Jacob solo se habían saludado con un muy masculino asentimiento de cabezas y ninguna de las mujeres hablaban porque estaban más interesadas en su comunicación visual. Que consistía básicamente en Leah pidiéndole detalles a Bella.

-ehh creo que debería irme- hablo Edward halando su cabello; volteo la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla colorada de Bella susurrándole "nos vemos mañana" a lo que ella asintió mareada por su aroma- Buenas noches.

Los tres restantes se quedaron viendo como arrancaba la camioneta para luego volver a la incomodidad solo que ahora se miraban entre todos.

-bueno, yo tengo frio así que entrare, si quieres se quedan chismeando ustedes dos aquí afuera- hablo con simpleza Jacob y entro sin preocuparse por lo que ellas decidieran. Apenas cerró la puerta, Leah agarro a Bella del brazo y la hizo sentarse en el porche.

-¡habla! Supongo que siguen en eso de la reconquista que me contaste la otra vez, cuéntame… ¿Qué tal les va?- en ese momento Leah le recordó un poco a su cuñada y pensó con tristeza que sin duda le hacía falta ese tipo de adrenalina a su vida.

-pues… es como un sube y baja, hay veces que todo es perfecto y después bajamos en un solo golpe- Leah asintió y Bella entendió que debía continuar- esta vez vino porque estábamos molestos, ¡el muy idiota me llevo a una psicóloga engañada! Le conto todos nuestros problemas aparte de mis problemas de autoestima, como estaba considerando dejar todo y simplemente divorciarnos él vino a hacerme repensarlo y lo logro…. Él logra todo- sonrió pensando en lo persistente y convincente que Edward podía llegar a ser.

-¿problemas de autoestima?- pregunto Leah con una mirada de psicóloga, justo lo que era.

-bueno si… tu sabes, lo normal, a veces pienso que no soy especial, pensaba que no merecía a Edward y otras cosas… lo normal- trato de aparentar tranquilidad pero la mirada inquisitoria de Leah la intimidaba.

-supongo que debí imaginar que el autoestima se relacionaba cuando me dijiste que habías cambiado tu forma de ser por Edward. Bella la autoestima es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera, es capaz de lograr que nos ocultemos detrás de una careta y no mostremos nunca realmente nuestra personalidad. Es como una forma de miedo. Entendería que tu autoestima se bajó cuando Edward te fue infiel- la palabra aun dolía en el corazón de Bella- pero antes no, incluso después de esa situación es ilógico que pienses que no lo mereces. Uno debe estar claro de su posición en el mundo, Bella. No quisiera pensar que en tu mente tienes la idea de que no eres especial en tu entorno. Eres esencial para la vida de muchas personas Bella y necesitamos que te valores- las palabras de su amiga llenaron su corazón de paz y amor; muchas veces odiaba tener el autoestima bajo y andar siempre menospreciándose pero era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente era algo más fuerte que ella- así que creo que Edward tiene cierta razón, sería buena razón que te vieras con alguien.

-Leah…- ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir pero es que la idea de contarle todos sus problemas a alguien desconocido no la animaba mucho.

-solo dime que lo pensaras por favor- cuando la castaña asintió, se abrazaron y Leah cerro la conversación añadiendo- solo dime que lo pensaras.

Y Bella se aseguró a sí misma que lo pensaría detalladamente.

.

Estaba en su oficina al día siguiente aun pensando si debía tratarse con alguien que finalmente le ayudara a entender a que se debían tanto menosprecio a pesar de todo el amor que tenía a su alrededor, cuando su secretaria llego con una bolsa de regalo.

-lo acaba de traer un mensajero- comento al ver las intenciones de Bella por preguntar- es de parte de tu esposo.

La castaña suspiro ante eso, Edward nunca iba a entender que los regalos no eran lo suyo. Pero al abrir la bolsa solo quedo desconcertada al ver una especie de capa con gorro incluido azul brillante, y ni siquiera una nota había.

Intento llamarle para preguntarle el uso que debía darle a ese singular regalo pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Por lo que resignada siguió trabajando aun con la confusión seguía presente.

Confusión que creció cuando a las dos horas llego otro paquete pero esta vez era un short deportivo negro que seguramente le quedaría sumamente ajustado.

Siguieron llegaron bolsas de regalo hasta que armo un conjunto de zapatos deportivos azules, short negro, la capa azul, un sostén deportivo negro y unos guantes de boxeo azules. Sabía el uso que se le daban a esas cosas pero aun no entendía que uso le daría ella ni cuándo. Y el teléfono de Edward seguía apagado.

Justamente a las 5pm, cuando apagaba toda la oficina y recogía sus paquetes recibió un mensaje de Edward, lo leyó ansiosa esperando una explicación pero solo decía una dirección acompañado de un te espero y la posdata de que llevara sus regalos.

Y justamente así lo hizo. A los veinte minutos llego a un gimnasio que extrañamente se encontraba desolado, intento llamarle al ver el poco movimiento pero el teléfono seguía apagado. Confundida y frustrada uso la única opción que le quedaba; entrar como perro por su casa esperando encontrarse a Edward en algún lugar y pedirle una explicación.

Al entrar a la penumbra del lugar un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, grito el nombre de su marido pero no recibió respuesta y la paciencia ya se le estaba agotando. Edward sabía que no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, ¿Por qué la hacía ir si no iba a estar? Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando a lo lejos escucho primero un interruptor siendo presionado y después poco a poco un área lejana aclarándose. Segura de que allí la esperaría Edward camino decidida a darle un largo regaño.

Pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas cuando finalmente llego a la estancia y descubrió que era un ring de boxeo. Pegadas a las paredes estaban unas gradas de hierro que rodeaban al cuadrilátero posicionado en el centro sobre el cual estaba parado Edward usando solamente unos shorts negros, unos guantes azules y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Toda la pinta dejo a Edward en shock y principalmente acalorada y excitada.

-¡llegaste!- extendió sus brazos mostrando más su musculatura y los shorts se le bajaron un poco mostrando los huesos pélvicos que Bella anhelo tocar.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Edward?- pregunto mirándolo a su alrededor intentando distraerse para no babear.

-bueno… ayer me dijiste que a veces deseabas golpearme- eso trajo de nuevo su atención y enfoco la mirada en esa picara mirada- así que he decidido concederte ese deseo.

-¡¿Qué?!- por poco y se le caen las cosas que llevaba en las manos. ¿Acaso Edward le dejaría golpearle?

-esta noche serás una boxeadora y yo tu bolsa de arena personalizada, así que ve a cambiarte, estoy segura de que te verás guapísima con lo que te compre. ¡Vamos! El tiempo apremia- añadió cuando ella no respondió y simplemente se quedó estática.

- o-okey- respondió aturdida y se fue hacia el gran letrero que anunciaba los baños.

Salió al cabo de unos minutos sumamente avergonzada de estar usando esa ropa, era tan ajustada que parecía una segunda piel y dejaba todo su abdomen a la vista, afortunadamente el poco tiempo en el que había asistido con Jacob al gimnasio había dado sus frutos y se veía realmente bien y en forma. Especialmente lo pudo confirmar cuando Edward se le quedo mirando encandilado y todo un poco de más al ayudarle a subir al cuadrilátero.

-okey, lo que tienes que hacer es golpear lo más fuerte que puedas mis manos- él las había extendió palmas abiertas enfundadas obviamente en los guantes. Bella un tanto insegura dio el primer golpe y fue algo realmente triste- ¡oh vamos! Ese es el golpe más patético de la historia. ¡Más fuerte!

Le volvió a dar pero sin mucho empeño más, cosa que estaba frustrando a Edward, él había llegado dispuesto a ser apaleado así que le insistía gritándole que fuera más fuerte o que golpeaba como una chica. Irónicamente aquello fue lo que más frustro a Bella y la adrenalina fue llegando a su cuerpo, las ansias de cierta venganza estaban en sus brazos que poco a poco daban más fuerza e impulso a sus puños. Se concentraba en dar cada golpe, su mirada era intensa y soltaba jadeos para respirar más profundamente. Edward había dejado de burlarse y había necesitado proteger más; Bella estaba entregada en su ataque.

Su mente se había sumergido en el dolor que había pasado, recordaba todas las noches que se quedaba acostada al lado de Edward sin poder dormir llorando en silencio y frustrada porque Edward no se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento; lo golpeaba por eso. Lo golpeaba por la manera tan banal en que se confesó y no siguió insistiendo en saber cómo se encontraba. Lo golpeo por el simple hecho de haberlo hecho.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a hacer y unos extraños sollozos se combinaban con los jadeos, parecía una loca; aspecto que aumento aún más cuando durante un momento antes de golpear se fijó en la posición en que se encontraba Edward. Se había encogido totalmente, flexionándose e intentándose proteger el pecho porque Bella hacía rato había dejado de golpear solo sus palmas extendidas y atacaba todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

Parecía un pequeño ratoncito protegiéndose pero firme, no hacia ni un sonido, ni intentaba quitarse a Bella de encima; honestamente había estado dispuesto a recibir el maltrato de Bella. No estaba segura si cualquier otra persona haría algo así.

Y en ese momento se detuvo y simplemente rio, rio porque lo amaba, amaba que él fuera tan idiota como para dejarse golpear solo para hacerla feliz a ella, lo amaba por no dejarla rendirse, lo amaba por ser como era. Y realmente nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

Edward levanto la mirada y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa no pudo evitar reír también. Era absurdo verla con lágrimas en las mejillas, la nariz roja pero los ojos brillando de alegría. Los dos se estuvieron minutos simplemente riéndose como tontos, la respiración cortándoseles pero nada de eso importaba porque la felicidad era plena.

Aunque en un momento en que la castaña se agacho para respirar mejor sufrió el shock de ver el costado derecho de Edward sumamente rojo, obviamente, producto de los golpes que ella le había dado.

-¡oh por Dios, Edward!- se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado acaricio la zona que ya parecía incluso un poco hinchada- perdóname, perdóname, por Dios, no debiste permitirme hacer esto- las lágrimas habían regresado solo que ahora eran de puro arrepentimiento.

-hey, hey, nena, cálmate, ¿sí? Fui yo el de la idea y no es nada que se pueda solucionar con una crema. Te dije que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado, y entiendo que tú necesitas librarte del dolor espiritual que es aún más duro de manejar. Así que no te preocupes por mí, Isabella- pero Bella noto como en medio de la frase hizo una mueca y eso menos ayudo a que ella se calmara; el llanto se intensifico y Edward solo pudo abrazarla para intentar calmarla.

Bella solo podía pensar que había sido una idita por dejarse llevar de esa manera, la idea no era mal formar el cuerpo del pobre hombre, no había sido la mejor manera de desahogarse y solo se le ocurrió ayudarle de la menare n la que él le ayudaba cuando era ella la lesionada. Lentamente se separó del abrazo y bajo la mirada a la zona rosácea, tan suavemente como el toque de un ángel le acaricio deseando calmar con eso un poco el dolor, luego se inclinó y poso sus suaves labios en la costilla. Escucho como Edward contuvo la respiración pero no le prestó atención; siguió concentrada en la tarea de darle besos mariposa a todo el costado de su marido, no eran más que suaves caricias labiales en la cintura y las costillas derechas. Cerró sus ojos y recordó como Edward siempre besaba tan delicadamente las zonas que ella se lastimaba, le demostraba su amor con sus labios logrando que ella se distrajera y olvidara el dolor, esperaba estar consiguiendo eso.

La respiración de su marido era irregular, jadeaba forzosamente y ella tenía las mejillas súper rojas y honestamente la libido a niveles altos pero no quería detener su tarea. Con la misma parsimonia y delicadeza fue subiendo sus besos por todos los pectorales de su marido, ya no solo se enfocaban en el costado derecho sino que envolvía toda el área superior, de vez en cuando su lengua atrevida salía a jugar y como respuesta recibía más jadeos del cobrizo.

La temperatura de todo el ambiente había subido, era el momento más excitante que habían tenido en semanas, los dos estaban un poco sudados por la actividad previa pero no importaba en lo absoluto. Edward era un hombre irresistible y era suyo, totalmente suyo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse de ello.

Cuando llego al cuello pudo sentir lo apresurado que iba el pulso de él y sintió el poderío que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Amaba ponerlo tan sensible y desesperado por su toque, en sus manos se llegaba a convertir en una masa temblorosa y no había mejor sensación que esa.

Besos, lamio e incluso mordisqueo toda la extensión de su cuello, ya no era lento, una desesperación y ansias de habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Quería a ese hombre, lo amaba y necesitaba sentirlo.

Pero cuando llego a la comisura de su labio se dio cuenta de que si lo besaba no habría marcha atrás, ese sería el final de los límites que se había impuesto y ninguno de los dos estaba preparados para eso. Con toda la frustración que reunió la calentura de su cuerpo suspiro y cerrando los ojos solo dio un muy leve beso en la comisura del labio de su marido. Y la explosión de electricidad producida ante ese toque le hizo sonreír.

Edward entendió todo lo que había pasado, o eso pareció cuando también suspiro y sonriendo la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura. La lujuria se había ido para dejar la paz que ambos sentían con el otro. De alguna manera Bella había drenado la frustración y la lujuria que había olvidado que tenía en su cuerpo. Y él estaba más que agradecido por la acción de ella, llevaba demasiado tiempo necesitando más roce entre ambos y Bella lo había sorprendido pero estaba satisfecho, al menos por ese momento.

Él la posiciono mejor en sus brazos para poder ver sus brillantes ojos chocolates.

-gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor- los dos sonrieron y ella sujeto su peso en la puntilla de los pies para unir sus frente y susurrarle un muy sentido.

-te amo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-. ._.

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen a pesar del largo tiempo que lleva historia, y gracias por aun comentar. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Las quiero muchísimo.**

**Les aviso que esta semana debo cambiar mi nombre de usuario a Nimia Forctis, es una combinación de palabras del latín aunque en cierto modo suena como un nombre. (Estoy viendo latín en la uní y aunque lo odio un poquito, no se puede negar que es interesante)**

**Gracias a las que leyeron.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a: janalez, Angie masen, ligia rodriguez, glee, terewee, montego24, indii93.**

**Sábado, 01 de febrero de 2014**

**15.20pm**


End file.
